Charms
by Eiri-san1
Summary: Genkai is dying. Botan is missing. Hiei has a secret. Is Kurama involved?
1. Default Chapter

Hello  
  
Hello everyone. My call sign is Eiri. Hajimemashite (pleased to meet you). Let me begin by saying I love to write but I don't have a lot of time to do so. Please be patient for the next chapter, it will come. Aside from that, I'll be happy to accept any criticism, compliments or suggestions, as writers block likes to get in my way from time to time. I'm fairly easy going so if you'd like me to write a story for you involving some of your favorite characters doing anything you like, I'll give it a shot. I guess that's it... Oh yeah! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Any names you don't recognize, I probably made to compliment the plot. With that said, let's begin shall we? Please enjoy! Btw this fic has lemon material.  
Charms  
  
He walked calmly through the sweet scented breeze, clearing his thoughts. A sudden gust whipped a lock of red hair over his cheek. The man stopped and brushed it back behind his ear, watching the wind scatter the cherry blossoms like confetti. In the same direction he heard a foot step and looked to see who it was. //inner thought//  
//A tourist? Some old patron of these temple grounds?//  
  
Dark eyes met his gaze. It was unclear if the world stopped or whether he died in that moment. Those peircing eyes that casually looked at his made his heart stop. There was a tightness in this chest and something deep inside sank further than gravity could explain. The red-head couldn't breathe. He couldn't tell if there was ground under his feet anymore, yet his heavy limbs were stationary and unable to just leave this all behind.   
  
"Kurama." the raven haired demon spoke. In a single breath Kurama's defenses strengthened, beating his heart and carrying his feet.   
  
"Hiei." He walked up the steps, closer to the pain that even now stung his heart. A corner of that heart was desperate, he tightened his jaw and ignored all those feelings.  
  
"We're supposed to meet in the main hall." Hiei turned, "quit dawdling." He walked away in his usual huff.   
  
"Hai," the red head followed...followed the demon that hurt him.   
A moment later, they sat together in Genkai-sama's temple waiting for the others to arrive. Genkai-sama had excused herself when they arrived, leaving them alone. Kurama's companion was like a bullet, either stationary or moving at full force. For now, Hiei was still. The candle flickered throwing shadows against the walls. Kurama was also still, his hand's on his knees, respect full of this place.   
  
He was trying to stay focused ignoring pulls and prods from his insecurities. The red head's thoughts were like cobwebs in a fog, muddy but sensitive to surroundings. Kurama had quickly realized that this fog only clouded his senses when Hiei was around. It was like a gossamer curtain that draped over his body and mind. The brunet had no demon or spiritual power over him, no, this wasn't something that could be dispelled or exorcised.   
  
The emptiness of this room and the darkness hovering over the candle light allowed his mind to wonder. Too soon another time and another place flooded his recollection. {memory}  
{There was rain that night. Rain falling on exposed tatami mats. Rain? No. It wasn't rain it was...sweat that touched the woven tiles. Strong emotions. Behind...he turned around, remembering. He didn't want to remember! A hand gripped his arm, pushing him down. Another hand and a familiar body against his own...yes...that night he felt heat and an ache...}  
  
The paper screen door opened and Kurama loosened his fists and relaxed his shoulders. He didn't realize he was trying so hard that his attempts took a physical form. He glanced at Hiei wondering if he noticed. The brunet demon wasn't even facing his direction, thank goodness. Kurama didn't want Hiei to ever...ever know how hard it was, just trying to be himself again.   
  
"You're late." Hiei told Yusuke followed by Kuhabara.   
  
"Jeez I'm sorry." the spirit detective's eyebrow twitched. "Next time I'm in the middle of a date I'll just tell Keiko to get lost. Maybe I'll get lucky when she kicks my butt and she'll dump my body on this side of the town so I can get here faster."  
  
"Hey, you're not the only one that was interrupted. I would have had a perfect score on Mangle Monsters if Botan hadn't shown up." Kuhabara nearly spat. Yusuke's fist was already in the taller teen's face. "Hey, what'd you do that for?"  
  
"I just felt like hitting a dummy." he told him simply.  
  
"Why you!"   
  
"Stop it." Genki stopped Kuhabara's fist with a finger. "You wanna fight?" she stared him down. "That's fine, but right now we have more important matters to discuss." the former gang leader huffed and gave a challenging look to Yusuke who responded with a bring-it-on expression. They sat in a semi-circle around the alter and Genkai let out a deep sigh.  
  
"What's wrong Genkai?" Yusuke asked.   
  
"Is something troubling you?" Kurama asked. It wasn't like her to sigh, it meant a certain helplessness, although what kind was usually a private matter. The simple fact that she brought everyone together was telling them all that something was amiss. But what?  
  
"Forgive me. This old woman sometimes acts without thinking. I don't mean to start this off with worrying you." she shook her head. "Where to begin is difficult." she looked at each of them. "Yusuke, you already know I've been training you as my successor. I regret that I can't teach you everything I know but you will learn in time."  
  
"Oh man! You're not gonna stick me in a hole with a weird demon again are you?" Yusuke rubbed his head.  
  
"Shut up." Genkai was serious so the boy complied. "Hinageshi has been training with Botan to become the next spirit guide."  
  
"What are you trying to say to us, Genkai-sama?" Kurama could guess but he wanted to be wrong. She was quiet for a moment as if wondering how to answer such a direct question. The red head worried that perhaps he over stepped his bounds.  
  
"I've called you here today to tell you...I'm dying." She told them.  
  
"No way it can't be!" Kuhabara stood up shaking his fists. "You're too old to die." He exclaimed. Kurama wasn't sure how to take this news, all things must change he knew that. All things considered he wasn't really worried about the future without her but...  
  
"Moron! Everything in nature has a life and death. It's no different for me." she scolded. Kuhabara looked like a little kid that was told to sit in the corner. He shank back and sat down.  
  
"How long?" Yusuke had seemed unusually quiet. He suddenly spoke in this serious tone and an expression to match.  
  
"A month maybe more." she told him.   
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Kurama asked.  
  
"....." Genkai was silent.   
  
"He's been dead a couple of times." Kuhabara pointed at Yusuke, "Maybe we could have Ko-Enma-sama resurrect you?"   
  
"Baka!" the shorter teen spit under his breath.  
  
"What? Why not?" the orange haired teen looked between faces, dumbfounded.   
  
"It's not that simple Kuhabara-kun." Kurama wanted to explain.  
  
"She wants to die." Hiei said bluntly standing up.   
  
"No way!" Kuhabara challenged, looking at Genkai who didn't deny it. "No way." he repeated in disbelief.  
  
"Where are you go...?" the red head caught himself. Hiei looked over his shoulder, half way out the door. //Let him leave.// Kurama reconsidered. //I don't want him here anyway. After all, if he doesn't even care why should he even be here?:// Kurama looked away when dark eyes met green. //Stupid! Don't look away, he'll think you're weak. I'm not weak!//  
  
"This has nothing to do with me." Hiei looked forward.  
  
"You bastard! Genkai just told us she's dying and all you can say is 'this has nothing to do with me.'" Kuhabara mocked Hiei's voice. Hiei didn't even stop to listen and shut the door after him. "Why that little!" the orange haired teen threw open the door and tried to chase him down.   
  
"Genkai-sama," Kurama bowed to her. "I'm saddened to here you will be leaving us. You have given us all something immeasurably valuable with your presence here among us. I am honored to know you. Please let me know if there is anything I can do." he told her with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Kurama. I will." Genkai nodded to him.   
Outside, Yusuke was just as quiet as in her presence. Kurama offered to walk him home but he declined saying he wasn't some sappy high school girl and that he could take care of himself. To Kurama Genkai was a friend but to Yusuke...he would be loosing his benefactor, his teacher. He couldn't begin to imagine the feelings and shock he must be experiencing.   
  
"Yusuke-kun." Kurama stopped his friend.  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke acknowledged.   
  
"We're friends right?" the red head asked.  
  
"Yeah," he scratched his cheek.  
  
"If you need anything or if you just need to talk..." the green eyed man offered.  
  
"You're talking like I just left a funeral. She's not dead!" he turned away. "Got that!"  
  
"Um." Kurama nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's fine." Yusuke told him. "I'm going. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye." 


	2. Charms

Charms Chapter 2  
I still don't own them -_-'  
Please comment. Enjoy.  
[Dream]  
["Hiei look!" yokai Kurama held out his hands. The fire demon smiled to see a delicate flower in full bloom. The wind blowing over the open field lapped up the flower's sweet scent and played with long silver locks. "I want to give it to you." Shuichi Kurama offered, red hair tossed by the same breeze. Hiei carefully took the flower, frowning. "Don't you...like it?" The brunet turned away as his black dragon scar writhed on his arm. "What's wrong?" the red head reached out with a claw of his former life.   
  
"So...human..." Hiei's fire surrounded them.  
  
"Please stop!" Kurama screamed grabbing his head and feeling familiar fox ears some how on this human body. He looked at his hands wondering how his body could have taken on this monstrous form. He called out to Hiei in despiration. Only to stop the breath in his throat. The fire demon was staring right at him the last remains of the blossom ablaze. "Why?" his eyes stung not from the smoke or the flames but from the overwhelming pain in his heart. "Hiei!"]  
  
"Shuichi!" His mother's voice demanded his attention.   
  
"Ma...mother?" Kurama looked at her as the adrenaline began to subside.  
  
"Are you alright?" Her hands gripped his shoulders. "Were you having a nightmare?"   
  
"Yes." he admitted. "I'm sorry I worried you." she let go of him and he sat up straight.   
  
"Well, as long as you're alright." she let out a heavy breath. "If you don't want to go to school, I understand." she told him.   
  
"School?" he looked at the clock. "Uh! Excuse me mother I have to get dressed." Kurama hurried her out of his room.   
Moments later he was running out the door without breakfast and his mother chasing him down the street with his lunch.   
  
"Thank godness." Shuichi breathed relief at his classroom door just as the final bell rang.   
  
"Please take your seat." the teacher, Miss Hinageshi, requested just behind him.   
  
"Oh," The red head moved to obey. "Yes ma'am." When all the students were in there seats the teacher began the class with an announcement.  
  
"Everyone! We have a new student who will be joining our class. Daiki Hikari." She motioned to the door. After a moment a timid looking boy peeked into the classroom. "Please come in." she requested sternly.   
  
"Ha-Hai!" the stawberry blond young man jumped to attention at the front of the class. He was turning red from embarassment. Kurama wanted to laugh but he felt too sorry for the shy boy.  
  
"Please introduce yourself." The teacher tapped a short stack of papers on her podium.   
  
"But you just..." Daiki started...  
  
"Mr. Hazama." she stated his name sternly to reiterate her request.  
  
"Ah," he straighted like a soldier. "I'm Daiki Hazama." he bowed. "P-Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Very good." Miss Hinageshi said, satisfied. "Mr. Hazama, our class president will assist you as you need in your knowledge of the school grounds and feel free to ask questions on assignments and so forth. I trust that is acceptible mr. president?" that was his cue, Shuichi stood.  
  
"Yes ma'am." he told her.   
  
"Excellent. Please take your seat Mr. Hazama." the teacher instructed.  
  
"Okay." he looked around for an empty desk. Shuichi cleared his throat to get the boy's attention. "Right." he passed through the desks and found the one by Kurama. "Thanks." Daiki sat.   
  
Kurama smiled. He was forced to be class president because of his popularity with the ladies of the class in particular. He never asked for the attention or the assignment but that was school life. But how much longer would this last, he wondered? This human persona was just a cover and now that his mother was well he had no need to even be here anymore. So then...why... 


	3. messages

Charms   
I want to own them...but I don't own them -_-'  
  
Please leave a review or comment or whatever.  
Chapter 3  
  
Kurama always ate lunch far from the classroom as he would be offered lunches from well meaning young ladies just wanting a little attention. Most of the lunches offered looked good and smelled great but his mother's home made lunch could not be rivaled. She new all his favorites and just how to spice them.   
  
No matter how many ladies offered he only had room for one lunch and so his refusal could only end in dissappointment or even tears. The red head hated distressing them and it was ultimately a bother to all concerned, seeing as how some of the ladies had boyfriends in the same class. He shook his head.   
  
Today the roof would have to do. Kurama prefered to eat on the ground amongst the plants, but it was such a beautiful day many of the mentioned above schoolmates had the same idea. That left him few options and, at least for now, he wanted to be left alone. That made the feeling of being watched rather annoying. //If it's you Hiei...I swear I'll...// he grew cold thinking about the fire demon.  
  
"Who's there?" He looked into a shadow just at the corner of his vision.   
  
"Oh, um..." Daiki appeared from those same shadows, looking a little pale. That's strange, Kurama thought he felt a yokai presence from that direction, he was so sure. "I'm really sorry." the blond bowed.  
  
"Daiki?" Kurama's mood softened. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Um..." he ran a hand through his strawberry blonde hair, "I'm not very good around people." he shifted nervously.   
  
"You're not afraid of people, are you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No!" Daiki clenched a fist and took a breath. "No. I just...awh, you wouldn't understand." lowered his head.   
  
"Is that so?" Kurama gathered up his lunch box and walked to the door marked: Roof Access. "Well, when you come up with something I might understand...I'd be willing to listen."  
  
"I didn't mean," Daiki sounded apologetic. But Kurama didn't want him to feel guilty for not talking about something that was obviously private matter.   
  
"Forgive me. I just meant to say that I'm so hard to talk too." apologized.  
  
"Oh." Daiki looked uncomfortable.  
  
"You want to be alone right? I'll see you in class." Kurama walked down the stairs and found an open window to lean out.   
  
"What was I saying?" he questioned his social skills. "It's like I was trying to hurt him. I've got to clam down. I'm even inventing yokai energies." the red head put his chin on his hands. "What's wrong with me?"   
  
The wind played in his bangs and brought a familiar scent to his nose. He straightened, looking for the source. Looking down, he recognized one of Ko-Enma's indentured ogre's, Waban. The six inch tall, blue beast crawled up three stories toward the window.   
  
Kurama smiled wondering how Waban found him no matter where he was. Ko-Enma only trusted this ogre to deliver messages to Kurama. He was fast despite is size and slittly plump appearance and had the uncanny ability to locate him in even the most obscure of places.   
  
*action*  
"I'm a *gasp* just gonna *gasp* take a quick break here." the little blue ogre clung to the wall. Waban was close enough so Kurama offered him his hand. "Oh thank Enma!" he colapsed into Kurama's open palm, breathing despirately. This was also typical of Waban's delivery. Who knew why, but he was fast until he was just inches away from Kurama. When he made it he was a heap of misery for the next five minutes at least.  
  
"What is it Waban?" Kurama took the paper scroll from the three claws on his back that let go gratefully. As Waban recovered, Kurama read the message. "Waban?" the green eyed boy didn't like disturbing his messanger but this was important.  
  
"Hegh?" he lifted his head.   
  
"Are you sure this information is accurate?" the red head asked.  
  
"How should I know? I just deliver it." Waban waved a hand before he flopped back down again.   
  
The message read: Notice to all human world contacts. As of this date, Hinageshi will be replacing Botan as Spirit guide until further notice.  
  
The message was stamped with Ko-Enma's seal. It had to be true but...why now? To the best of his knowledge, Hinageshi was still in training and Botan was far from retirement. Kurama touched his chin wondering. What reason would there be unless... 


	4. Botan

Charms  
Here you go more chapters. If you like anything you read or have some ideas you'd like to share please leave a review. Thank you all who read this. This story means a lot to me. I hope you are enjoying it. *bows*  
Chapter 4  
  
Kurama stood in the lobby just outside Ko-Enma's office, waiting patiently for an audience with the prince of the spirit world. He didn't mind waiting really. If he could get a satisfactory responses to his questions concerning a certain spirit guide, the wait would be worth it.   
  
He did hate to waste time however and so took the opportunity to get to know the plants in the room. One of them was seeding, a large magnolia. This plant was not an ordinary steel magnolia. The seeds, while growing, absorb slight amounts of it's care taker's chi and the color the flowers bloom is a reflection of that care taker's personality.   
  
Kurama's botanical studies would have to wait. He managed to find a seed or two before Yusuke busted down the door.   
  
"Ko-Enma! Where is that little twirp! Sending me some stupid message about Hinageshi! And what about Botan huh?!" The brunet raged. He was walking with three ogres already on him begging him to control himself.  
  
"Yusuke-san." Kurama surveyed the damage, pretty minimal for what he's capable of. His friend was here for answers, not a fight.  
  
"Ah. Kurama," he stopped, everyone looked almost as surprised as Yusuke, "What are you doing here?" Kurama held up a scroll of paper.  
  
"Same as you I imagine." the red head told him. The ogre's let Yusuke go when he snatched the note.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I got." the brunet confirmed. "What's going on anyway?"  
  
"I have many guesses but no answers, I'm afraid." Kurama shook his head. "I was waiting for Ko-Enma..." Yusuke fumed at his name.  
  
"That little brat! Who does he think he is? Just sending some note instead of telling me himself." the browned eyed boy Stormed to the door and when his first attempt to open it failed he took aim with this finger.   
  
The ogres all started panicing. Some ducking under furniture, some screaming, and a stray few that acctually moved to stop him. Before anyone could react properly Yusuke blasted the entrance with a spirit shot gun that blew the door into smoking splinters. He stormed into past the rubble clacking peices of wood under his feet.   
  
Kurama didn't stop Yusuke for two reasons. One: there was nothing that his friend could break in this palace that couldn't be easily replaced. Two:he wanted to see Ko-Enma also. The red-head moved silently over the splinters barely shifting the smoke.  
  
"Where's Botan is she alright with this?" Yusuke was already in a heated discussion with the prince of the spirit world.   
  
"Botan is indesposed at the moment and requires a replacement until she can return." Ko-Enma justified his reasons. "Hinageshi is more than qualified for the job so just deal with it."  
  
"Where is Botan? She'd never just leave like this." Yusuke wouldn't accept this do-it-and-like-it attitude. "She's my friend, she would have told me." he pointed out.  
  
"I appreciate your concern but I'm afraid nothing can be done. In fact it's imparative that you don't interfere." Ko-Enma hit his desk with his baby fist and it shook like he used a sledgehammer.  
  
"Interfere?" Yusuke shook with anger. "How many times have I helped save the spirit world and the human world?" he shouted now. "How many times have I done things for you and your dad because you can't or won't do it on your own? And now you say I'm interfering?!"  
  
"Yusuke please calm down." Kurama hated to see him suffer. Not knowing if his friend is alright. Not knowing if she may need his help. "Please let Ko-Enma explain," He had a feeling that Yusuke was acting out of anger towards Genkai's terrible news rather than this equily important issue, "I'm sure there's a reason." the red head put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Kurama!" the tone in his voice was a warning telling Kurama that this had better be good. Ko-Enma sat back in his chair and took a calming breath.   
  
"He's right you know." the spirit world prince told them.  
  
"What?" Yusuke was already lost, he can easily get lost in frustration.  
  
"I have a reason, if your willing to listen." Ko-Enma offered.  
  
"I'm listening." the brown eyed boy crossed his arms.  
  
"Not here." the ogres were already busying about to fix the door. "Follow me." he hopped down and started walking.  
  
"Where are we going?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Some place where the walls don't have ears." Ko-Enma waved a finger in the air and continued through the lobby down a long hallway.  
  
What did all this mean? Kurama wondered if Botan was safe. He wondered what sort of mission would demand such secrecy. And if it was indeed so secret and important, why Botan? Not to say she didn't have skill it's just...she's no fighter. So, if push came to shove with a demon baddy it wasn't likely that she would fair any better than a human.   
  
Yusuke looked angry but not the same determined anger he usually clad. This was anxiety and frustration. In other words, the anger that comes with hating your own helplessness. Not to say that his friend had never had to deal with these kinds of emotions before, it's just this time it seems...there really is nothing Yusuke can do. 


	5. dark room

Charms  
More and more yeah! I'm really enjoying this. Please comment if you like if you don't comment anyway;) Thanks!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The hallway was too long to the sealed room and Yusuke had begun to complain. Kurama didn't say anything this time. He perfectly understood his feelings of anxiousness and uncertainty. And...his pinky toe was starting to itch. It was very uncomfortable.  
  
Ko-Enma sama guided them down to a seemingly deeper corrador. Some how, the light seemed to shy away from this place. The door had a very strange lock built into it. He hid the way he opened the door but Kurama felt a certain familiarity with the kind of device that was probably used. The yokai fox had been a theif once and became familiar with many such traps and locks.  
  
"This way." Ko-Enma waved in the haze of darkness.   
  
"What's with this creepy place." Yusuke looked around. Kurama closed his eyes, it was so dark by now there wasn't a reason to keep them open. "Where are we anyway?" the spirit detective asked. The red head could hear the brunet's breathing, but for some reason he couldn't sense where he was. Kurama opened his eyes.   
  
"What's the big idea dragging us so far and..." Yusuke paused when the sound of a heavy door closed behind them, "and shutting us...in." A light as small as a pin head floated past Yusuke's face. It danced and seemed to sing with a hum. It made a click sound when it jetted forward.  
  
"Oh there you are Korina." Ko-Enma's face dimly reflected the tiny light. "If you'd be so kind." he requested. It clicked and hummed flying a short distance to a globe of somekind.  
  
"What is that thing?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"That is Korina. She's a powerful demoness."  
  
"A what?!" the brunet jerked. When Korina touched the glass globe, an explosion of light swept over the room. Yusuke rubbed his eyes. "What are you try'n to do blind me?" he exclaimed.  
  
"A demoness?" Kurama new the spirit world had many demon's in it's service. He made it his buisness to know the names of all of them just in case some trouble may arise. But he never heard once this name. Korina.   
  
The globe had a blue hue but the room was as bright as if the sun touched it. Green eyes scanned the room, why here? It wasn't so extrodinary looking. It was lavishly decorated with pillows, couches, and even curtains on the walls. There was something else too, something bothered him about this room. A chill crawled up his spine, slowly.  
  
"This," the prince of the spirit world presented with both arms, "is the hollow room."  
  
"Hollow? Keh! It doesn't seem very empty to me." Yusuke frowned, unimpressed.  
  
"No," Ko-Enma shook his head, "Use your spirit powers to reach out, to sense others."  
  
"Urgh! I didn't come here for a lesson in spirit energy. Okay?" he shrugged, "There I..." Yusuke looked dumbfounded. Kurama's suspicions were confirmed, it was like a vacum of spirit energy in this room.   
  
"Nothing..." Kurama whispered.  
  
"That's right." Ko-Enma pointed out. "This is one of our most valuable vault's."  
  
"Vault?" the red head looked around again.  
  
"Enough already so you have a neat room can we please get back to Botan. You know the reason I busted you're door." Yusuke said, his pinky finger in his ear.   
  
"Very well." he ploped down on a cushion and folded his arms. "As you've probably noticed there hasn't been a lot of activity having to do with demons or other spirit world problems on Earth."  
  
"Now that you mention it, yeah." the brunet rubbed is head and sat down on a couch. Kurama didn't want to be the only one standing so he sat on the next nearest couch.  
  
"That's because Botan has done such a great job monitoring the passage ways between all three worlds."  
  
"That's why we haven't seen her lately." Kurama pointed out.  
  
"Yes. She's taken her job very seriously. I was concerned that she may have been over doing it. Just three days ago she was supposed to report in. I have yet to receive a report." Ko-Enma shook his head.  
  
"She's missing?!" the spirit detective jumped up. "We've got to find her!"  
  
"I told you no!" the binky bounced in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, gimme one reason why." Yusuke challenged.  
  
"Her last report." the prince of the spirit world told him. "I can't tell you exactly what's in it. there are somethings you don't need to know. But she made it very clear that something like this could happen. Something's going on that, not you or even I can do anything about. We have to trust her to come back. Until she does Hinageshi will serve our needs."   
  
"You idiot! What if she needs our help and can't get word to us? Then what? Huh!?" the brunet raged.  
  
"Yusuke," Ko-Enma sighed, "Don't you trust Botan at all?"  
  
"Of course, but..." Yusuke started.  
  
"She can handle herself. I have total confidence in her." the prince of the spirit world got up and walked to the door. "She'll do fine. As long as he have that thing."  
  
"That thing?" Yusuke and Kurama asked. The red head felt excitement at that term. That thing? What could it be? Locked up behind such carefully guarded doors.  
  
"Botan was able to retrieve a valuable artifact that may be the key to her disappearence. As long as that thing is in this room under Korina's care...she'll be back." Ko-Enma explained.  
  
"What is it?" the brunet was curious. //Yes what is it?// Kurama wanted to know.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have no more time to talk with you today." the prince told them flatly.  
  
"Don't give me that..." Yusuke defied him.  
  
"I knew you'd do this." Ko-Enma sighed again. "I guess I have no choice. Korina." The light from he globe glowed brighter and the brighter it glowed the greater he shadows became but soon even the darkness was eaten by the intense light. "I'm not going to tell you anything else so you should just give up for now. Ja...see you."  
  
When the light was more tolerable Kurama opened his green eyes to see his room. //Huh?// he blinked //was that some sort of teleportation?//   
He absently assumed Yusuke was transported to his own room. The wind blew the chime to sound. That was an unusual amount of secrecy where Botan was concerned. //Where are you? Botan?// Shuichi's stomach growled. Surprised, he laughed at himself and went into the kitchen to see what his mother had made for dinner.   
  
"Shuichi?" his mother called from the kitchen, she must have heard his foot steps.   
  
"I'm here mother." he came to meet her.  
  
"Oh, I didn't hear you come in." she smiled.  
  
"Oh, well..." how could he explain that a demoness named Korina from the Hollow room in the spirit world transported him right to his room, to his desk to be precise.  
  
"Oh well, I'm glad you're home. Come eat." she told him. He always jumped at the chance to have his mother's home cooking. "Oh ah..." she began.  
  
"Yes?" Shuichi asked, with a bowl already in hand for his rice.  
  
"A young lady with glasses, I believe her name was Michiba-san. She asked me to give you this when you got home." she slid a note across the table.  
  
"Michiba-san?" he put down the bowl and read the note.  
  
"What is it dear?" She asked, filling his bowl with rice.  
  
"Michiba-san is a student council member. She wrote me this note, suggesting I visit the new student, Daiki Hazama at his home." he told her.  
  
"A new student, eh?" she smiled "What a wonderful idea. Tomorrow's sunday isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is." shuichi nodded.  
  
"That would be perfect, don't you think? I'll make something nice that you could take, make him feel welcome." she started naming some dishes she could prepare for him, she looked so happy. He was so greatful she could live with him like this, with out fear of that terrible illness that once threatened her life. He wished there was some way Yusuke could feel that same about his life.  
  
"That's a great idea." he smiled. He really knew no one as generous as his mother. 


	6. master

Charms  
It was suggested to me that the spelling of Kuhabara's name should be Kuwbara. I'd like to accept that except for the fact that the japanese language cannot have a consonant with out a vowel. the only exception of course being n. therefore I will compromise and spell it Kuwabara. I hope this is acceptable. Thank you to everyone for your comments and suggestions. I look forward to hearing more.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kurama walked through busy streets and crowds of laughing faces. Sunday was always like this. Everyone wanting to enjoy every bit of their free time doing what they love. His green eyes looked at couples holding hands and smiling at each other. He wanted to be happy for them, but...his gaze fell to the ground.   
  
His red hair fell in waves as he shook his head. He was too busy to think about such things. Besides, he had no intention of leaving this world with his heir. Only some one special could get his attention, but to intrest him in any romantic sense was practially impossible. Even now, no human has ever been so moving.   
  
"So this is it?" He scanned the note from Michiba-san. Then looked at the name plate again. "Hazama." he read, "It must be." He knocked on the large door to the eight, maybe ten foot high wall that divided the house from the rest of the world. He could see large trees making a canopy over the almost half the area. The house itself must be...  
  
"Can I help you?" A little old man in a suit, probably a butler, asked.  
  
"Uh," his sudden appearance surprised Kurama, "Yes. I'm the student council president of the high school class 3-b. I'm looking for Daiki Hazama. Is he here?"  
  
"President of your class." the man seemed moderately impressed. "I see. It is considerate of you to see our young master, however, I'm afraid is not here. I'm sorry." he bowed.  
  
"I see. He's gone out." Shuichi assumed.  
  
"No sir." the shriveled man told him, but what did he mean?  
  
"No?" the green eyes blinked.  
  
"No." the man repeated.  
  
"Then...Where..." a small flock of birds suddenly flew from the trees above the home down inside the walls.  
  
"The young master doesn't live in the main house." The old butler told him, uneffected. "He does come every week to tend the grounds, however, he does not live here."  
  
"Why is that?" the red head reconsidered such a direct question. "That is, if you don't mind me asking." he bowed for the favor  
  
"I'm afaid I don't know all the details myself." he put a hand behind his whispy white hair. "I do know that the late master had required something impossible for our young master to accept. And so his cousin has assumed the master's place in his stead."  
  
"Is that so?" Kurama was learning something new about his classmate. Something private like this, he may not want to bring this up to Daiki if at all possible. Impossible to accept...I wonder. "Forgive me for asking but..."  
  
"Yes." the old man was being so friendly, kurama didn't want to pry but he was curious to know.  
  
"If Mr. Hazama has given up his rights to the title of master, why do you still call him young master?" he asked.  
  
"Oh! This is because he still has..." the man was interrupted.  
  
"Yuma." called a strong voice from beyond the gate.   
  
"Yes sir." when the little man turned to look Kurama got a glimpse of a tall man perhaps 24 years, tossing pellets on the ground and into a small stream that ran through the grounds. Even a glance of this place was magnificent. Daiki took care of these grounds? Something deep inside smiled thinking of the honest effort his classmate must have put into such a beautiful place.  
  
"Who is it and What is his busness here?" the 24 year old had long black hair kept in a red ribbon, just below the shoulders. He wore a lose fitting kimono, strapped tightly at the waist. The pattern was white with crimson and yellow-gold maple leaves on dark branches, reaching upward. Physically he was equisite, but his eyes betrayed something that was not human. But what it was, he didn't have time to guess.  
  
"This man is the president of the young master's high school class. He would like to express his welcome to our new home." the shriveled man explained.   
  
"Very well. Give him Daiki's address so that he won't waste his time here." Those dark eyes, like cole, seemed to look past Kurama. As if he wasn't looking at Shuichi, but straight at the yokai Kurama.   
  
"Yes master." The old man nodded. Green eyes stayed fast until the master of the home turned back to feeding the flocks of birds fluttering around him.  
  
"Master?" Kurama whispered to himself. "Daiki's cousin."  
  
"What was that?" the old man didn't hear.  
  
"Ah, nothing." the red head waved a hand.  
  
"Oh. Well..." the old man gave him directions to a small home just twelve blocks away.   
  
"Thank you." he bowed and hurried on his way. the red head had berely gone five steps before a dark blur obstucted his path. He jumped back with surprise to see Hiei, his blood red eyes looking at him almost...sternly. "Ah," he fought the urge to yell. "Hiei? What," green eyes looked at the carefully wrapped lunch his mother made for the new student. "What are you doing here?" //the less eye contact the better//  
  
"Kurama." he spoke plainly.  
  
"Ha-Hai?" His green eyes snapped to fix with Hiei's gaze.  
  
"Whatever buisness you have with that house..." Hiei turned slowly, "I'm warning you," he looked over his shoulder, "Leave it alone."  
  
"Wha," Kurama was stunned. What was this all of a sudden? A warning to leave this house alone? "What are you talking about? Does this have something to do with that strange master of their's. That man he's not..."  
  
"Human." Hiei finished for him. "Is that...what you were thinking?"  
  
"I know he can't be human. His eyes told me. That's it! So he isn't from the human world at all is he? Is he a demon hiding his form? Did he take a child's body to hide here? Is he...like me?" kurama asked.  
  
"He's nothing like you!" Hiei snapped. Something inside Shuichi gave a little and his breath got caught in his throat. "That creature." the brunet told him. "Leave it alone."   
  
"Hiei..." Kurama blinked and as abruptly as he had appeared, Hiei had vanished. The red head felt the wind blow and instinct told him to look up. At the top of the wall he saw a fluffy tail disappear over the side. "A cat?" the read head wondered if it was really that simple. 


	7. young master

Charms   
  
Thank you every one that reveiwed! Please continue to reveiw. It means a lot to me. Give me some suggestions if you are so inclined. Other wise just to know you reading this fic would be nice;)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
//"He's nothing like you!" Hiei said.// What he said. Kurama touched his cheek. //what's up? why would he say something like that...so suddenly?// the red head wasn't sure how to translate that. He wanted to ask but the fire demon was gone.   
  
Maybe he was concentating on unnecessary things. That instict to look up and that tail of that animal over the wall of this manor Hiei had warned him to stay away from...stay away. Why? Was the master of this house, of the Hazama family, was it because of him?  
  
"Shuichi-san!" a girl's voice called just behind him. He turned to see a plain girl with brown braids and large glasses. "Shuichi-san!"  
  
"Michiba-san." Kurama watched her running. She half colapsed when she got to him. "Are you alright?" he asked. The brown eyed girl braced her hands on her knees and heaved breaths. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I *gasp* had to *gasp* tell you *gasp* I gave you *gasp* the wrong *gasp* address." she managed.  
  
"You came all this way to tell me that?" Kurama smiled, he would laugh if she hadn't strained herself so much. She suddenly stood up straight like a soldier.  
  
"It is my duty to keep you informed of any and all developments in student and classroom affairs. I incorrectly informed you of a student's address and so I am here to correct that mistake." Michiba announced before she leaned on the wall next to her.  
  
"It's alright." the red head tried to assure her. "I made it. See." he looked at the name plate and she did the same.  
  
"Oh good." She breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Where you really that worried?" he asked.  
  
"Well," she put a closed hand to her cheek, "I just don't want you to be inconvinenced...because of me."  
  
"Arigato, Michiba-san." Kurama appreciated her efforts.  
  
"Shuichi-san." she looked dreamily at him and he felt a sweat drop. Suddenly the gate opened and Hazama stepped out.   
  
"See ya old man!" Daiki called over a pack back thrown over his shoulder. "Ah." he stopped in mid-step when he saw them. He seemed to quickly become nervous.   
  
"Shuichi-san. Michiba-san. What are you doing here?" Hazama asked.   
  
"We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." Kurama told him. "But it seems we've come at a bad time. Are you going out?"  
  
"Ah!" he looked at the bag, "No! I..." he tossed it behind him. "I mean that can wait." he assured them. "Please come in." Kurama wondered if Daiki was forcing that smile. "Hey Uncle!" Daiki called. Michiba shut the gate behind them. "We've got guests."  
  
"Guest's?" a gentleman, probably 30 years old, peeked his head out of the door. "Who?"   
  
"Uncle Soba this is..." Daiki began.  
  
"Such lovely ladies!" The brown haired, hazel eyed man approched Kurama. //Ladies?!//   
  
"Please excuse the intrusion." Kurama hoped his voice would help this guy figure out his mistake before he embarrassed himself.   
  
"Not at all, sweet lady. Please let me introduce myself." Daiki's uncle pushed Hazama back, taking Kurama's hand.  
  
"Uh, but..." the red head tried to stop him.  
  
"I'm Tosobaru Hazama." he looked at the lunches Kurama had brought. "A picnic for two. Could it be that you came for Daiki's heart but insead stole mine?"  
  
"No." Kurama told him.  
  
"Come." Soba wrapped an arm around the red head. "Let us run away from all this and create a world of blooming flowers." He took both Kurama's hands in his. //What's wrong with this guy?// Kurama thought, knowing all his protests had been ignored. "I'll be your honey bee." Soba smiled with a devilish grin. Shuichi felt sick. "What do you say?" the man asked.  
  
"I say your a pervert!" Daiki used the backpack he had tossed a moment ago to hit the letcher over the head. "Come on." He grabbed Kurama's hand and dragged him out of that situation.   
  
"Come back any time!" the uncle called beyond the gate. Daiki stomped faster down the street.   
  
"That stupid jerk. Shouldda known better. Never trust him." Hazama grumbled angrily. Kurama had to fight to keep from dropping the lunches his mother made.   
  
"Hazama-san." Kurama tried to get his attention. "Hazama-san." Why wasn't he listening? "Daiki-kun!"   
  
"Huh?" He stopped.  
  
"phew." the red head was relieved, "Another moment and I might have dropped the lunches."   
  
"Oh," he looked down, "I'm sorry. He just made me so mad. Talking to you like that."   
  
"It was a little embarrassing." Kurama admitted.  
  
"Sorry." Daiki looked almost ashamed.   
  
"Don't worry about it. No harm done." green eyes looked around, "By the way. Did we leave Michiba-san?"  
  
"Huh?" the strawberry blond looked behind them. "No. She got a cell phone call while my uncle was harrassing you and she left."  
  
//She abandoned me.// Kurama would have felt alone if Daiki hadn't still been holding his hand. //that's right. He protected me.//  
  
"Thank you." Shuichi smiled.   
  
"Uh?" he let go of Kurama's hand and looked away. "I didn't do anything special." the red head laughed to himself.  
  
"Hey. Is there a park or something nearby?" the red head asked.  
  
"Well," Daiki's storm blue eyes looked around. "A few blocks that way. Why?" he pointed, just then his stomach growled.  
  
"I think it's time for lunch." Kurama offered the lunches. Daiki laughed, maybe a little embarrassed by his body's outburst. 


	8. long way home

Charms  
  
I love reviews. I want more. I'm greedy. Hoshi! Hoshi! Hoshi! *Rolls around on the floor like a baby.* Tosobaru burst's in the door. "Young lady," He races to her. Eiri cringes. "I'll be you're star, your hoshi!" Eiri sprays him in the face with mace. Not star! *turns to audience* In this case I mean hoshi as want or desire. "I'll be your desire." Soba searches for her with out stretched arms. You recover quickly! Time to run. Well enjoy. *runs away* "Come back we'll share our desires under the stars!" *screaming while running away*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The apartment was hot and the cool wind blowing the curtains around was a welcome relief. Kurama lifted the sticky tank top and fanned himself. The floor was so much cooler than his padded bed.   
  
"Kurama." Hiei sat on Kurama's window sill. What do you see? When you look at the stars?"   
  
"The stars?" Kurama didn't understand why he was asking so suddenly. "Giant fireballs millions of miles away from earth, I guess." Hiei seemed to laugh to himself.   
  
"That's what the human's believe." the fire demon looked at him with those red eyes. His expression was soft some how...forgiving.   
  
"Shuichi." The red heard someone call his name.   
  
"Who is it?" He asked.  
  
"Shuichi." The voice came again, louder this time. Hiei looked away and Kurama got angry at the interruption.   
  
"What?!" he turned.   
  
"Are you alright Shuichi-san?" stormy blue eyes looked at him with concern. The sun was hanging lower in the sky. The wind was cooler.   
  
//I must have fallen asleep.// Kurama thought.  
  
"Hazama-san." the red head sat up from the base of the tree. "Excuse me. I didn't mean to dose off."   
  
"So you're okay? Thank goodness." Daiki seemed overly worried about him.   
  
"I'm fine see." he stood. "Maybe a little dirty." he brushed off the back of his pants.   
  
"Well," the strawberry blond gathered up the empty lunch boxes, "It's getting late. I'll walk you home."  
  
"Oh, I don't need an escort. Besides I don't want you to go out of your way." Kurama took the boxes.   
  
"No, I insist." Daiki took the lunch boxes. "You went out of your way for me after all." he started walking.  
  
"That's my duty as student council president after all." Kurama caught up and walked at his pace.   
  
"You can't fool me. I've been to lots of schools and it's nothing like that. I appreciate this and I want to show my gratitude." the blue eyed boy proclaimed.  
  
"Alright but..." the red head started.  
  
"No buts." the strawberry blond told him.  
  
"But," Kurama stopped, "my house is that way." He pointed in the opposite direction.   
  
"Oh." Daiki followed Kurama this time. They walked for several minutes without saying a word to each other. The sun was steadily falling and the street lights would come on soon. They could already hear the evening bugs humming their tune.  
  
"Hey." Hazama spoke after a while.  
  
"Yes?" Kurama was greatful for conversation. It was uncomfortable just walking in silence like this.  
  
"You're the president of class but...what were you doing on the roof all by yourself?" the strawberry blond asked.  
  
"Oh, sure start with the tough questions." Kurama joked.   
  
"I'm sorry." Daiki bowed his head.  
  
"No, I don't mind talking about it." Kurama assured him. "Acctually it's pretty simple reason, it's just a long story." He thought it over, where to begin. "I guess the short version is that...I'm too popular."  
  
"Is being popular a bad thing?" he asked genuinely curious.  
  
"Well, I guess not. In my case though, I can't seem to be around people during lunches, feild trips and dances." green eyes admitted.  
  
"Why's that?" blue eyes didn't understand.  
  
"I have a large following of ladies who admire me it appears and misunderstandings have occured on more than one occasion. The last field trip I went on...I think it was at the begining of the school year. Two girls had tried to give me both their lunches. I refused politely saying I had my own lunch. Unfortunately that didn't satisfy them."  
  
"Oh." Daiki responded.  
  
"It got ugly when one of the girl's boyfriend appeared and tried to fight me." Kurama told him. "I did my best to avoid a fight but...to make a long story short, there was property damage and a few student's got injured."  
  
"Whoa." he was surprised.  
  
"I know what it sounds like, believe me, but I did everything I could to prevent it." the red head assured him.  
  
"I see." Daiki thought about it. "Did you get into trouble?"  
  
"No." his red hair swayed as he shook his head, "The teachers saw everything and pleaded on my behalf to the principle."  
  
"What happened to the other guy?" Hazama asked.  
  
"He was expelled." Kurama told him sadly. "I tried to explain many times that it was just a misunderstanding but...In the end."  
  
"There was nothing you could do." Daiki sympathized. Kurama nodded. "I think he got what he deserved, to get so violent over a lunch."  
  
"You weren't there, it was a misunderstanding." He wanted Daiki to understand. //He was possessed by a demon. Yusuke showed up and started distroying everything and then, after the damage was done the student was left to take the blame. It was a demon's fault.//  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." he agreed. Kurama was glad Daiki was willing to give people the benefit of the doubt. "If you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"What?" the red head wondered what eles he was curious about.  
  
"You don't really seem to like being the president." Hazama stated simply.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Kurama wondered.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm mostly asking because you don't really fit-in in class. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions." he rubbed his strawberry blond head.  
  
"No, you're right." the red head confirmed. "Michiba-san actually nominated me without my consent. The vote would have been unanimous except a few students were absent that day."  
  
"They really like you then." Hazama surmised.  
  
"Yes I know." Kurama replied, "But I never asked for the resposibility."  
  
"But you accept it." the blue eyed boy concluded.  
  
"No one else would hear of a change, even the our teacher Miss Hinageshi." He shrugged. "I don't mind it really. Michiba-san acctually does all the work I'm mostly a figure head, you might say."  
  
"Really?" Hazama was surprised again.  
  
"Yes. When she found out I really prefered not to be the president of our class she took it upon herself to apologize by being my vice president. I wondered if it would really work out at first, but she's been a valuable asset to our class. If we ever have another presidential race, I'd like to nominate her." Kurama told him. Those blue eyes were looking at him and for a moment he thought he saw Daiki smile.  
  
"Maybe you should write her speaches." the boy laughed.  
  
"I'm serious." Kurama explained.  
  
"You really like her huh?" The strawbery blond asked out of the blue. Kurama blinked.  
  
"She's a wonderful person and a loyal friend." the red head admitted.  
  
"Maybe you should ask her out some time." Daiki had a grin on his face now.  
  
"Ask her...? Now I know you're teasing me." Kurama challenged.  
  
"No way you should." he nugged his friend.  
  
"No. I don't like her like that." Kurama waved his arms to make it clear. "She's just a friend, believe me."   
  
"Oh, okay." Daiki seemed to accept that.  
  
"Hey." Now it was Kurama's turn to ask a question.   
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Why don't you live at the Hazama main house?" Kurama wondered if he was out of line. He told himself he shouldn't talk to Hazama about this but since they were talking about person things anyway, and in spite of himself Kurama was curious. There was a long silence and just when the red head was about tell him not to worry about it they arrived.  
  
"Um, It looks like we're here." they stopped at his appartment building. "You don't want to keep your parent's waiting."  
  
"My mother." Kurama told him. Maybe if he kept on telling personal things. Daiki would feel more comfortable confiding in him as well. After all, trust is earned.  
  
"Huh?" the boy asked.  
  
"My father died a long time ago." the red head told him.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." he seemed guilty for bringing it up.  
  
"Like I said, it was along time ago." Kurama tried to assure him.  
  
"Right. Well. I guess I'll see you at school." Daiki turned.  
  
"Hey." Kurama wanted to try one more thing before he would just let him go in this somber mood.  
  
"Yeah?" the strawberry blond replied.  
  
"It's kind of late and my mother love's company, why don't you have dinner with us." green eyes offered.  
  
"Well," he rubbed his head in thought, "I am already here I guess. It's been a while since I've had a home cooked meal. Are you sure you're mom won't mind?"   
  
"She'll be so happy you came, trust me." Kurama invited his friend to follow.  
  
********  
I know this new character is in here a lot but bare with me, this is going somewhere important with the other characters. More details are in the next Chapter I promise. 


	9. one month

Charms  
  
tee hee hee. Eiri-san giggles to herself. Hiei just happens to be walking by and notices her. "Hey!" he approches. Erk! Eiri-san hides something behind her back. Yes, Hiei-san? "What are you up to?" He pressures her for information. "I have a feeling you're up to something." his red eyes narrow. Eiri-san begins to sweat. "Whatever mischief you're up to...It better not have to do with Kurama." Eiri-san sweats more when he puts a sword to her throat. Eh-heh.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"I'm home mother!" Shuichi called but before he got the words out of his mouth he was snatched into her loving arms.   
  
"Welcome home." She let him go before he got embarrassed. "I got worried when the sun went down." she squeezed his hands in hers. "You didn't tell me you'd be out all day."  
  
"I'm sorry." Kurama never meant to worry his mother.  
  
"Huh?" She noticed the slightly taller boy behind her son. "Oh my a guest."  
  
"Yes." Shuichi introduced. "This is Daiki Hazama. He's the new student I met with today."  
  
"Welcome." she bowed.  
  
"Hazama-san, this is my mother." Kurama said with pride. Hazama looked a tiny bit embarrassed but pleased to meet her.  
  
Dinner was excellent as usual. Daiki had a wonderful conversationalist hiding under that bashful teenager. Kurama's mother seemed to like having someone new to talk to. It wasn't too often that she would meet a friend of Shuichi's. Maybe that was because he didn't have many human friends.   
  
There was something different about Daiki that he couldn't really explain. He was honest but mysterious at the same time. He was sociable but shy and independent but probably more at ease when he's with others. For whatever reason he found himself liking this guy. Kurama himself couldn't explain the sudden closeness he allowed himself to feel with this young man. The red head hadn't smiled this much since...  
  
"I'll get us some more tea." Kurama volunteered.  
  
"Let me do that." His mother insisted.  
  
"I'm having a lot of fun." Daiki told the red head when while his mom was buisying herself in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm glad." Kurama felt warm in this atmosphere. Seeing Daiki's joy helped him to forget things.  
  
The hours rolled by and soon became so late that Daiki dozed off. Kurama and his mother smiled at each other and decided it was time for bed. The red head cleared the table from the tatami mats and laid out two beds. One for Kurama and the other for Daiki, just in case he woke and decided to lay down in a more comfortable position. Shuichi's mother put a blanket over Daiki so he wouldn't get cold.   
  
"Please come wake me if you need anything." his mother tucked him in.   
  
"I know mother." he assured her. "But I'm not a child anymore, we should be fine. Beside's your sleeping pills would make you sleep through a train reck."  
  
"Don't say it like that." she insisted. "I hate those things."  
  
"But the doctors proscribed them so you can rest." He told her, conserned that she might want to dissobey doctors orders.  
  
"I'm fine." she sighed "But I'll do what they ask. I know my doctors want the best for me. Just like I want the best for you."  
  
"I know." green eyes told her.  
  
"He's a good boy, I'm glad you brough such a nice guest for me to meet today." she touched her son's hair, smiling. "Well, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, mother." Kurama rolled onto his stomach when his mother turned the lights off.   
  
"It's dark." a voice whispered softly, the hum tickled Shuichi's ear. The red head felt strong arms around him already. He greedily pulled the warmth closer to him.   
  
"I missed you." the red head breathed gently rubbing his cheek against the other's.   
  
"I'm here now." lips touched Kurama's neck here then there. He could feel his heart beating faster. Kurama's hands pulled on the other's clothes hungrily, wanting to feel his skin. The other pulled back, blood red eyes looked at Kurama with admiration.   
  
Kurama's eyes closed when Hiei's face drew nearer. He could feel the other's proximity, hovering just over his mouth. Kurama tasted his sweet breath. His face felt hot when those soft lips brushed against his, teasing his tongue. Hiei's hands reached under Kurama's clothes caressing the warmth he found there.   
  
Kurama's cry of pleasure was muffled by Hiei's passionate kiss. The red head gipped the fire demon's arms bracing himself from the familiar ache. He eagerly awaited the next sensation. Suddenly he felt an arm push him away!  
  
"Huh?" Kurama awoke. It was still dark, probably early morning. //A dream?// He put a hand over his heart, it hurt. His eyes started to burn and he felt his lip tremble uncontrolably. He closed his green eyes, covered his face and let the tears come. Kurama stifled the stuttered and choked breaths that came as a result of the tightness in his chest.   
  
"Shuichi?" Daiki whispered with concern in his voice. He was in the bed beside the fox demon, the red head didn't realize he was awake. "Are you alright?" the boy asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Kurama felt embarrassed and frustrated. No matter how hard he fought to push these feelings away, something like this would happen. //so stupid// He tried to dry his tears and sound as normal as possible.  
  
"I..." He felt his voice crack. He stopped to breathe and calm himself.  
  
//think of something to tell him, anything// he coached himself.  
  
"Shuichi." Daiki put an arm around him and pulled the red head to his chest. Kurama was surprised to say the least. But perhaps, he was more surprised by the level of compassion he heard in the other's voice and the gentleness of this embrace. "It's okay." the strawberry blond told him, reasuring.   
  
Kurama melted into him, burying his face in Daiki's shirt. He appreciated the other's concern and even if the blond didn't understand why the red head was suffering, the boy seemed willing to try. Kurama took fist fulls of Daiki's shirt and allowed himself, perhaps for the first time, to just cry.   
  
The sun was coming up when his tears were finally spent, but Daiki didn't just let him go. Those stormy blue eyes looked at Kurama, telling him not to be ashamed. "Understanding your feelings will give you strenghth. Expressing yourself is a part of that." Daiki brushed a tear away from the red head's cheek.   
  
"Thank you." Kurama said gratefully. He looked down, a still a little embarrassed. Some buttons had come undone on Daiki's shirt, exposing the his chest. His skin was smooth except for the strange scar on his the right just below the collar bone. It was shaped like a cresent moon with a slash through it. "Where did you get this?" Kurama suddenly asked, pulling the shirt away for closer inspection.  
  
"What this?" he touched it. "I was born with it, kind of like a birth mark I guess." He smiled.   
  
"You've got to be kidding." Kurama said solmnly, under his breath.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Hazama-san." Kurama sat up. "Please stay here with us."  
  
"What?" the other darted up. "But I already impossed too much and..."  
  
"You're not living at the main house anyway right? Why not live here till you settle whatever conflicts you have."  
  
"What's this all of a sudden?" he ran a hand through his hair. He did that when he was nervous, Kurama noticed. "Besides what if they don't get settled. Then what?"  
  
"Please." the red head took Daiki's hands in his. Blue eyes blinked and his face looked a little more red than a moment ago.   
  
"But what if your mom..."  
  
"She loves you, trust me. What do you say?"  
  
"Well..." he pulled his hands away and looked at his feet, he looked sad. "Listen, before I say yes or no, okay?" Kurama nodded.  
  
"I don't know how much you know but I'll tell you what you need to know." he took a breath. "I'm the son and heir of the wealth of the Hazama family. My father Hajime Hazama died a month ago." he explained.   
  
//A month ago. That's when...// Kurama felt that pang in his chest.  
  
"I still don't know the cause. Our traditions don't allow an autopsy so the cause of death is still a mystery. Two weeks ago my cousin Kaede was appointed the master of the house because I refused to accept the position. You see, in my father's last will and testiment he has a task for me to perform. But I can't do it." he shook his head. "I can't move on without knowing what happened to my father." Daiki's hands balled into fists and his shoulders began to shake. "There's no reason." he almost spat. "He was thrity eight and healthy. I saw him just the day before..." Kurama touched his back, stroking reassurance.   
  
"Please try to continue." Kurama asked him. He seemed to calm himself.  
  
"I want to know what happened to my dad before I focus on anything else." he explained, "My grandfather gave me just one month to fulfill my duty written in my father's will or Kaede will retain his position as the head of the household." Daiki seemed to look angry. "I don't trust that man. That's why I took everything I own in that back pack and I've been living off my relatives, tending their yards and gardens. I like to do it and it's a way of paying for my room and board. So..." he turned to Kurama finally. "That's my story. I understand if you want to take back your invitation."   
  
"No." Kurama wanted even more for him to stay. "Please stay with us."   
  
"But why?" Daiki asked.  
  
"Because, I want to protect you." green eyes told him.  
  
"You're weird." the strawberry blond ran a hand through his hair. 


	10. ice demon

Charms  
  
Eiri-san twitches, bleeding on the floor. I don't think Hiei liked the end of that last chapter. *gargle* *cough* "Eiri-san!" Yukina appears. "What happened?" She put her hands around the author's wounded neck and performed a healing spell. I'll be fine, thanks. By the way you're in this chapter. "Me?" She touched her face in embarrassment. She's so cute.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Yesterday a day at the park promised mild weather and acceptible tempurature. Today it was cool enough to require a light jacket. This out of all the fall months had the most unpredictable weather. A common theme, however, was the progressively colder tempurature.   
  
"How fun I get to make two lunches from now on!" Shuichi's mother smiled to herself.   
  
"Thank you. I don't want to be any trouble so..." Daiki said shyly.  
  
"Oh no trouble." she assured him.  
  
"Come on we're gonna be late." Kurama slipped his jacket on.   
  
"Right, I've got the lunches." Hazama brought to carefully wrapped boxes.   
  
"Have a good day." She waved to them.   
  
"Good morning!" Michiba-san smiled when they got to the classroom. School was normal, Michiba was apologizing and Kurama was just trying to get things done. Daiki was catching up quickly in his studies but an extra tutoring session couldn't hurt.   
  
"Stay after?" Daiki asked.  
  
"Just for a few days. I'm not bad when it comes to studying but have some buisness I must attend to, studen't meetings and such." Kurama explained. "I'll meet you at home alright." //Funny// the red head thought //It's so comfortable saying that.// He shugged it off.  
  
"I've got our best student already for you. So you'll be competing with the rest of the class in no time. Oh, and the teacher said to give you a few quizes to check on your aptitude." Michiba set down some papers.  
  
"Oh, man. Quizes already?" Hazama pouted.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later." Kurama left, his first step out the door of the school and a cold breeze chilled his breath.   
  
His instincts told him something was amiss. Green eyes closed, concentrating on his inhuman senses. He opened them again to see a pale kimono and long white hair drifting though the sea of students. This slender figure stopped and looked with stormy blue eyes directly at the green eyes that had only now saw the resemblance.   
  
"Yukina?" Kurama took a step and a small flurry of snow flakes in a chilled wind surpried him, blinding him from her for a second. He looked again but she was gone. //Was that Yukina? No.// That person was different somehow. Yukina is like the gentle snow. That person, those eyes were like ice itself.   
  
//Why now? Is it because of Hazama-san? I'm think...He's running out of time.// Kurama ran to the one person he thought might have an answer to his question. If he knew, maybe he could help.  
  
"So you've come to visit this old woman?" Genkai asked.   
  
"It's so nice to have company." Yukina prepared tea.  
  
"How kind of you to stay with Genkai, Yukina-san." Kurama told her.  
  
"I've already told her and I'll tell you too. I don't need any company. I've lived alone most my life. I'm used to it." the old master grunted.  
  
"Please don't start that again." Yukina begged. Genkai sighed.  
  
"What do you want Kurama?" she was as straight forward as ever.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you." Kurama told her sincerely. "I do have a favor to ask."  
  
"Out with it." She sipped her tea.  
  
"I have several questions and I hope you'll be patient with me." Kurama prepared her. "I suppose I'll start with this one: Do you know anything about a scar shaped like a cresent moon slashed by an arrow like shape."  
  
"A scar, eh?" Genkai said thoughtfully. "The moon scare sounds like a wolf demon's mark."  
  
"You think so too." Kurama confirmed.   
  
"You mean the one with the mark is a wolf demon." Yukina tried to understand.  
  
"No. The one with the mark is the property or, at the most, under the protection of the one who put it there." she explained. "The arrow...I don't know that one. It could be a mistake or..."  
  
"Or what?" the ice demon was curious.  
  
"The scar is not only identifying. It is infused with a ward spell when it is carved. If the ward is defaced delibirately, it could mean a warning to the protector that their protectorate is now vulnerable." Genkai considered.   
  
"I understand. Thank you." The red head bowed, "I have another question, if that's alright."  
  
"Why not?" the old woman shugged.  
  
"Have you heard of a demonness named Korina?" Kurama asked, less confident she would be able to answer this question.   
  
"Korina?" she thought about it. "I guess...I recall from my childhood if you can believe my memory." she laughed. "My mother told me about a wicked demon that only appeared in the winter when the snow was piled high. She would murder innocent people and leave their bodies for the wolves. But some how she came to fall in love with a humble wood cutter. For the sake of love she changed her form to appear as a human."  
  
"She married him?" Yukina asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes and bore him many children." Genkai continued.   
  
"I think I know this story." Kurama admitted. "The deaths didn't stop and one cold day the wood cutter was told his wife was surely the ice demon. At first he thought it was from jealousy but as time passed his suspicions grew. Till finally..."  
  
"He confronted her." Genkai continued. "She had no desire to trick him, she loved him. She told him the truth and in that truth she was forced back to her demon form. With a final warning that she would take revenge if the wood cutter were to mistreat her children, in a blinding light she disappeared. No one had seen her since."  
  
"Oh." Yukina looked sad.  
  
"What's wrong, Yukina-san?" the red head asked her.  
  
"It's so sad. She was seperated from her loved one because the truth about her was discovered. Now she can't be with her husband, she can't see her children." A pearl dropped on the floor as she sniffled. "She must be so lonely."  
  
"It's just a story." Genkai told the girl.  
  
"Yukina," Kurama placed the perfect pearl in her hands. "I'm sorry to distress you. Please don't cry." He squeezed the girl's pale hands.  
  
"I am being silly aren't I?" she sniffed and dried her eyes.  
  
"Not at all." Kurama assured her. He turned to Genkai and bowed. "Thank you again Genkai-sama. You've been a great help to me."  
  
"..." Genkai just looked at him perhaps a little surprised.   
  
"Really." he told her. "I really must be going. Thank you for the tea." He was walking out the door when Genkai stopped him.  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Yes." the red head turned around.   
  
"You're aura is different today." she looked him over.   
  
"Huh?" Kurama was confused. //My aura. What does she mean?//  
  
"You've got to focus on what's important. Don't lose control of you're emotions. The human body you're in has hormones demons can't control fully. They can make you feel things you won't understand. Becareful." she warned.   
  
"Uh, yes." Kurama left, considering Genkai's words. //That was strange. Talking about me so suddenly.// The clouds were scattered across a darkening sky. Probably it would rain tomorrow. //What's important now is to find out if Hazama-san is targeted by wolf demons, or enemies of the wolf demons. But who? He said he got the scar since he was born. His father died unexpectedly. Could those events be connected somehow?// 


	11. called away

Charms  
  
So everyone, What do you think of my story? Please comment. Thanks to everyone who already has. "Ne, Eiri-san?" Yukina asked timidly. Yes, Yukina? Eiri smiled at the adorable ice demon. "About the story Genkai-sama told in the last chapter..." Yes? "What happened to them all? Her children, her husband, what happened to her?" Eiri-san put a finger to her chin. I wonder...  
  
chapter 11  
  
"Shuichi-kun! Look!" Daiki laughed presenting his test. "I got a perfect score!"   
  
"That's great news, Hazama-san." Kurama congradulated him. "Because you've been studying diligently for several days now, so it's no surprise."   
  
"Great job Hazama-kun." Michiba clapped her hands in excitement. "You've come so far in such a short time."  
  
"Thanks." He rubbed his strawberry blonde hair. "I had lots of help."  
  
It had been days since Kurama had heard anything or seen anything that might help explain what could be happening to Daiki. The boy himself seemed to be avoiding the issue. The old butler mentioned something about a month in connection to his inheritance.   
  
If Hazama only has a month to accomplish some task, every minute counts. Why then would Hazama divert his energies to such simple tasks as studying and hanging out with friends? It's true he wants to find out what happened to his father before he moves forward. If so, why then? Why is he doing nothing?  
  
"Shuichi-kun?" Daiki and Michiba were looking at him, "Is something wrong? You look so serious."   
  
"Um." Kurama blinked. "Nothing. Sorry."   
  
That night, when Daiki comfortated Kurama without question. He just held the shaking fox demon until he stopped crying. Perhaps Kurama's words were rash, //I want to protect him.// but the feeling is genuine. Unfortunately, it's difficult to protect someone from an invisible threat. How can Kurama do anything if he doesn't understand how, or even why?  
  
"And then I thought, pie." Daiki described the exam as they walked home. "Pie multiplied to the variable b and..."  
  
"Huh?" Kurama realized he took a few steps while the strawberry blond had stopped. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Maybe we should take another way." Hazama looked on guard, staring straight ahead. Kurama snapped his attention forward.   
  
"Uh." The red head felt a sweat drop seeing Yusuke leaning on a wall, his arms folded and Kuwabara also looking rather intimidating to an average high school student. "Yeah, maybe you're right."  
  
"Right." the boy relaxed a little and turned to a cross street. "How about this way?"   
  
"Sure." Kurama lingered, he gave a glance to Yusuke. Kuwabara looked like he was going to follow, but the brunet stopped him. Yusuke pointed his thumb to a nearby back alley. The red head nodded and followed his companion.   
  
After two blocks Kurama made an excuse, telling Daiki to meet him at home. He didn't like the idea with gang memebers hanging around the neighborhood but in the end he agreed. That was of course because Kurama was very persuasive. The red head thought about the serious looks on his friends faces. This must be important.  
  
"Yusuke-kun." the fox demon met them in the open alley cluttered with pipes, concrete blocks and a tarp hanging off a scafold. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"God you're so formal." Yusuke sat on large plastic pipes piled near the old wood fence. "Don't you ever get tired?" the brunet seemed to be a little more abrasive than usual.  
  
"Not really." Shuichi shrugged. "I find disrespect much more tiresome."   
  
"Do tell." Yusuke jumped off the pile. "You'd think respect would mean lettin' you're friends in on the action."  
  
"Action?" Kurama was completely confused. "I don't understand."  
  
"Don't play dumb." Kuwabara excused him, but of what he couldn't guess.  
  
"Yeah that's his job." Yusuke took a jab at his orange haired friend whenever possible.  
  
"Hey!" Kuwabara defended. The brunet ignored him, coming closer to Kurama. Green eyes never wavered from his brown.  
  
"You really don't know, do you?" Yusuke asked him surprised.   
  
"Know what?" Kurama was getting frustrated.  
  
"I can't believe that, she was seen at his school." Kuwabara wasn't giving up.   
  
//she?// Kurama thought back to the slender person in the white kimono. //could he be talking about that person?//   
  
"Shut up. He doesn't know." Yusuke yelled at him. "Sorry about that." the brunet turned to the red head. "We thought you might be hiding something about Botan's disappearance.   
  
"Botan?" That was a surprise. "But she's on a mission, remember?"  
  
"Come on." Yusuke's lip curled in disgust. "You really believe it's that simple? She's gone missing and still hasn't reported back. You think I'm just going to sit on my hands."  
  
"She's always helped us. We've got to do something for her." Kuwabara apparently gave up accusing the red head.   
  
"We heard a rumor about a girl with long hair in a kimono around your school. Blue eyes and long hair almost white, who does that remind you of?" Yusuke asked him.  
  
"Yukina." Kurama answered bluntly.  
  
"Well," the detective scratched his cheek, "Yeah her too but..."  
  
"I've seen a person like the one you describe." the fox demon told them.  
  
"You have? Was it Botan?" Kuwabara asked anxiously. Kurama shook his head.   
  
"No. I saw her once but, I could tell she was more an ice demon than a spirit guide. She didn't look like Botan, in addition, her energy was totally different." Kurama explained.  
  
"An ice demon?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I know." the red head put his hands in his jacket pockets. "I've been trying to find more information to see if I could confront her but...I haven't felt anything for the past three days. I'm afraid I may have scared her off."  
  
"God!" Yusuke yelled. "This is so..." his fists were clenched and his teeth were grinding against each other.   
  
"I'm sorry." Kurama felt bad he couldn't help. He was more disapointed that Yusuke didn't have anything new to tell him.   
  
It started to rain as he was walking home. Thankfully his mother always made him take an umbrella on cloudy days. It seemed to get even colder as he walked. The air was cold enough, he could see his breath. Finally home, he kicked off his damp shoes at the door and took of his jacket.  
  
"Daiki-kun? Have you come back?" Kurama's mother came from the kitchen. Green eyes blinked at her. "Oh Shuichi I thought you had a tutoring session."  
  
"Yes, that's over now." Kurama made excuses. "Where did Hazama-san go?"  
  
"He got a phone call from his cousin asking him to go to 'the main house.' I'm not sure what it was about but he left rather quickly. I hope everything's okay." she put a hand to her cheek.  
  
"What's this?" Kurama picked up the umbrella Daiki had been using.   
  
"Oh my. It's raining frogs out there and it will be dark soon. He'll get a cold if he gets caught out in this." she said worried.  
  
"I'll go find him." the red head volunteered.  
  
"If you must then bundle up." She gave him a sweater.  
  
"Mother." Kurama took the sweater. "Thank you for caring but you should really be going yourself."   
  
"I can't go on a trip when you need me." She defended.  
  
"It's just some rain. You promised grandfather you'd meet him at the hot springs in osaka. You don't want to disappoint him do you?" he told her. "You haven't seen him for years after all."   
  
"You really are too much." Kurama's mother hugged him. "Always thinking of me. Thank you." She let him go. "I've made you both dinner, you'll have to heat it later I guess." she smiled. "Please take care of each other. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
//A call from his cousin to go to the main house.// Kurama didn't know what it could mean but he couldn't help but hope that this event would set things in motion. Perhaps this would modivate Daiki to persue his inheritance. If not, then maybe going to that house will help him understand better, who and what he's dealing with.   
  
//I hope everything's alright.// There was only one certainty. Daiki wouldn't go back to the main house for no reason, it had to be important. That master, he remembered Hiei's warning, would he do something to hurt Daiki? //I can't allow that.// 


	12. human

charms  
  
Kurama is my favorite character in the Yu Yu Hakusho anime. I like Hiei also but Kurama is more interesting to me. The reason lies in the fact that he's open enough to tell you about himself but...he's still such a mystery. The more you know about him, the more you realize how little you know.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Are you sure you have everything?" Kurama asked as the taxi honked the horn again. His mother tied the rain bonnet over her black hair.   
  
"Yes dear, and if I need anything else I'll just pick something up." She smiled.  
  
"Call, if you need something." her son scolded her. "You never get anything for yourself unless I convince you to."  
  
"I guess I've been caught." she took up her bags. "My cab is waiting and you need to get Daiki-kun." Kurama nodded. "Well, I'll see you in a week." after a moments hesitation she opened the door. "But you'll call if you need anything?" she looked at him worried.  
  
"You left the address and phone numbers of grandfather's and the hot springs didn't you? I'll call if we need you." he assured her.  
  
"Good." she looked a bit relieved. "I hope it's not raining in Osaka. I'd like to take a dip as soon as I get there." she gave him a cat smile. "I'm off."  
  
"Come back safe." the red head told her. He watched her to the cab then came back inside. The fox demon took out his class information book and found Daiki's name. The address was the same as the main house, that means the phone number's the same. He picked up the phone and dialed. In a moment the old scruff voice of the butler answered.  
  
"Hazama residence, may I help you?" he spoke firmly.  
  
"Yes." Kurama wondered where to begin. "You may remember me from the other day, Shuichi..."  
  
"Ah yes, our young master's student council president." the old man's voice was more excited now. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm well." the red head told him. "Thank you."  
  
"It's good of you to call. May I ask if our young master is in any trouble in school?" the old man asked with interest.  
  
"No, not at all." Kurama understood how it may seem, especially if Hazama hadn't told his family where he's been living for the past few days. "I am a bit conserned however, you see he was having dinner with my family and he received a phone call..."  
  
"Ah yes, a wonderful lady answered that call. She's in your family then." his scruff voice reflected a smile.   
  
"Yes. My mother. Please, can you tell me if everything is alright? Hazama-san didn't say anything strange, he just left so quickly."  
  
"I see. I see." the old man sympathized. "Let me explain. First let me assure you that the young master is in good health. He arrived here some time ago and is visiting his young niece." Yuma, Kurama remembered what the master called him. "You see, Miku-san's condition as worsened."  
  
"Miku?" Kurama was learning something new about his friend, albeit unhappy news. "I'm sorry to hear he's niece is ill."  
  
"She's not sick." the butler corrected. "The family physician has seen to that, but she is weak and..." Kurama thought he heard another person speaking in the background.  
  
"Sir?" he wanted the butler to continue.  
  
"Please excuse me." Yuma said after a pause. "I've taken enough of your time."  
  
"Not at all, I..." he was interupted.  
  
"A taxi will be arranged when the young master wishes to return home." the old man assured him. "Please do not concern yourself. I'm sure you will see him in class tomorrow."   
  
"Well then," Kurama wanted to question him further but there was probably a reason Yuma stopped the conversation, "Thank you for your time." the green eyed fox felt like fate was against him, stopping him at everyturn. "Goodbye."   
  
The red head replaced the phone receiver and just stood for a moment wondering about what secrets that family must be hiding. How Daiki is directly involved. And how painful it must be to be so alone. Because secrets, of course, can only seperate people. //Is he trying to hide something from me? Does he feel he can't trust me? Maybe it's just that I'm not asking the right questions. Or could it be that he just doesn't know where to start?//  
  
Kurama was hungry, but he wanted to wait for Daiki to get back. Sharing a meal with some one is always more enjoyable and...The fox demon went to his room and found Daiki's homework cluttering his desk. He looked it over and found a few errors but the conscepts were correct. //Human error.// Even if it doesn't follow a logical course, if it feels right, how can it be wrong?   
  
//Being human isn't wrong.// the red head decided. His mother, his friends taught him that. //Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Michiba, Daiki and mother are all human.// he put a hand on his chest. //Shuichi is human but my soul, my power, and my heart are Kurama the demon.// Kurama's head began to swim with confusion. He felt dizzy and disoriented.  
  
"Wha...what's happening?" A jolt of pain shocked the core of his being. "ugh!" he colapsed to his knees, holding on to the corner of the desk. Something was very wrong with him, but what? the fox demon huffed breaths of suffering. Finally he colapsed.  
  
His green eyes opened enough to see the window. The cold blue frozen pools of the mysterious ice demon stared back, accusing. //Who are you?// he wanted to ask //Are you doing this to me?// The fox demon felt a haze of oblivion pass over him. His mind was clouding over, once destracted, now quickly becoming nutralized. //Why?// he fought it.  
  
The darkness was coming stronger than a paralizing drug or even a poison. Kurama began to wonder if he would die here, so helpless because his human side dulled his senses enough to leave him so vulnerable. In the moments before he fell to unconsciousness, the ice demoness reeled back. She seemed to be in pain, in a flurry of ice crystals, she was gone.   
  
"Kurama." Hiei was standing in her place. "Kurama!" He crawled in the window and touched the fox demon's hand. His touch felt as if it burned the red head's skin. "You're freezing." he snatched his hand back, he must have felt a similar shock. "Don't worry Kurama, I'll take care of you." The fire demon began to unwrap his arm. "Just hold on." was an echo in the fox's ears. He wondered breifly, if he was dreaming again. A fanciful dream, before the end. 


	13. alone

Charms  
  
Connections, connections. Everything's connected by some common string if you follow it back far enough, but how far can you go until you begin to see the loop?   
  
Thanks for comments! Comment more!! Muwahahaha!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
//what's happening?// Kurama thought he said but he couldn't tell if he was hearing the words or still thinking them. //Is anyone there?// the darkness was maddening it was inert, endless and...cold. Kurama wanted to rub his arms and warm himself but when he reached...nothing happened. He didn't reach, he didn't feel. It was dark and...  
  
//Please someone, tell me I'm dreaming. This can't be death.// He remembered the stone cold eyes of the ice demoness and the pain and...and something else...Why couldn't he remember? If he could remember, some of this would make sense or maybe give him a clue anyway.  
  
"I'm not dead, not by a long shot." Kurama heard a voice. "But dreaming is out to."  
  
//Who is it?// the voice was familiar, Kurama new it better than Hiei's, Yusuke's or even his mother's voice but who...no...how?  
  
"It's going to be close. I hope he can sort it out." Without a doubt that was the voice he called his own for hundreds of years, until sixteen years ago, Yoko-Kurama.  
  
//He?// shuichi asked, trying to remember beyond those terrible eyes. //what do you mean? How can you be talking to me when you're...me?//  
  
"You?" The darkness was split by the fox demon of golden eyes and long silver hair. "So." Shuichi suddenly felt wind and saw a sky from the grassy feild they stood in. He looked at his hands. "you reject me?" Yoko-Kurama asked.  
  
//What?// Shuichi's green eyes looked into the gold eyes of his past. It was such a confusing question it was absurd.  
  
"That's why I'm standing here and you're standing there, isn't it?" the silver haired demon folded his arms. The look on his face was casual, no worry or disappointment. What was he thinking?  
  
//That's ridiculous, I can no more reject you than I can reject myself.// he put a hand on his chest sincerely. He said that and yet something was missing. //To deny you would mean I cannot accept my existance.//   
  
The demon's gold eyes never faltered. He came a step closer and snatched Shuichi's wrist. The red head gasped, feeling adrenaline from the shock of his speed. Yoko-Kurama pressed Kurama's pale hand against his warm cheek.  
  
"But I frighten you don't I?" he's eyes were more playful now. Like the cat who caught it's mouse.  
  
//I have no reason to be afraid.// Green eyes averted as he pulled his hand away. He could think clearer a few steps back.   
  
"Deny all you want." the fox demon threw his hands in a shrug. "The more you do the worse it will become. I don't know how long we can last against the hunter in your condition."  
  
//The hunter.// was barely a whisper, although, this whole time he never felt words form in his mouth. Ignoring that, Kurama remembered well the hunter that forced him into hiding. That man, he could take everything away. The red head steadied himself. //But...he's in the demon world.//  
  
"So was I." They were facing each other again.  
  
//No. it's impossible, he wouldn't have come as long as he serves the Mastsue.// The red head insisted, although a bit rattled from the mere mention.  
  
"Impossible? tch tch tch." the silver haired demon's touge clicked against his teeth as he waved a finger in the air. "You've already sensed his presence."   
  
//When did I...?// Shuichi put a hand to his head, desperate to remember something so important.  
  
"He's here." Yoko-Kurama moved closer to his other self, so slowly Shuichi barely noticed when the distance between them vanished. "And he will find you. And I don't know about you but," the demon took the red head's hand and casually draped it over his shoulder, "I don't want to die yet."  
  
//What are you doing?// Kurama felt an arm come around him and a hand tilting his chin up.   
  
"They say when you kiss you share a peice of you're soul." the tall yokai leaned in. "If you never meant to reject me, you won't reject me now."   
  
Kurama didn't know how to start being confused. It could all be a dream, couldn't it? But...he was supposed to know something. Something that this part of him knew. If a kiss was all it took to get that back, very well. He closed his green eyes, blushing madly and maybe even trembling. Was he the only one bottered by the kinky nature of this proposal?  
  
"We are meant to be the same soul, you and I." the other whispered. Sweet breath touched Kurama's lips, asking for acceptance. Strong arms tightened around the red head in a gentle but firm embrace, pulling him into a...passionate kiss.   
  
It was strange at first but, with every breath the other's mouth became more familar and enjoyable. He could feel the closeness of that something he wanted. A voice, a heart, a memory, a life he wanted back. Shuichi's arms wrapped around Yoko-Kurama's neck, hungry for more.   
  
Kurama felt a wild, insatiable lust flooding his senses. His silver hair was soft, his demon scent and the taste...Give me more, his body cried out with every touch. In his madness the red head didn't mind the claw of the fox demon that marked his back. Blood mixed with sweat as they moved closer together. The heat of their bodies amplified by their desires, threw logic and reason to the wind.   
  
"I am you." the other breathed "I want what you want." Yoko-Kurama brushed his lips down Kurama's neck and nibbled on his ear. "Tell me." the yokai asked him. "Tell me what you want."   
  
The red head felt like he was on fire. His passions up to now had all been reactions from desires welling up inside him. No thought, just action. He had even forgotten the reasons for why this all began. Questions now would just get in the way. Shuichi kissed the silver haired demon hoping he would just forget about such destractions.   
  
"I want?" The fox demon insisted, pulling back. Green eyes saw the determination in those golden pools. He would have to come up with an answer, a satisfactory answer.  
  
"I..." Kurama heard his voice, finally. He breathed, not sure what to say. "I want..." before he finished the sentence the yokai was already shaking his head. That's not it. A calming feeling fell over him, he was remembering that something he couldn't remember before. "I want..." his lower lip trembled as he remembered an anxiety as well. Yoko-Kurama nodded. "But..." his heart stung with pain and his voice shook. "I don't think he wants me."   
  
"You...I...have got to try. You see...I don't want to be alone any more." Yoko-Kurama's golden eyes confessed what green eyes reflected. They embraced in the darkness, until Kurama was alone and ready to follow that pulling feeling to a light beyond his eyes.  
  
"Morning?" Kurama rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. Birds were singing in the hours just before sunrise. A warmth filled him and he sensed a power pouring into him, giving him strength. He reached to touch is chest and felt a hand. Looking down he saw Hiei laying by his side, the dragon marked arm drapped over his heart. It was glowing an orange hue as the black dragon stirred.   
  
"Hiei." the red head brushed his cheek. //Is he sleeping? He must have exhausted himself.// Kurama pulled him closer, covering them with a light blanket he found nearby. "It's okay now. You can sleep." Without fear he took Hiei's hand and kissed the dragon. The fire demon breathed a sigh and relaxed against him. "Thank you." he kissed the other's hair and held him. 


	14. heart

Charms  
  
That last chapter was not planned but it was nice. Eiri-san smiles cheerfully, holding back Hiei's nose bleed with a tissue.   
  
Chapter 14  
  
Laying with him like this was so comfortable. The brunet breathed steady and deep. His heart beat fluttered against the other's skin. Not many knew this, Hiei's heart beat faster than a human's and faster than many other demons. Hiei never slept long and the red head presumed that to be a contributing reason.   
  
Kurama had been dosing for a few minutes when Hiei opened his red eyes. The fox demon gazed back with appreciation and tenderness. To his surprise, his senses were clear. The fog that plagued his heart and mind seemed to be gone.  
  
"Kurama." Hiei sat up with a jerk. "I didn't. I mean I wouldn't..." He seemed hurried to explain something, and he kept averting his eyes.   
  
"Hiei? What's wro...?" Kurama tried to sit up but the sudden movement tickled something in his lungs, he coughed uncontrollably. Hiei reached out to give him support. He caught his breath quickly. "You saved me Hiei." Kurama said weakly.   
  
"Kurama." Those red eyes looked at him for a moment before he snatched his hands away. //What's wrong with him?// Hiei kept glancing at the fox demon's chest. He looked down to see what he was looking at.   
  
"You..." he figured out the misunderstanding that might be assumed under different circumstances, "You ripped my clothes." He told him.   
  
"..." the fire demon frowned.  
  
"It had buttons, you know." Kurama mentioned holding up the shreds.  
  
"I'm not going to explain myself." he defended. "I did what I thought was necessary and I'd do it again too." the brunet declared.  
  
"I really liked this shirt." the red head slipped off the rest.   
  
"Hey," Hiei turned around, "I'm still here."  
  
"Well excuse me if I happen to be very uncomfortable in sweaty, torn clothes." Kurama stood picking at his rumpled pants. He didn't feel embarrassed or bashful around him at all. Could his dream have given him as strength to feel this way?  
  
"Uh," the fire demon seemed overly embarrassed as he mumbled something else under his breath.  
  
"I had the strangest dream." the fox demon told him casually, speaking so freely with him was fun. "Oh, could you hand me some pants, their in the top..."  
  
"No, you can get them yourself," Hiei snapped, "and if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you stay away from your new playmate."  
  
"You don't have to be so angry." Kurama put his hands on his hips. "And by playmate are you talking about Hazama-san?" It's been a long time since he felt he could be this open with his demon companion.  
  
"I told you to stay away from them and you have one move in with you." the fire demon shot a glare over his shoulder. The red head frowned.  
  
"You said stay away from the house and I've done that." Kurama defended walking around him to get some pants. "Hazama-san doesn't have anything to...Wait, how do know so much about this family?" Hiei ignored him.  
  
"I guess your human ears don't hear very well." His red eyes drilled into the other. That comment made something small in Kurama weaken. "See if you can get this straight. Stay away from them!" he opened the window. "All of them!" he ordered before he disappeared. The curtain flapped in the cool morning breeze, batting at the suns rays.  
  
"Human." Shuichi looked at the pants he had fished from the small chest of drawers. Why was that becoming such a bitter word? Kurama vaguely recognized the click snap of the key opening the front door. He quickly dressed himself and met Daiki in the hall. "Good morning."  
  
"Oh," strawberry blond yawned, "You're up early."   
  
"Well since mother went to meet my grandfather at the hot springs in Osaka, I'm the one who will be cooking for us." Kurama announced.  
  
"Oh, I could do that." he yawned again. "I made you worry last night, it's the least I could do." he rubbed his blue eyes  
  
"Don't concern yourself with that, but maybe we'll take turns." the red head considered. "There's still a few hours before school so why don't you take a short rest and I'll make lunches and our breakfast."  
  
"Well," *yawn* He was so adorible, his bag drooping off one shoulder and his hair all disshevled.   
  
"Go on." Kurama pushed him. //I will protect you Daiki. I made that promise. I will.//  
  
Daiki didn't sleep for long but he seemed to have gotten some rest. the fox demon had to restrain himself, he wanted to ask so many questions. He wanted to share his own expieriances about caring for a sick loved one. But until Daiki was ready to talk, he must try to be a stablizing force. To make things as normal as possible, chores needed to be done.  
  
It was garbage day and Kurama asked Daiki to please collect what he could and if at all possible seperate burnables and non. The blue eyed boy ran back and forth and sorted this and that into seperate bags. He seemed eager to help. Of course, he always had been.   
  
"Hazama-san, Breakfast." Kurama called, sitting at the table. The lunches were set out to cool and breakfast was laid before him. He smiled to himself, sure his mother would be proud. This was, this was good. //Healthy distractions.// The fox demon thought holding back a twinge of sadness.   
  
"Shuichi-kun?" Daiki stood at the kitchen doorway. It was uncomfortable, the uneasiness that radiated from the strawberry blond.  
  
"Yes?" the red head was worried about his friend and would gladly help him if he asked for it. Was he trying to ask now?  
  
"Did anything...happen...yesterday, while I was gone?" he asked, a little embarassed perhaps. This was unexpected.   
  
"Mother left of course, I looked over your homework, um..." he tried to think of anything else that could sound normal.   
  
"Nothing else?" he seemed to be shrinking, as if trying to avoid confrontation but he was also determined.   
  
What was he looking for? Could he know some how that the ice demon was here last night? Was it possible Daiki knew something about his attack? If so, was he some how involved? Green eyes blinked, jumping to conclusions wasn't going to help anything.  
  
"No." Kurama told him, perhaps a bit frustrated. When it came down to it, he really didn't know anything about Daiki except that...   
  
Daiki shrank a little more before he pulled out from behind him the ripped shirt. There was a small waste paper basket in Kurma's room, he must have found it while taking out the garbage. //Stupid!// the fox demon cursed himself. How could he have over looked something so obvious?  
  
"I found this in your room." blue eyes confronted.   
  
"That...well, you see..." Kurama was trying to think frantically of an excuse, any excuse. "I was thinking of making something with that old shirt and I got a little excited with the scissors..." If that wasn't the most lame excuse he had mustered...  
  
"Did you cut yourself too?" Daiki showed him four stains of blood in a claw pattern across the lower shoulder of the shirt. Kurama's mouth opened and he dropped his chopsticks.   
  
"It can't be." he whispered to himself. "That was a dream." Daiki sucked up his courage and grabbed Kurama's hands and looked them over. The sudden touch made Kurama blush especially remembering the supposed dream that couldn't have been a dream.  
  
"I though so." blue eyes looked at him sternly. "You were attacked last night weren't you?"  
  
"I..." The red head was still trying to recover from the warm hands holding his, tightly.  
  
"It was those punks we ran into on the way home wasn't it." Daiki drew the wrong conclusion. The fox demon almost fell out of his chair. "That's it, your not walking home alone again."  
  
"Huh? But..." Kurama tried to protest but Daiki was dragging him some where.  
  
"Let me take a look at those scratches." He sat him in the front room while he got the medical kit. "Take off your shirt." The young man insisted.   
  
"Y, yes." the fox demon obeyed, peeling the shirt away from his shoulder. The open air stung as the throbing wounds across his shoulder blade. Why didn't he notice before? He drew a sharp breath through his teeth when the alcohol swab touched his tender flesh.   
  
"I'm sorry." Daiki told him but Kurama shook his head.   
  
//I'm used to pain by now.// The strawberry blond blew lightly on the scratches to help the alcohol evaporate faster. His breath sent tingles up and down Shuichi's body. //Don't do that.// He wanted to say when he felt his face getting hot. The young man put bandaids on as much of the scratches as he could. His fingers lightly stroking the strips to secure them.   
  
"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Daiki asked with a compassion that was so...frustrating. He ran a hand over the fox demon's shoulder and down his back, looking for more scatches or bruises perhaps. Kurama moved away pulling the shirt back over his shoulders.   
  
"No." he told him simply, physically this was true.   
  
"Right." the strawberry blond replied. As he reassembled the medical kit, it seemed horribly quiet.   
  
//You aren't going to ask me anything? You aren't goingt to tell me how stupid it was to walk home alone? Even if you were mistaken. You aren't going to say something?// Kurama bit his lip. //Say something!//  
  
"Oh gez!" the blue eyed boy exclaimed. Kurama blinked. "We're gonna be late for school!" 


	15. cursed

Charms  
  
No talk, story.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Don't let these fractions fool you." The teacher, Miss Hinageshi pointed with her chalk at the problem one of the students just solved incorrectly. "The divison of two characters as indicated here isn't the end of the problem."  
  
Kurama wasn't paying attention. He was looking out the window considering the strange things that happened of late. The ice demoness, the attack, Yoko-Kurama, and the //The hunter.// That word echoed in his mind.   
  
{"You've already sensed his presence." the silver haired fox demon told him.}  
  
It can't be...It has to be impossible. The Matsue would never allow such a skilled hunter to come to the human world for anything less than...assasination.   
  
{"My father was only thirty-eight and healthy..." Daiki explained once. "He died a month ago...I still don't know the cause."} //Could it be connected?//  
  
{"The one with the mark is the property or, at the most, under the protection of the one who put it there." Genkai had explained about Daiki's scar. "Cresent moon...arrow...could be a warning to the protectorate."} //what's the connection?//  
  
{"The young master's neice....Miku-san's condition has worsened..." the old butler told him. "She's not sick, but she is weak."} //What is it that sets them apart? Why is Hiei so insistant?//  
  
{"Whatever buisness you have with this house...leave it alone." Hiei warned him once. "That creature...he's nothing like you."} //What?//  
  
{"Where's Botan!" Yusuke had asked Ko-Enma. "...it's imparative you don't interfere." Ko-Enman answered.}  
  
Maybe he was reaching, what connection could Botan have to this besides an appearance similar to the ice demon, but Yukina also...Kurama was having a crisis of time. Everything seemed to be hinging on a month. Some days dragged by like a 'dead man walking,' while others had the speed of a flame in the wind.   
  
He brushed a hand through his crimson locks. //What does it all mean?// The fox demon felt a head ache coming on. His other hand idoly scribbled on some paper as he looked from the cloudy day to the chalk board. Nothing new. Green eyes glanced at Daiki.  
  
{"So human." Hiei had said.} His memories of that dream were vivid. The fire demon seemed so disappointed, maybe even angry. //Human.// the fox demon frowned.  
  
//Stop getting distracted.// he scolded himself, trying to stay focused on figuring out the events of late and hopefully drawing some kind of useful conclusion. His hand stopped and he looked down at the paper. A bitter feeling welled up in him and he turned the paper over.   
  
"Daiki Hazama-san." Kurama hadn't noticed one of the office aid's open the door to the classroom.   
  
"Yes." Green eyes watched him stand obediantly.   
  
"There's a phone call for you." The aid told him.  
  
"Thank you." he left the room.  
  
"Let's continue with geographic forms in three dementional space," the teacher focused the class. Although some girls were talking diagonal from Kurama. "It's important to understand that no matter how the form changes, these concepts still apply."  
  
"I heard that Daiki's whole family is cursed." one girl whispered to another. "They don't live very long and you barely ever see them at all. They lock themselves inside and stare out the windows waiting for demons to put them out of their misery."  
  
"It's probably the demon on the phone," a boy behind them leaned forward, "'I've come to take your soul.'" the boy reached over them wiggling his fingers menisingly, the girls squealed.  
  
"If you can't pay attention, stand in the hall." Miss Hinageshi ordered, the students obeyed.  
  
//Curse?// Kurama had never heard that rumor.  
  
{"In a final warning she said she would take revenge if he were to mistreat her children." Genkai's story of Korina was like that.} //But if it's the ice demon why would she attack me? And in that case what would the hunter have to do with it?// Now he was getting a head ache.  
  
"Excuse me." The office aid was back. "Hazama-san has asked to be excused from the rest of his classes today. The priciple has given his permission."   
  
"Very well." The teacher nodded.   
  
"Sensei." Kurama stood, he had to find out what was happening. With a few excuses, Miss Hinageshi allowed him to leave. He ran out the door and was racing down the hall when, out of the corner of his eye he saw Daiki in the school yard running toward the front gate. "It must be an emergency. I wonder if his niece is alright."   
  
The fox demon tore open the closest window. After a quick glance to be sure no one saw him, he jumped from the third story. He shot through the trees and flashed over the wall to meet the blond as he came around the corner. Daiki stopped, his eyes wide like he had just seen a ghost.   
  
"Shuichi-kun." he was panting. So was the red head, trying to look like he had exerted himself. A thunder boom was soft from the distance.   
  
"What happened?" the fox demon heaved trying to sweat a little. Hazama lowered his head. The gray clouds rolled in waves darkening the already dim day. "Hazama-san!" he insisted, tired of being ignored.  
  
"Please stop calling me that!" Daiki shouted. Kurama took a step back, he had never shouted before. "The truth is..." his voice was not steady. "The truth is, I'm adopted. My father, my real father's name was Hikari. Shinzo Hikari."  
  
"Daiki Hikari." Kurama remembered that name from his first day. Miss Hinageshi said it but after saying Hazama a few times, he thought it must have been a mistake.  
  
"That's right." he began to walk, inviting Kurama to come. "I'm still apart of the Hazama family, but I'm acctually a distant cousin." He explained. "I was adopted by the head of the family when my real parents died in a fire ten years ago. Only Miku-chan and I survived."  
  
"Forgive me but I called yesterday and they explained that she was your neice. Was he lying to me?" Kurama told him.  
  
"That's not it." He shook his strawberry locks. "Miku, she's-she's my sister." Daiki looked sad. "She was two years old when We were seperated. She was adopted by Fuyuki Hazama who's the acting head of the family. I don't think she even know's who I really am. But I swore, I'd do everything I could to be there for her. Even so...I didn't turn out to be such a great brother after all." He put a hand over one side of his face.   
  
"I've been so selfish." Daiki laughed bitterly. "So wrapped up in my own problems, if she did know, she'd probably hate me." a sad smile lingered. "Being an uncle you've got more excuses. I think I've used them all." Those blue eyes never once looked Kurama's way. "Maybe I'm being selfish now by telling you all of this. Then again, you've been so kind to me. I think you deserve the truth."  
  
"Hikari-san." Kurama tired it out. "I don't deserve anything."  
  
"But," the strawberry blond was already protesting. The fox demon raised a hand to silence him.  
  
"I did what I did because I wanted to help you. Not because I wanted something from you." Green eyes told him. They walked for a time without a word between them. Blue eyes front, yet distracted, like he was considering something.  
  
"Say," Diaki broke the silence, "Shuichi-kun?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you believe in curses?" the boy asked.  
  
  
  
"Curses? Like curse of the mummy?" Kurama tried to act unknowlegable.  
  
"No." He shook hus head. "This one's genetic." Daiki told him solmnly. "It's been in my family since the feudal era at least. All of the original master's decendants have suffered medical conditions that are directly connected to weak hearts."  
  
"Weak hearts?" Kurama asked. //Can that be considered a curse?// "What about a transplant?"  
  
"Miku has already had one." he told him. "it seemed to be working for a while but the exact same symptoms came back not even a year later. They've all but given up on her."  
  
"But...what about you?"  
  
"I'm worried of course, she's getting worse everyday. And there's nothing..." his fists clenched and his body was tense.  
  
//That's not what I meant, I wanted to ask you...//  
  
"Shuichi-kun?" he seemed more relaxed, maybe a little helpless.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're the only friend I have right now." he told him bashfully. "It's not manly but, I don't want to be alone." blue eyes told him. "Please come with me. Meet my sister, if she's feeling well enough that is. They try to keep her quarentined so that she won't get sick. That would just complicate everything."   
  
{"You see...I don't want to be alone anymore." Golden eyesconfessed.} Kurama was surprized to hear those words again so soon.  
  
  
  
"I understand."  
  
"So...you'll come?" Daiki asked trying to hide his hopefulness.   
  
"Of course." Shuichi smiled. Daiki really did care, his heart was greatful and a bit sad, heavy but alive with excitement. //Poor Miku-chan.// He worried about the little girl, his friend's sister.  
  
"Walking isn't fast enough," Daiki stopped suddenly and waved down a taxi. "The main house will pay the bill." he pulled Shuichi in. "Step on it." the strawberry blond ordered. 


	16. family ties

Charms  
  
It's all coming together dear readers. Eiri-san dry washes her hands. Muhuhuhahaha. "Don't bad guys usually say 'Mwahahaha' or something." Yusuke stuffed another hand full of cheeze puffs in his mouth and continued to push buttons on the ps2 controller. "Yeah I think so to." Keiko mentioned, concentrating on the game. Hey don't eat um' all! Eiri-san protested. My little brother will kill me if he finds you in here eating his snacks and playing his fighting games. "It's the least you can do for not including me in this story." Yusuke huffed. Eiri-san fumed. "I ran out of juice." Kuwabara handed Eiri his glass, not bothering to look up from his comic. Eiri-san sighed.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." the old butler, Yuma served Kurama some green tea. "This is the only kind the master approves of."  
  
"Green tea is fine, thank you." the red head took the cup graciously.  
  
"I'm afraid I must also apologize for the wait. My master is very protective of his daughter Miku-san. She's such a treasure to this family. The only time I've seen him smile is at her." the man's wrinkles curtained to a smile of his own. "Her mother also was a great inspiration to him."  
  
"Was?" Green eyes looked up from the steaming beverage.  
  
"Yes." The man frowned. "I'm afaid it was too long ago since she's passed away. The master has never been the same."  
  
"I'm sorry." Kurama felt uncomfortable, like he learned secret he shouldn't.  
  
"No, no." the man stood. "As I said it was a long time ago, six years now." He took the small serving tray with him. "Please excuse me, I'll be right back with some snacks for you."  
  
"Oh," the red head felt like he was imposing. "You don't have to..."  
  
"I hope you like mochi." He left.  
  
"Hai." green eyes searched the room. He'd been there for over an hour. He wondered if Daiki was with his sister now. {"I don't want to be alone." the strawberry blond told him.} //but should I go find him? Would I be intruding?// he rotated the hot cup in his hands.   
  
Kurama felt guilty, not being with his friend when he needed him. //maybe I could just see if he's in a room near this one.// the red head placed the cup on the tatami mat and went to the sliding door. He felt like he was sneaking out of the room even though he was just walking. It was so quiet, save the rain.   
  
This place was a mansion. Everything looked like it came from a bygone era. Wall scrolls of beautiful maidens, children, warriors and nature scenes. The storm darkened the world so many of the hall lamps were alight. It was odd seeing electric and oil lamps in the same hall. They had telephones, he knew that, because he had called, but he wondered what other mixes they might have had.  
  
The smells in this place were so diverse the old lingering, sometimes shadowed by the new. Among the old smells was Daiki. It takes a true aficionado of scent to truely recognize a person's smell before puberty. //He was here as a child.// The wind batted at sliding door just a few feet away. Lightening flashed when he opened it.   
  
The garden behind the mansion although wet and darkened, was clearly one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. Moss covered rocks let streams of water roll onto the lush vegitation around them. The monsterous trees, lots of flowers and a small bridge spanning the small stream. Kurama smiled imagining Daiki playing here as a child perhaps playing tag with other children.   
  
The red head shut the door and heard the thunder clap. It shook a lamp near by. //The storm is getting closer.// He was prepared to go back to the room he had been waiting in. Yuma had surely brought him snacks by now. As he often does he glanced in the opposite direction before turning down the corridor. He spun around, realizing he had seen something.   
  
The hall was unusually dark peering into the darkness was not easy when blinded by a lamp so close by. He turned it off. *click* He strained his ears for any noise beyond the falling rain while he let his eyes adjust. The lightening flashed throwing a shadow against the wall. Green eyes grew wide. The shadow moved fast before the lightening siluette had faded from the air.   
  
Without thinking he moved forward, dashing after it. His mind hadn't fully recovered from the possibility of his presence and suddenly... Kurama's feet carried him down the hall and past a few blinding flashes of lamps that painted the way threw the house. Just when he thought he had caught up a door opened.   
  
"Wait!" Kurama stopped in a room. He breathed for a moment sweating adrenaline. "What," his voice was small as he looked over the room. It was a girls room, probably, a feminine scent filled this space.   
  
"Um." a small girl's voice alerted him to the bed behind a divider screen. "Yuma? Is that you?" A tiny animal sound like a purr but not like a cat drew closer to her. "Oh! It's you Hoyo-chan." she had a sweet voice, light and gentle. "Don't lick my face, Hoyo-chan." she giggled, but stopped suddenly and coughed.   
  
"Are you alright?" The red head drew near.  
  
"Who," she sounded insecure before she coughed again.  
  
"Can I get you something? Water?" He offered kneeling by the screen and trying to sound as unthreatening as possible.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Shuichi Minamoto. I'm a friend of Daiki Hazama." he told her, hoping this would be acceptible.   
  
"Daiki-oniichan's friend?" Any fears she might have had were replaced by excitement. She strained herself to sit up. "My...my name is Miku."  
  
"Please don't push yourself," the red head insisted.   
  
"Please, move the screen." she asked combing her hair with her fingers. "I'd like to see you." Kurama obeyed.   
  
"I've never met a friend of Daiki-oniichan." She nodded to him, to weak to bow probably.   
  
"Pleased to meet you, Miku-san." he smiled at the blue eyed, light brown haired girl. One hand was tightly cluched around the front of her yukata and the other was petting a small fluffy cat like animal. It had blond fur with an odd black pattern on it's cheek.  
  
"Only Yuma-ojichan calls me that." she frowned.  
  
"Gomen," The red head bowed, "Miku-chan." she brightened.  
  
"That's better." the twelve year old girl was so pale and frail looking. But to pity her would be wrong, besides she seemed happy and well cared for.   
  
"This is Hoyo-chan." she introduced the fluffy tailed rodent (perhaps).   
  
"Hello." he smiled and was rewarded with tiny growl that wasn't so dissimilar to it's purr.  
  
"That's not very nice, Hoyo-chan." she picked up the small thing. "This is a very important guest. He must be very special to my uncle because he's never brought me a guest before. And to get my dad's permission to see me," she smiled at Kurama, "He must be very special indeed."  
  
"Uh, well," the red head scratched his cheek. He didn't actually have permission to be here. He wondered breifly what kind of punishment he might get for being here. Then he thought about Daiki. This was his house and Shuichi is his guest that means any punishment would be...  
  
"Minamoto-san," the old butler stood in the door way, a bit out of breath. //I'm caught! Don't panic, play it cool.//  
  
"Ah," he turned to face the old man, "I was looking for the washroom when..."  
  
"I'm very sorry," the old man's wrinkles were in a frown. "I'm afraid you can't be in here. She's quarentined you see, any visitors...Ah! that animal is back." Yuma snatched the creature into his arms.   
  
"No! Yuma!" she whined, reaching for him.   
  
"I'm very sorry but any visitors have been strickly forbidden. You know that." he said gently, trying not to be the bad guy. "Please lay down and get some rest."   
  
"Alright," she smiled at Kurama first, "It was very nice to meet you."  
  
"Maybe I'll see you again." the fox demon smiled back.  
  
"I'd love that, any time." she giggled, Yuma pulled the screen in front of her.  
  
"Please come with me." Yuma bowed. Shuichi followed. They walked in silence. Kurama was starting to recognized the hallway. The room he had waited in was just a few doors down the hall. "Here is the wash room." he nodded to indicate direction, "and just there," he nodded again, "is the sitting room please return there when you're finished."   
  
"Uh," Shuichi didn't acctually have to use it but, it was his alabi so, "thank you."   
  
Even the washroom was huge, he shut the door, reentering the hallway. After a few steps he heard some talking from a slightly open sliding door. Recognizing one of the voices was Daiki's, green eye peered in.  
  
"I told you, he's a friend. He would never..."   
  
"Daiki-kun," Fuyuki the master of the Hazama family spoke in commanding tones. His kimono was yellow with blue clouds. An orange-red ribbon wrapped his long raven hair tightly to his head. "I don't want to discourage you from making friends, however, don't you think it's poor timing. Bringing him here isn't wrong but Miku-chan's condition is serious. You know that. And you're friend's carelessness has surely betrayed his thoughtless nature as well." pine green eyes narrowed. "So I've decided, he will never see Miku-chan again."  
  
"You're always like this." Daiki's voice shook with anger. "Shuichi-kun is not some stupid kid and Miku-chan is not you're property," he was shouting, "she's not some doll you can play dress up and hide away from the world like Aya..." Fuyuki's swift, pale hand struck his cousin's face. The boy was silenced.  
  
"You will not speak to me in this manor!" his posture was proud but in his air there was pain and torment. "As long as I am the master of our family, you will..."  
  
"Heh," the strawberry blond smirked. "Family? We're all dead soon anyway. Anything we do will just make this torture last for another sad year." he was speaking so softly Kurama strained to hear.  
  
"Freak." The master's face twisted in disgust before he turned away from the young man. "Do you think you're better than us because our hearts are weak? You think you can lead this family?" he turned back with hate in his eyes. "If you hadn't survived that fire...you would have died as you should have, a worthless boy."   
  
In the silence Kurama's heart sank. //Hikari-san.// Perhaps it was just jealousy but...Daiki wasn't fighting him, like he accepted Fuyuki's judgement over him. //It's not true.//   
  
"Minamoto-san." Yuma said his name, just behind him. Horror gipped his heart when Daiki looked at his friend. Those blue eyes looking at him realizing what he knew, {"...died as you should have, a worthless boy."} //no//  
  
"Hazama-san." the red head opened the door, fully, knowing that hiding could only make it worse. Daiki gasped a furious breath and ran out of the room through a side door. Moss green eyes caught Kurama's, telling him to leave him alone, let him be humiliated and waste away in his misery. Eyes like emeralds glared back refusing to allow this precious friend to suffer.  
  
"Hazama-san!" The fox demon grabbed an umbrella on his way out and stole out into the night of rain, lightening and thunder in search of him. 


	17. home

Charms  
  
"There, there." Kurama's mother comforts Eiri-san who is sobbing uncontrollably. "What's wrong with her?" Yusuke peaks around the door with a rice cracker in his mouth. "Eiri-san is happy that she got reviews on her story." she smiled at the boy. "If she's happy why is she crying?" Yusuke looked at her confused. "Tears are the emotions you just can't hold inside anymore, whether it's sadness or happiness." Kurama's mother explained. "huh?" Yusuke didn't get it.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Hikari-san!" Kurama yelled over the howl of the wind. "Hikari-san!" The storm was terrible, could it be turning into a hurricane? The water fell in sheets and he struggled with the dark umbrella to keep the wind from taking it away. It was getting colder too, a few of the drops that hit him were like tiny daggers that chilled his skin under his clothes.   
  
Daiki is out in this! He was out here alone and humiliated. Kurama tripped and did a one handed rebound flip just in time to avoid a mud puddle. His friend didn't have the skills, the experiance to prevent the kind of damage such small things can do.   
  
//I should never have come//...Daiki wanted him to come but...Hiei told him he shouldn't but...there's no way he could have predicted this. Hiei thinks of battle and winning, rarely does he consider the delicacies of interaction between others. The hunter...he was sure that silhouette was the same as the one that nearly killed him sixteen years ago. That...was probably it, the warning.  
  
The fox looked around, //what am I doing?// he was wondering thinking about useless things. He had to find his friend, and fast. He knew Daiki didn't have a coat or umbrella and with this storm he would surely get sick or worse. //damn it.// his chest tightened. How could someone with so much experiance and wisdom in life be so useless? He swore...to protect...  
  
"The next bus is in twenty minutes!" Yusuke told Keiko over the wind. They were standing out side of a coffee shop, under the shop cover. //Yusuke-kun.// Kurama was surprised to see them here. //they can help me look for Daiki. Yusuke has seen him once.// he thought hopefully and began to cross the street.  
  
"Let's go inside and get something warm to drink while we wait. Okay?" Keiko rubbed her hands together. Kurama stopped //maybe they're on a date. Yusuke has only seen him once. Maybe I shouldn't ask.// the fox demon stepped back on to the curb.   
  
"Sounds good." He put an arm around her shoulder and they walked up the steps to the glass door. //I have to find him myself.// Kurama winced feeling a high powered rain drop sting his cheek. //If they were to ask why, I couldn't tell them. It'd just embarrass him more. I can't do that.// Kurama continued down the street.   
  
"What is it Yusuke-kun?" Keiko asked.   
  
"I thought I..." he hesitated, "...never mind." Yusuke told her.  
  
Bright lights of cars flashed past him hurrying to escape the storm. He passed people cowering under shop curtains and in eateries. Any one on the street was running to get off of it. Kurama wasn't afraid or even brave there was a single driving force that kept him going. Nothing noble about fixing your mistakes, everyone should.   
  
It was like a vice on his chest thinking how stupid he had been. The fox demon's mistakes had been unnumbered but this one was different. He felt so guilty. He just wanted to help. That's all he ever wanted. Some how he made it worse...worse and worse. He bit his lip and whined at the new wound, tenderly touching it. //so stupid//   
  
"Hikari-san!" he called again and again and nothing. Where could he have gone? The red head cursed himself again for knowing so little about his friend. He had no idea where to start. Where would he go? What would he do? There had to be an answer. He went to the park they had shared a lunch together for the first time. Shuichi even braved Tosobaru Hazama who tried to persuade him to come inside many times.  
  
"You're soaking wet," Soba told him, putting a hand on his shoulder "You should get out of those wet clothes, I've got plenty of."   
  
"No, thank you." He pinched the hand off his shoulder.   
  
"Ouch." the brunet took his hand back. "Well, maybe some tea then, you're freezing. You're young and I'm sure you feel invincible but you need help too some times you know. You'll catch a cold if you don't..."  
  
"Is he here? Or not?" Kurama insisted.  
  
"Why not come in and see?" he pesented the open door.  
  
"I won't ask again." there was a low growl in his voice that added a threat a human teenager couldn't.   
  
"No." the man didn't seem threatened so much as defeated. His shoulders slumped for a moment.  
  
"I see, well, excuse me." Kurama was tired and hungry but he never forgot his manners.  
  
"Shuichi-kun," Soba caught his attention, the man was smiling at him. "There's no where he'd rather be...than the place he calls home." he turned away. "Whether he only calls it home for a year, a week or even a day." His door shut lightly. The streaks of water looked like insects buzzing around the lamp light.   
  
"Home?" green eyes widened with new resolve. He was tired and his body ached but he would bare it. //Home// he tossed the umbrella and ran in the only direction he could be. Inhuman speed and strength helped him jump and soar from tree to lamp post to fence top. It after sunset and the world of light was bogged down by that rain that had been beating over it's surface for hours now.   
  
The closer he got to home the more gentle the rain seemed to be. The wind blew softer although his red hair had long been soaked down, his once flowing clothes now stuck to his body. The lamp light just out side of the apartment building lit up mists of heat from his body that the chilled air greedily swept away. //You have to be here.//   
  
"Achoo!" a sneeze errupted from the other side of the gate. Kurma darted to see if...  
  
There he was, sitting in the same lamp light. He was soaked and looked pale from the cold, or maybe it was the light. Strawberry blond hair looked light brown when it was wet. The teen shivered, sitting against the wall and his arms wrapped around himself. Daiki looked just like a lost puppy who just happened to get caught in the rain.   
  
The red head was more happy and relieved then he ever thought possible. He knelt by the boy's side, putting a hand on his shoulder, reassuring. Daiki's clothes were spotted with mud and scratches. Where had he been? Kurama decided that it only mattered if he wanted to talk about it. He wouldn't make the mistake of prying into his life, not again.   
  
"Oukairinasai (welcome home)." Kurama felt hot tears mix with the cold rain on his cheeks. Daiki's face was buried in his arms.   
  
********  
  
I'm soooooooo sorry. I'm so bad with names. I didn't realize I already named the Hazama master Kaede. So I named him Fuyuki. I really like Fuyuki much better so I'll be sticking with this one. Sorry for any confusion. 


	18. protect

Charms  
  
Tell me what you think everyone? I love hearing from you. I'll respond as much as possible to general and specific enquiries. Sorry if it seems a little drawn out but this is a very important transition period, be patient with me, onegai.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Hikari-san? Let's go inside." Kurama stood. The rain was gentle but it was very cold. "Hikari-san?" He wasn't moving. "Hikari-san." He checked the boy for a fever, his forehead wasn't hot, cold if anything. Daiki was shivering, uncontrollably. "Come on, you need to get warm." The red head tugged on his arm. He just sat there. "Come on." he was getting worried. "Please, look at me!" Blue eyes obeyed but...  
  
Daiki was unresposive to almost everything. Kurama tried talking to him several times but...perhaps he wasn't saying the right thing. The strawberry blond was safe and home but... The red head peeled the boy's long sleeve shirt off his tired body. The scratches were dirty and numerous. A bath would be best for both of them, being exposed to such harsh weather.  
  
Kurama was being driven mad by the silence, he was never this quiet. He allowed his red headed friend to lead him around like a broken doll. The most frustrating and painfull of all was the look in his eyes, or the lack there of, like nothing was real, like nothing mattered.   
  
"Hikari-san," Kurama told him. The youth was sitting on the closed laundry hamper in the hall way to the bath. "You need to take a bath and I can wash our clothes if you give me yours."   
  
Kurama took his shirt off and glanced at his friend who hadn't moved. He took off his pants an glanced again. Daiki was still looking down, at the floor or his feet or nothing, who could be sure?   
  
"Hikari-san." he knelt by him in red breifs. "You don't want to catch a cold do you?" blue eyes looked at him, not really looking at him. Kurama sighed inwardly, he didn't want Daiki to feel like a burden. "Look, I'll help you. Stand up."   
  
The boy obeyed, standing slowly. Kurama unclasped the button on his pants and the weight of the water helped pull them down so he didn't have to take an embarrassing posture. Kurama took a deep breath looking at those green boxers and pulled them down. That wasn't so bad, especially since he's eyes were closed the whole time.   
  
"Come on." the red head took his friend's hand and led him to the bath. He scrubbed Daiki carefully stroking the dirt away, trying not to aggrivate any of the wounds. From the blond's lack of reaction he wondered if it was making a difference.   
  
"I was worried," Kurama wanted to say something, rather he wanted to hear a something, any voice would do. "when I couldn't find you." The soapy towel picked up splotches of red and brown. "I looked everywhere I could think of. I even went to your uncle Soba. Close your eyes." The red head worked the shampoo into those strawberry blond locks.   
  
"I was surprised. You weren't there, of course, but he helped me find you." Warm water rinsed the suds off. "I could have been searching all night." Kurama guided his friend into the warm, mineral treated waters. Daiski soaked while the red head washed himself. "I'm really glad..." he paused when rinsing his hair. "I'm really glad that I found you."   
  
Kurama dressed Daiki and himself. The first aid kit was running low on bandaid's but there were enough to cover the larger scratches. The red head laid out two beds side by side. The red head's stomach was growling, going to bed on an empty stomach was not acceptible. What would his mother say? He warmed some stew his mother had left in the refrigerator for them.  
  
"Here," Kurama put the bowl of steaming food before his friend. "It smells great and tastes even better." he assured the young man. He picked up his spoon and dipped it into his bowl. After a moment, the ceramic spoon clicked on the ceramic bowl. Niether of them had taken a bite. "Aren't you hungry?" Kurama watched his friend out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't moving. Did he really expect any different?   
  
Kurama remembered the lively dinner conversations Daiki, his mother and he had these past days. More life and cheer than he could have hoped for, now... //What would mother do?// but that thought was no good. His mother was his mother and Kurama is Kurama. //What do I do?// the red head had no clue as to how to bring him out of this.   
  
"You have to eat something." Kurama moved closer to Daiki and spooned some stew, offering it to his friend. "Come on." he smiled, encouraging. The boy did nothing, just stared into nothing. "Please," he felt hot tears threatening to pour out, but he resisted. The last thing Daiki needs is another reason to be insecure. "Please eat something. I know you're hungry." he told his friend, offering the spoon again. Nothing.   
  
Kurama was so frustrated and guilty and unsure he was getting angry. //He will eat.// The red head put some stew in his own mouth and chewed any large peices. He tilted Daiki's head back and pressed his lips against the others, they parted easily. Kurama kept a hand on his friend's throat to be sure he swallowed.   
  
The boy didn't swallow at first so the fox demon massaged the muscles around his esophagus and encouraged his mouth with his own. He swallowed! Kurama took another spoon full and another. After he was half way through the bowl and feeling a slightly embarrassing sense of accomplishment, he noticed Daiki's stormy blue eyes were focused.   
  
"Hikari-san." green eyes searched for meaning behind them. As far as meaning goes there wasn't much but the youth was looking at him, really looking at him. Kurama tried again to offer the spoon to Daiki. Blue eyes were fixed but he didn't seem to be taking any other sort of stimuli. "It's alright." he assured the other. "Just a little at a time."   
  
They finished off the bowl and Kurama ate his own. Feeding himself felt different after feeding Daiki the way he did. It was strange. Blue eyes looked at him, not intent, not hopeful or bashful or anything so compicated. Daiki's eyes were simply focused on Kurama. the fox demon was honestly not sure what to make of it.   
  
"We'll get the dishes tomorrow." the red head stretched. "Let's get some rest." He pulled back the blankets. Daiki just stood there, looking at him. "Come on." Kurama lay on the futon and pulled his friend's hand to lay him on the one beside him. They lay in the half light from the window for several minutes. Kurama opened one eye and confirmed his suspicions. Daiki wasn't sleeping, he was just looking at the red head.  
  
"You need to sleep." Kurama moved closer and brushed a hand over his face and Daiki closed his eyes. When he moved his hand away blue eyes opened again. "Sleep." He put his hand on the other's cheek experimentally. the boy's eyes closed slowly, after a moment his breathing began to deepen. The fox demon slipped his hand away and Daiki opened his eyes again.   
  
"Are..." green eyes blinked, "Are you afraid?" //you are afraid.// Kurama moved his whole body closer, "See," he was lined up with Daiki. This made him blush but hopefully the darkness was concealing enough. "I won't leave you." Kurama kept his hand on his friend's cheek this time. Blue eyes closed.   
  
Kurama watched him, sleeping so close. His heart was beating steady but hard. //Daiki needs me.// Those words meant nothing really, he felt needed. Even thought, he was in pain, Daiki came back. Even thought the is suffering, Daiki trusts Shuichi. Even thought he can't handle the pain and suffering, he'll stay with Kurama. //I swore...I will.// 


	19. demon heart

Charms  
  
Dear readers... "Ah! Get on with it!" Kuwabara threw some popcorn at Eiri-san. Why you! "You're blocking my view!" Ko-enma told her. "Down in front!" Yusuke threw Kuwabara's popcorn. "Hey!" the carrot top teen protested. Every one?...Eiri-san pouted. Fine, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Yoko-Kurama stood a short distance away looking into the forest on the edge of the field that had once spread forever. Shuichi walked closer to him, watching the way the wind played with his hair.   
  
"It's you." Shuichi called. The silver haired demon's ears twitched.   
  
"That again?" he half registered the teen behind him.   
  
"You mean, we're seperate again? But I thought..." the red head realized, he didn't mind the thought of having to join together like before. There was a fun kind of dirtiness about it he found irrisistable.   
  
"So did I..." Yoko-Kurama turned to face him. His face felt hot when the demon stepped toward him. "We were the same for a time, I remember." He touched Kurama's hair, lifting crimson strands between his fingers. "But something happened..." the demon leaned close, breathing his scent.   
  
"Something?" Kurama watched those golden eyes with breathless anticipation, feeling a strong arm reaching around him.   
  
"We..." The word barely touched the others lips when Yoko-Kurama shielded his red head self from a sudden wave of hot air pressure followed immediately by an explosion. Kurama was so shocked he didn't know how to begin to recover. Then the silver haired demon spoke again. "Remember what I told you?" The silver haired demon asked, releasing him. He began to walk to the tree line. Green eyes recognized the crimson trailing down his leg from the terrible gash in his lowerside.   
  
"Wait! You're hurt!" Kurama tried to come closer to his past self but every step seemed to pull him futher away.   
  
"Be careful," the golden eyed demon continued as a chilled gust of wind rushed between them, "a storm is coming." The forest was burning, bellowing smoke and heat, his other self was wounded and there was a terribly annoying buzzing sound that wasn't like any insect he had ever heard.  
  
*RIIINNNGGG* The phone woke Kurama with a start. He sat up and Daiki's arm slid off his side. //Huh?// He looked at the strawberry blond. He was sleeping soundly. *Riiinnnggg* He carefully moved away wondering how he found himself with his back to his friend and an arm over him. *Riiiiinnnnnggggg* Was that getting louder?   
  
"Hai Hai," he made it before it rang again. "Mushi mushi (kind of like saying 'can you hear me?')?"  
  
"Shuichi-kun!" his mother's voice was on the other end.  
  
"Mother, I'm glad to hear from you." he really was, being a stablizing force was hard without someone to stablize you. Then he remembered what he told her about calling him. "Do you need something?"  
  
"No, no dear. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. You sound cheerful. How's Daiki-kun?"  
  
"Uh," Shuichi didn't know what to say. He looked to his room, where Daiki should still be sleeping. "He visited his family yesterday," he tried to put as much of the truth into his report without telling her everything. "We had the stew you left us last night. It was great!" Knowing Daiki is in this state wasn't going to help anything. It'd probably just ruin her vacation. "Are you having fun there?"   
  
"Oh, yes!" she added humor to her voice. "The water is wonderful but the smell is always strange." Shuichi smiled. "You're grandfather has brought a guest with him. He's very nice, I'm meeting so many new people. I'm enjoying myself." she assured him.  
  
"That's wonderful." Shuichi was happy for her. "I hope you're eating right." he scolded.   
  
"Yes, sir." she said obediently. They giggled at each other. "I'm glad you're okay."  
  
"Mother," he complained.   
  
"I'm sorry." she apologized, "I know your old enough to handle anything. It doesn't mean I'll never worry about you." there was a short silence on the phone. //mother// there was nothing more he wanted in this moment but to have his mother hold him like she always had. To pet his hair and tell him everything would work out in the end. "Oh!" she said suddenly. "There's a ping pong tournament and I'm up next, good bye, son."  
  
"Good bye mother."   
  
"Love you." she added.  
  
"I love you too." he put the phone down. He didn't like misleading her. It was necessary sometimes. He went to his room and found Daiki standing in the middle of the blankets. His storm blue eyes looked at him. "Hikari-san." Kurama was a little surprised, he was fast asleep and tried to keep things quiet enough not to wake him.  
  
Before the red head knew it, the young man moved toward him and grabbed his hand. Kurama gasped unsure how to react. Daiki's hand was losely around his own, but that wasn't the point! The seemingly puppet like boy had moved and touched him without pressure or coaxing. Blue eyes looked at him. //Are you making sure I'm real? Or trying to tell me you don't want me to go? Maybe both.//   
  
"It's okay." The red head squeazed his warm hand. "I'm here."   
  
Kurama prepared a simple breakfast and fed him with chopsticks. He was getting better! The red head made their lunches and everything but even after he had everything together, he knew he shouldn't bring Daiki to school like this. There would be a lot of unwanted questions, but he couldn't leave the boy here either. Daiki made it clear the didn't want to be alone.  
  
"Hikari-san." Kurama took his friend's hand. "I have a very special friend for you to meet." Blue eyes stayed fixed on the red head.  
  
It was a little odd navigating the streets, guys holding hands wasn't exactly a common sight. Daiki might follow other wise but he didn't want to take any chances of losing him in the morning crowds. Finally they arrived. They walked the steps up to Genkai's temple. At the top of them a dark figure loomed.  
  
"Hiei." Green eyes narrowed. //This is very suspicious// "Are you visiting Genkai?" he asked sarcastically. the brunet huffed.  
  
"I already told you, she's none of my buisness." the fire demon's deep voice was cold.   
  
"Then..." Kurama recognized those red eyes fixed on Daiki. "What are you planning?" The red head moved between Hiei and his target.   
  
"I could ask you the same question." Hiei looked at the teen, disapproving.   
  
In an instant the fire demon flashed forward. Kurama was ready for any attack but it was Hiei's black coat that rushed for him. The fire demon dashed around him and appeared behind Daiki. The boy didn't move.   
  
Kurama threw the cloth aside in time to see Hiei grab Daiki's arm. The brunet twisted the young man's arm behind his back and pulled him away from the fox demon. Blue eyes seemed to recognize the distance growing between them. But his body moved because Hiei manipulated it, he didn't cry out or seem to be in pain.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama saw his friend's helplessness //What is hiei trying to do?// "Release him!" the fox demon moved toward them with caution, reaching out to his friend. The strawberry blond reacted, reaching out as well. //Daiki!//   
  
"Are you having fun with your toy?" He pushed Daiki at the fox demon. Kurama caught his friend, but fell back on the steps. "He's just a puppet, you know." Hiei brandished the dark cloth, retriving his coat. "Just a flesh doll without a soul." the brunet almost spat.  
  
"Without?" Kurama's green eyes filled with horror. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Can't you feel it?" red eyes looked down on him. "Or have you renounced your blood for this boy?"  
  
"Renounnced?" Even Hiei was saying it, that he some how rejected his demon self. It just wasn't true! "Hiei, don't be rediculous! Why would I do anything like that?" he helped Daiki to his feet.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid? That I can't see everything you do?"  
  
"You're..." he was feeling very violated but there was something else too that felt flattered. "You're watching me?"  
  
"You're smarter than this Kurama...to get involved with misuteta." Hiei vanished again, having said his peace.  
  
"Misuteta." he repeated looking into those stormy blue eyes. //forsaken.// that's what the word means.  
  
"Hm." Genkai looked him over. "This boy." Genkai watched as no matter how she turned the boy's head Daiki would turn back to look at Kurama. She looked at Shuichi. Green eyes were steady as he waited for her verdict. "You say he lost his soul?"  
  
"How terrible." Yukina held an ash tray the old temple master used for her cigarette.  
  
"That's what Hiei told me." Kurama didn't want to believe it, he wanted a second opinion. The old woman pinched a pressure point on the boy's arm. She frowned when nothing happened. "What does it mean Genkai-sama?" the fox demon hesitated. Did he really want to hear the answer, especiallyShe tapped her cigarette and Yukina quickly caught the ashes in the dark tray.  
  
"Please be more careful, Genkai sama." Yukina told her, but the old woman ignored her.  
  
"I'll tell you the short verson." Genkai sat on a pillow. She took a puff and breathed the smoke out in a sigh. "Hiei is right." she scratched her head with her pinky. "Or at least he would be if not for the fact that his soul has only been taken recently. The problem we face is if he is left this way, he will die."  
  
"Please, Genkai-sama." her words terrified the fox demon. "Tell me what can be done." he bowed asking for this favor. "How can I help him?"  
  
"Hold on." she cautioned him. "Something like this doesn't necessarily have a simple solution. I'm not even sure how he got this way." Genkai told him, motioning to the boy with her cigarette. "I understand you're concern though, if it weren't for the demon keeping his heart beating, he would probably be a forsaken by now."  
  
//What?// in that moment Kurama found a new level of shock. 


	20. black forest

Charms  
  
Geez is this really chapter 20? Well, there's more where that came from. Thanks for reveiws and please reveiw if you haven't. I like to hear from my readers.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Kurama walked alone. His red hair whipped and tossed in the bitter winds as he followed a path deep into the woods. Where do these woods reside? In a dark and hidden forest far beyond Genkai's temple. The old wood and new moss writhed with life. The ground was still and ancient, the rains yesterday had made the dark earth slick.   
  
{"A demon?" Kurama's tone told his disbelief. "You...you're lying." the fox demon frowned. His hands shook, his heart ached. "I wouldn't have known!" Seeing Genkai's stone expression drove his pain inword. "I...I should have known." he clenched his teeth and hung his head.}  
  
"Ah," his footing broke loose. He reached out to a berried bush as a tiny land slide scattered down the short cliff. When the red head got a foot hold, he eased his hand off of the sharp thorns. He winced covering the punctures with a scrap torn from his black shirt.   
  
{"Look." The old master told him plainly. "I never said it was your only option, just the best one." she took a drag of her cancer stick.}  
  
Kurama climbed down the cliff into the bryer patch of thickets that clung to the trunks of massive trees. The farther he went the older everything seemed to be. There were fewer animals here in the thick flora. Fallen trees with knarled branches that were still growing looked like a field of corpses reaching for final release. The macabre expanse was cluttered with thousands of little leaved fingers thet pulled at his clothes and hair as he pushed on.  
  
{"Hikari-san, you shouldn't go!" Yukina begged the advancing teenager.  
  
"No, Hikari-san." Kurama turned back and put a blocking hand in the air. "I told you. You must stay here with Genkai-sama and Yukina-san. I can't..." The blue eyed boy put his palm gently against Kurama's. Those stormy eyes looked at his, not into them or past, just looked at green eyes. "I can't protect you." His heart sank at these words. To admit his helplessness was too much.  
  
"Not yet, anyway." Genkai worked a spell with her hands at blinding speed. The teen jerked and then all at once went limp. Kurama caught him and eased him to the ground. "It's just to bind him." she assured. "I'll keep him here until you come back."  
  
"I leave him to you." Kurama wondered if he had acctually looked at Yukina's blue eyes, so similar to his friend's. She nodded and leaned Daiki against her. As Kurama began to walk away Yukina called.   
  
"There's still time, you know. You don't have to go." she seemed worried.  
  
"But...you're wrong." he assured her and walked away.}   
  
Scratched and torn, his flesh bled but he didn't care. //It's easier to draw him out this way.// He told himself. The fox demon crawled threw a particularly large, thick and surprizingly brittle shrub that colapsed when he touched a part of it. //Strange, like it's been cooked or something.// He carefully navigated to a bright space at the end of the fragle network. It opened up to an empty space.   
  
Not quite empty...His hope was crushed and shattered into the wind when green eyes saw the tragic end to his journey. A sea of burnt and still smoking twigs that had once been magnificantly old forest. The memory of the fire in the forest in his mind hit him like a brick. He caught himself, stepping back to regain his balance.   
  
//I feel sick.// Kurama held a hand over his mouth. //What's happening to me?// In the center of the destruction was the charcol pillar that, until now, housed the most ancient plant spirit on earth. Drops of blood tapped into the ashes stirring up tiny puffs of grey.   
  
{"He's the one with the scar isn't he?" Genkai asked Kurama. "Show it to me."  
  
"How did you know?" he obeyed. Unbuttoning the boy's shirt. Kurama tried not to blush, why was that Daiki looking at him so much?  
  
"I'm old not dead." she said simply. The old woman looked at Daiki's scar. "This arrow like shape," Genkai examined, "It's been changed." she said definately. "The original shape was the symbol of Rinroga."}  
  
//The storm last night.// Kurama thought. //A stray lightening bolt must have...// Kurama touched the black column of crystalized life. He concentrated hard, reaching deep within himself to find the other in this tree. //Who are you to Daiki? Why did you mark him?// The fire had spead to it's core, all appearances was death. //If Rinroga is here...I will find you.//   
  
Kurama loosed the bondage on the punctures in his hand and let the blood run on the ground.   
  
{"The ancient one is a neutral creature, it won't respond to a request. It wants something in exchange." Genkai explained.  
  
"What does it want?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You'll know when you find the creature." the old woman half looked at Yukina. The lady ice demon was seemed withdrawn, kneeling a few feet away. "You'll sense it when you come close enough. It's always thinking selfish thoughts. Those thoughts will penetrate the air and infect the scent of it's blossoms."  
  
"It's blossoms?" this was odd how she mentioned it. "but it's fall, how could it be..."  
  
"It's always blooming." she told him. "Except when the snow falls." there was a solmn tone in her voice.}  
  
//nothing?!// Kurama was close to rage. //Why?// He struck the black trunk with his bloody hand. //Come on you blood sucking monster! You're the one, aren't you?// he pounded his fists on the crumbling charcol. //You can tell me why this is happening. You can tell me what's happeing to Daiki!// the red head fell to his knees, wanting to cry. What's happening that everything surrounding Daiki seems to turn into...this...   
  
"Daiki." Kurama hid his face alone in a helpless, heap of burnt forest.  
  
The wind stirred and a strong force...no...hundreds of smaller forces began to well up from the ground. Kurama felt the a massing of power and stood on gaurd. the red head became aware of voices whispering all around him. The energies were drawing closer with every breath.  
  
{"Kurama," Genkai gave him this last bit of knowledge before he left, "This is no ordinary spirit. It was the first cherry blossom tree. I'm sure you've probably heard of the legend."  
  
"Legend?" Kurama was confused. "Are you refering to the story of how Cherry blossoms got there pink color? How there's a body or something under each tree so that the blood taints it's normally white blossoms?"  
  
"Yes." she nodded. "Well, it's true. An obsessed and terrible person killed for Rinroga, watering it with the blood of innocents and enemies  
  
After all these centuries, it's still feeding. But how..." the old woman shrugged. "no one, not even I know for sure."}  
  
Kurama stirred the ashes as he moved, hoping to gain a proper defencive positon. Just a foot away from his left shoe a tiny white speck glowed. Kurama moved another foot away.   
  
@creatures speaking@  
  
@You smell like him@ a small body appeared where the speck once was. It was a chibi, big head and small body. Green eyes looked around hearing other voices millions of them. So many tiny specks and other misshapen sprite like things.  
  
@you smell like him@you do, you smell like him@are you him@i don't think that's him@it has to be him, he smells like him@he smells like him but he smells like something else too@he never smelled like that@yes you're right, but he does smell like him@he must be sent by him@that's it, you must be right@yes, i think so too@who cares he's got blood@blood will heal us@yes, he smells like him@i can't smell since the fire@  
  
Kurama was completely surrounded, he hesitated because these creatures did seem to be making any moves...at least not yet. There were so many, one false move could trigger a chain reaction. There were so many voices so similar he couldn't tell who or what was talking. They seemed threatened and so he waited.   
  
@he smells like him@yes, just like him@but he smells like something else too@what are you saying@i said what i said, you heard me@they're at it again@who cares@as long as he's got blood@i'm hungry@yes, hungry@he smells like him, he'll probably taste as sweet@did you bite i'm@i wanted to@but did you bite him@can we just get him already@yes, he's got blood@ 


	21. bargain

Charms  
  
I'm writing another fic! It's a dragon knights fic called 'candle in the window' please read this one too. Thank you every one who has left me reviews! Please leave more!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
@You smell like him@ a tiny white chibi thing with black holes for eyes and mouth spoke in strange tones. If Kurama were just human, he may not have heard it at all. @You do, you smell like him.@ Another said there were so many of them.   
  
The ash never stirred when they rose out of the ground as tiny lights. They still glowed but they took an apperance similar to this one with small differences of strangely shaped heads and faces. Oddly, Kurama felt a pulling of his energy from his finger tips.   
  
"uh," he snatched his hand close to his chest and wrapped it again with a torn bit of cloth. One of the tiny things jerked back from his reaction. As it floated back, it's color changed. From the white like a ghost, to the delicate pink of a cherry blossom.   
  
It giggled and swirled around, seemingly refreshed. The other's looked at the pink one, filled with jealousy. They all turned to Kurama with twisted smiling faces, giggling, not unlike the pink one.   
  
@Blood@I want blood too@give me blood@give us you're blood@ The tiny sprites drew nearer in a shifting crowd.   
  
"Wait!" Kurama's mind was going as fast as his eyes could search the mob that was ready to take what they wanted from him.  
  
@Wait?@Did he say wait?@who cares@  
  
@no, he'll kill us this time@ one said frantically   
  
@that's not him it's the one he sent@how do you know@get him now, don't let him kill us@  
  
"I don't want to kill you." Kurama yelled over the advancing things.  
  
@kill him@I've never killed before@don't worry it's easy@okay@  
  
"Please! I've come in search of Rinroga. I must find him." This plea seemed to buy him some time.  
  
@rinroga? what's that?@I think it's someone's name@oh really?@I think so@  
  
"I was told he's in this tree!" Kurama pointed with his not so injured hand.   
  
@how does he know that?@It could be a trick@did somebody say something?@he said there's a ringoga in our home@what@Ryuragman?@ @he said Jimbaga@No he said..@can we take his blood already?@  
  
"You're home?" green eyes spotted something in the black column splattered with red. His blood was disappearing! He could feel the faint energies of something much older than any ancient tree. "What is that?"   
  
The little things weren't listening to Kurama. They advanced and in this moment he was torn. He felt two different forces but similar, advancing. He wasn't sure whether to attack or defend. All at once each little creature turned. Their head's jerked making funny clicking noises to welcome a tiny sprout on that pillar of ash.  
  
"..." Kurama kept his stance ready for attack or defense. Would this thing try and take his blood like these tiny creatures? The arboreal sprites began to gather around it and Kurama quickly became one of the crowd, ignored. The white spirits clicked and hummed making noise more than actual music.  
  
The pink sprite tumbled over the others and touched the small leaf. The sprout glowed as it grew just a bit larger and the sprite was once again a ghostly white. Where these things communicating with it? Encouraging it to grow for them.   
  
After a moment, several of the creatures turned to Kurama, Who took a step back. //what now?// The clicking and humming seemed to take on a pattern of sorts. //are they casting a spell?// There was a strange smell in the air the red head hadn't noticed before.   
  
{"What does it want?"  
  
"You'll know when you find the creature...You'll sense it... penetrate the air and infect the scent of it's blossoms." Genkai had told him.}  
  
//It's sweet.// Kurama's vison began to blur. Stumbling forward, he caught himself instinctually. //What's happening?// The little things danced round him now, like falling cherry blossoms in a gentle wind. //These creatures// the red head realized //they are...it's blossoms. Rinroga's blossoms.// They hummed and clicked, prancing and dancing in patterns that became a lullaby.   
  
"I've got to..." Kurama reached for the rose seed in his hair. Extending his spirit energy to it, a gorgeous red rose blossomed. He rolled the crimson petals in between his fingers breaking up the flower. The creatures were relentless and the spell might subdue him at any moment, he had to act fast.   
  
In a grand wave of his arm the rose petals filled the air with their scent. He immidiately felt his strength return, his senses were clearer. Some of the tiny creatures began to frown and looked around hopelessly confused. Kurama extended his rose whip, knowing he couldn't just break through this crowd, he waited.  
  
"I need to talk to Rinroga." he announced his determination.  
  
The energy welling up in the small sprout rising from the column of charcoal began to shift and writhe. This was it, it had to be that ancient creature Genkai was talking about. He could sense the desire for life, for blood radiating from it. It was getting frustrated.  
  
The tiny white chibi's charged scrambling for even the mearist drop of blood. He flicked his wrist and sent the closest ones flying. In just a few moments he had gathered the energy for a sheild, surrounding him in a bubble of invisible protection. The little army tried touching the barrier and were repelled with a *zap*.   
  
"Sorry." Kurama gave some warning flicks of this whip to a few sprites that had come uncomfortably close. "My blood's not free." The energy changed from greed to curiosity. //yes, it was willing to bargin.// "I want something and you want something, lets make a deal." If a plant could grin, the sprout grinned. 


	22. questions

Charms  
  
Sorry I haven't posted in a while. My internet has been having some trouble but it got better. Yeay. "You were just lazy weren't you!" Yusuke accused. No that's not true. I was busy with work then I had to pick up my sister and I had a fever and my internet...*sniffle*sniffle* "Don't pick on her Yusuke-kun." Kurama's mother pats Eiri-san on the head.  
  
Chapter...What are we on...oh yeah! Chapter 22  
  
"What do you say?" Kurama squeezed his fist, wasting a few drops of precious blood to the cold ashes littering the ground. The tiny white arboreal spirits jerked and a few tested the barrier again. A zap thrust the things away, fussing over their discomfort.  
  
*@What do you want?@* a few spirits had color changed to a delicate cherry blossom pink. They hoovered around the sheild as the crowd of white ones watched.   
  
//Is Rinroga speaking throught them?// Kurama watched how the little pink sprite's movement were more calculated now and the voices was...different. "I want Daiki back." green eyes narrowed.  
  
*@Who?@*  
  
"Don't play games." the fox demon warned. "You marked him."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I know your mark is only given to your victims!" he growled. "You tried to kill him didn't you," then something occured to him, "but someone stopped you...didn't they?"   
  
//That makes sense. If the fire were caused by an attack, that would account for the sheer amount of damage in this localized area.// The pink sprites floated idoly but the aura from the sprout was uneasy, nervous. Kurama felt closer to the truth with every word.   
  
"You're blossoms told me I smelled like 'him.'" The sprout shuttered. //Soft spot?// "'He' was the one who did this wasn't he?" The fox demon looked around at the ashes and the only thing standing, the black, burnt stump that was once Rinroga.  
  
*@What do you want?!@*  
  
"I told you." Kurama spoke with superior confidence. The red head was getting the distinct impression that Rinroga was not as useful as he had first assumed.  
  
*@I can not animate the dead@*  
  
"I didn't say he was dead." Green eyes closed. "Why did you say that?" and opened again. "Unless you know who I'm talking about." The ancient plant was sweating now, sort of. "But he's not dead." Kurama admitted out of curiosity of the other's reaction. Confusion painted the plant's aura. "But you didn't know that...did you?"  
  
*@When I was attacked. There was a boy...@*  
  
"Daiki..." Kurama filled in.  
  
*@One took his soul, the other burned my body before I could devour him@* it admitted, perhaps hoping this would be enough to satisfy the deal.  
  
"There were two." Kurama didn't know what this information was telling him but it must have been complicated. The most important facts he's learned was that Daiki was here that rainy night and someone other than Rinroga took his soul.   
  
Could that person have been trying to use Daiki as a soldier or a new body perhaps? If that was the case...something went wrong. The second could have, not only interupted the soul snatcher, but Rinroga as well. Someone who could weild a powerful fire that could burn this ancient tree and the surrounding area to fine ashes.   
  
"Can you tell me..." //It can't be.// The red head had his suspicions, but once again, more questions than answers. His mind raced, wondering at the possiblities. "Can you tell me who was the one that took Daiki's soul?" If he could even get a lead on that one...  
  
*@Neither animal nor human@*  
  
"What?" that made no sense. There are many things that are neither animal nor human.  
  
*@A man of beasts, he felt like demon's own@*   
  
"I don't understand." //A beast demon, perhaps? But then what does the 'man of beasts' mean?//  
  
*@Neither do I@*  
  
"Fine." //Useless.// This was going no where. There was just one more thing the fox demon needed to know. "Who was the one that attacked you?" This was, to Kurama, a very important question. His heart began to beat harder and a pain in his stomach began to twist.  
  
*@His arm spit a dragon of black and burning distruction@* the little white spirits shivered at his mention.  
  
"Tell me one last thing." Kurama let his red bangs cover his expression. Through all his mixed emotions, anger was prevailing. "When he burned you...why didn't you stay dead?" Kurama turned and began to walk away, not caring if it answered the question.  
  
*@Our deal@* The pink blossoms fluttered to intercept him.   
  
"Is off." The thorn whip flew faster than eyes could see and shredded the pink barricades. The fox demon looked over his shoulder at the sprout. "You couldn't keep up you're end." The red head told it and continued on his way.  
  
*@Unacceptable@* A chorus of blossoms rang out before the thousands perhaps millions of them, rushed at Kurama.   
  
The red head dropped a few seeds on the ground and exerted his spiritual energy to command growth. He stepped over them and waited for the energies of the little sprites to come closer. //Now!// Thousands of thorned tendrals shot up from the ground piercing and shredding the arboreal blood suckers. The sheild barrier repelled what was left of the onslaught.   
  
*@AH@* the charcoal column shook with rage. Not only the column, but the ground as well.   
  
"What's happening?" Kurama felt an amassing of power, driven by anger.   
  
More often, the fox demon would face his opponents, standing his ground for what he believed in. This was not one of those circumstances. Kurama ran, sure that whatever the plant had in mind it would only have a territoral radius of how far it could reach him.   
  
Danger was alerting every sense his spiritual and animal powers possessed. The red head jumped when he felt the ground giving way, almost one hundred feet from the cove of ash. //A directed attack under ground? Could Rinroga's roots reach this far?// The fox demon jumped into the trees and leaped over the colapsing network of forest. //There must be a limit, there's always a limit.//  
  
Kurama had dropped the barrier, it was taking excess energy and he needed all he could get to reteat. Did Rinroga really have this much power? If so then why wouldn't he have used it to begin with? Why would he play such games? //Trying to protect himself no doubt, waiting for me to drop my guard.//   
  
The fox demon ignored the pains his body screamed as he raced. But how much farther would he have to go, especially at this pace? He didn't like to admit it but, it was becoming increasingly difficult. Suddenly the tree Kurama was jumping to colapsed. In mid air Kurama threw his weight but it was too late, the red head fell into the fallen branches.   
  
Kurama managed enough control to miss a few threatening branches that would have made fine skewers, perhaps some other time. Once grounded he knew he had to move again and quickly, but, a hot jolt jabbed into his shoulder and thigh. The fox demon gasped as red color splattered on the green leaves and gray branches of the fallen monster.   
  
Perhaps it was shock, but every thing began to slow down. The red head looked down at the twisted shafts of ancient root that peirced his body. He curled his bloody hand and his whole arm stung like prickling needles slicing through his flesh. In a moment of perfect clarity he reached an epiphany.   
  
Kurama grabbed the ancient root that protruded from his shoulder. //I can make anything grow. That means, I can do the oppisite.// With a burst of spiritual power, he shrivled the life sucking tendril. It whipped away frantically but it was too late. The fox demon felt the one in his thigh was withdrawn as quickly, shriveling like the other.   
  
The red head fell to his knees watching the once magnificent roots streching for miles drying out and wrinkling, lossing every bit of strength it ever took from anyone. //Plants are plants, ultimately.// But he had underestimated the distance it could reach him.  
  
Kurama felt himself slipping, his blood flooded from the gaping wounds. //Well, it worked.// He didn't have the strenght left to speak, besides who would he be talking to? At the first thought of exhastion he remembered...//Daiki// The fox demon's energy wasn't completely spent yet. He strained his muscles, letting his left arm rest to his side, he stood.   
  
There were too many questions to be answered. Daiki was depending on him. He took one step and then another. The branches crunched under his improperly disbursed weight. His less damaged arm grabbed for any support he could get a hold of. But to take another step was begining to feel impossible.   
  
"Easy there." A voice he had never heard before spoke to him. //Who?// he wanted to look around but turning his head would me to shift his balance and that would probably leave him face down on the ground. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard."   
  
A sweeping motion took all the pressure off his body. Kurama wondered if he had fallen and his body was so numb he hadn't realized it. This was utterly unacceptible. His eyes searched for where he was, because the light was unsteady.   
  
"Just like Yugasa." The man, who seemed to be carrying Kurama, uttered in admiration.  
  
"Yu...gasa." The fox demon managed before the blood loss forced him to rest. He hadn't heard that name in nearly one hundered years. The demon that taught him everything he knew about plant maniputlation. The one who was rumored to have concieved the art itself. The willow of ages, Yugasa. 


	23. fragile

Charms  
  
You've got questions? Chapters have answers. Keep reading. Oh and you're welcome to review....please? *stupid smile*  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"Shuichi-san?" Kurama opened his emerald green eyes to the starry sky. "Shuichi-san." No. It was a poster of the night sky. //I know that voice.// He turned his head and a blue eyed little girl stared back. "Morning." She told him simply.  
  
"Miku...chan?" The fox demon sat up.  
  
"Shiiii" she hushed him with a finger over her lips. "Some one might hear you." Kurama looked around, completely baffled.  
  
"How did I get here?" he whispered.   
  
"Hoyo-chan found you." On cue the little fluffy tailed animal padded over her blankets and sat down on her lap. It gave a little noise like a purr and a bark. //Weird little thing.// he couldn't help but be confused by it.  
  
"He told you?"  
  
"I wasn't supposed to be looking out the window." she pointed to the closed shutter on the wall. "But Hoyo-chan kept calling. When I saw you, I had to help." she told him with a worried expression. The red head noticed she continually kept a hand on her yukata, clutching it closed.  
  
"Thank you." He blushed, she was so adorable.   
  
Kurama looked himself over and found small scratch marks where he had been seriously hurt. The fox demon realized he was in a clean yukata and had been tucked into a soft futon.   
  
"You helped me?" he touched his chest. He seemed to be fine although he still felt a little tired but...how...  
  
"I'm sick so, I only helped a little..." She looked down and scratched Hoyo-chan's neck.  
  
"Huh?" Kurama meant to ask 'who did,' when the door slid open.  
  
"Is everything alright, Miku-san?" The old butler entered the room. The red head grabbed his blankets close to his chest. //Oh no. If he finds me here...//  
  
"Yes!" Miku smiled brightly. "He's awake." Green eyes blinked.   
  
"You don't mean..." Kurama was almost afraid to ask.  
  
"Uh, huh!" Miku nodded, she was so happy even though she looked so frail. "Yuma-ojichan carried you inside and changed your clothes."  
  
"Yuma?" The red head had a face to match his hair color.  
  
"Don't worry." the old man spoke from the other side of the screen that devided the room. "I've been taking care of boys and young men all my life. There's nothing I haven't seen." he laughed trying to lighten the situation.  
  
"Yeah. Yuma's the best." Miku raised her arm in praise.  
  
"That's not the point..." Kurama mummbled, pulling the blankets closer. Were they testing how red someone could turn from one embarassing situation? Green eyes noticed Miku had lowered her arm slowly and was breathing more heavily. Hoyo-chan gave plaintive purr sound and rubbed it's little furry head against her hand.  
  
"Yu...Yuma." She mumbled before colapsing onto her pillow.  
  
"Miku-chan!" the fox demon exclaimed. Her chest heaved and her brow was sweaty.   
  
"Miku-san." Yuma pulled the screen back and pushed a tray with pills and a glass of water into reach. "Oh no. She hasn't taken her medication this morning." the old man told Shuichi. The little girl pulled at her Yukata with one hand and pushed against the blankets with her other arm.  
  
"Miku-chan." Kurama carefully pulled the girl to him to recline on his leg. He touched her light brown hair as Hoyo-chan paced, nervously.   
  
"You have to take this." the red head took the pill from the old man. There was a distance in her eyes that probably meant she was focused on the pain in her chest. She whined and clenched her jaw.  
  
"I'll call the doctor!" the old man rushed out of the room.  
  
"Miku-chan." The red head put the pill in her mouth but it just rolled out as she strained against the attack. Her hands gripped at Kurama's yukata and her blankets. She cried out in painful moans as tears began to fall from her eyes. Kurama couldn't stand it.   
  
//She didn't know anything about Shuichi but she was willing to accept me. She didn't know what happened to me and she was willing to help me. There must be something...// He remembered what he had done for Daiki. //Could it work the same way for her?//   
  
Miku pulled at her yukata and exposed her chest. In that moment, green eye saw the scar she had been trying to hide. The terrible rise of damaged skin that marked the devision of her rib cage. The tracks of the surgery that was meant to save her life. //No more thinking!// He grabbed a new pill and put it in his own mouth along with some water.  
  
//Please.// Kurama pulled her close, to keep her as still as possible but to also give the pill properly. The red head closed his mouth over hers and let the cool fluid deliver her medicine. //Please let this work.// Her small hands shook as she pulled on his yukata, against the pain.  
  
"Get away from her!" Fuyuki pushed past the doctor and butler that had just come in and grabbed Miku from Kurama. Forest green eyes glared at him as he craddled her, away from the fox demon. Kurama wiped excess water from his chin with the back of his hand. His emerald green eyes were steady and maybe a little defiant. "What is he doing here! Get him out of here!"  
  
"But sir..." the butler was flushed and still panting from all the running. Those old eyes also seemed to recognize Shuichi's purpose.   
  
The doctor didn't bother with the conflict but checked on the girl in the master's arms. The stethaschope touched her chest that was already raising and falling more steadily, calming down.  
  
"Yuma!" The master commanded. The old man continued to hesitate.  
  
"You gave her, her medication?" The middle aged doctor looked at Shuichi. Fuyuki looked at the doctor and then at Kurama with a shocked kind of horror in his eyes. Not near regret but perhaps realizing his misunderstanding.   
  
"Yes." Kurama nodded.   
  
"That's all we can do for her." The doctor shook his head. "She'll be alright. She just needs time and rest." He touched the master's shoulder before he left the room. Fuyuki kept the little girl close, like a jewel that Kurama was trying to take away. Forest green eyes mistrusted him completely and yet...  
  
"Daddy?" Miku's voice was weak but she was talking.  
  
"Miku." Those intense eyes were always focused and right now looked only at her. "Are you alright?" he touched her cheek. "Don't scare daddy like that." Her tiny hand touched his face.   
  
"Please don't be sad daddy." she almost mummbled the words.  
  
"I'm not sad." he shook his head. "See." he managed a smile "I'll always be happy as long as you're with me."   
  
"But why are you crying?" she asked the hard questions.  
  
"Because..." He hugged her close, folding her into his deep red kimono contrasted by blue flames. The ashes seemed to cool into yellow birds, soaring away. A Blue ribbon bound his braided raven hair. Fuyuki...truely loves Miku, Kurama discovered. His tears were proof of that. 


	24. snow

Charms  
  
TAIHEN!!! I need everyone to make a decision! Now's the time to cast your vote! Should Kurama end up with Hiei or Daiki? The choice will determine the out come of this story in a big way! So tell me!  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"Hiei." Yusuke followed the fire demon up the stairwell leading to the roof of the school. "Hiei!" He kicked the door to the roof closed, to bar his path, "Tell me." Red eyes glared, but the teenager never paid it any mind. "It's important."  
  
"First." Hiei held up a finger. "I don't care who you think you are, you can't order me around. Second." he held up another finger. "This has nothing to do with you."  
  
"You're my friends," Yusuke insisted. "It has everything to do with me."  
  
"I'm not your friend."  
  
"Yes you are! And as friends you can tell me anything." Yusuke told him. Hiei looked away. "So tell me...do you love him?"  
  
"Since we're confiding in each other." Red eyes looked more angry than usual. "Maybe I should tell you my thoughts on Keiko. Don't you think she's just a bit of a tomboy? I pegged you for a doe-eyed little girl always in bride's training."  
  
"Why you..." Yusuke growled. Then took a breath. "Keiko's more than enough girl for me."  
  
"Are you saying you want to share?"  
  
"No!" Yusuke was visably fighting to control his temper. He took a deep breath. The boy's thoughts were probably something like, 'Don't kill him...yet.' "There, I told you." Yusuke strained a smile. Hiei looked surprised the teen was acctually trying. "Now you."  
  
"What do you want from me?" The fire demon nearly spat. "Do you want me to tell you that every day begins and ends with him? You want me to cry saying, 'oh how lucky I am?'" he turned away.   
  
"Let's get one thing straight." Hiei's gaze peirced even over the shoulder. "I can't love anyone and Kurama's no different." the fire demon started to walk away but froze. In his path was the object of the whole discussion. "Kurama." the fire demon said his name like he had just seen a ghost.  
  
Suddenly, everything dropped away, except the light and the two standing in it.   
  
"I told you." Kurama hugged himself, not allowing Hiei to see his face. "If you denied that we're together, one more time, I can't be with you."  
  
"..." Hiei said nothing. //He stood there, not looking at me.//  
  
"You're not angry?" Kurama couldn't bare to look at the fire demon. //I asked him...hoping he'd fight me. Wanting him to fight for us. But he just stood there.//   
  
"I see." the red head wanted to cry but refused to let it out in front of the one resposible. "Maybe this is a good thing." The fox demon turned away.   
  
//Hiei, I wanted to say so many things.// Soon, the darkness was the only thing left and Kurama was alone in it. //I wanted to tell you that I loved you. That I wanted to stay with you forever. That I would never stop loving you.//   
  
The red head fell to his knees, shaking. //But you didn't even try.// The fox demon's arms wrapped around himself in a futile attempt to stop his heart from breaking. He clenched his teeth in despiration, punishing himself for wanting to cry. But the sobs came, in waves of short breaths and hot tears.  
  
//Hiei. How can I know how you really feel about me?// Kurama cried out to this empty world of pain, but not even an echo returned to him. His heart cried out for support. //Mother.// he sucked in a gasp. //No. Mother would hate me. To find out I lied to her, kept secrets from her. I can't tell her...not ever.//  
  
"That means of course, you're alone." Yukai-Kurama's voice came as a phantom, accompanied by nothing but memory.  
  
//Alone? We're all alone aren't we?" Kurama's head sank and his shoulders lurched as he pushed the tears away. //I've always been alone.//  
  
"But...I don't want to be alone." the voice of his past life whispered in his mind.  
  
//But, no one wants me.// The tears were starting again when suddenly, warm arms wrapped around him and held him tight. Green eyes were wide for a moment before the fox demon leaned against this friendly body. //This scent...// he took a deep breath //Daiki.//   
  
"Stay away from them!" Hiei's warning voice echoed.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama sat up from his futon. //Not another dream.// He touched his face. //There were memories this time too. What's wrong with me?// The fox demon shook his head. And considered how rude it was to be shouting, this late and in someone else's home.  
  
Fuyuki had insisted he stay for at least one night. Something about tradition and courtesy. It sounded more like his obligation than Kurama's. But he accepted, because he wanted to be sure Miku would be alright. Of course, she wouldn't be though. She was born with a curse. Kurama stood.  
  
The night was cold, but the fox demon was sweating and the air in this guest room was starting to smell stagnant. He made sure the yukata was tightly secured and decided to take a little walk. Surely since he was a guest of the master himself, it would be alright to just wander the halls a little.   
  
It was a bit too cold for this time of year, in this demon's opinion. It wasn't even a month into fall and already such strange weather. The red head rubbed his arms and decided maybe his bed was the better choice. He stopped when green eyes spotted a small crack in the door to the garden. This was one of the few doors he was becoming familiar with.   
  
The red head took a few steps closer and felt the cold air rush in. Kurama held up his hand and watched his breath crystalize. //It can't be that cold.// He tried to tell himself before snow flakes fluttered onto the tatami floor and melted.   
  
The fox demon slid the door open fully. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the entire garden blanketed in white and it was still snowing. The sky was gray and tiny snow flakes randomly danced one by one to the ground.   
  
"Am I...still dreaming?" Kurama asked himself.  
  
"It's not a dream." foot steps compacted patches of snow. "It's the work of Yukiko."   
  
A man in leather and furs, with brown hair and hazel eyes emerged from behind the largest tree in the garden. He was a few inches shorter than the fox demon. His hair was short and scruffy looking. His body was not muscular but had defenately seen it's share of excersize. His skin was tanned and covered in scars.   
  
"She's finally making her move..." the man looked older than Fuyuki but not by much. "It will be soon."  
  
"Hunter." Kurama recognized him and was instantly on guard.   
  
"Hey," he held up his arms, "Easy now. No one's called me that for sixteen years."  
  
"Sixteen..." the fox demon eased his defense, but didn't drop his guard, he couldn't believe his ears. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Sixteen years ago, a fox escaped my grasp." He folded his arms. "In a foolish attempt to keep my reputation as the demon who never let a mark get away, I left the Matsue in persute."  
  
//He came after me? But does he know?//  
  
"But I have a new purpose now." The hunter explained coming closer. Kurama resisted the urge back away.  
  
"What might that be?" emerald green eyes narrowed.  
  
"To protect the son of Yugasa." He said simply.  
  
"Yu..." shock was not the word...but it was close. Son? "Yugasa is a good man, why would a murderer..." Kurama caught himself. This could be bad if he still wants to find his target, to admit he knows the hunter, might make the brunet suspect.  
  
"Yugasa is the only thing in my life that holds meaning. I look on my past as a lesson, not a path." he stopped a few feet from the wooden walk that boardered all sides of the house. "You should relax." He smiled a toothy grin and put a hand on his hip. "I have no interest in you fox."  
  
"How do you..." The question was almost an accusation.  
  
"I could smell you, the first time you set foot in this house." he pointed at his nose. "I must admit though," he shurgged. "it was hard giving up the idea of just taking you out. Turns out I had to save you and treat your wounds." he pointed. Kurama touched his chest, almost subconciously. "I'd tell you to thank me, but you seem to be the only one who can help him."  
  
Kurama was thoroughly confused. Why would he chose now to confront the fox demon? Who is the Hunter really? To cut ties with the Matsue is to ask for death unless...But then how is Yugasa even involved with this guy? Why would he heal his former prey? What's going on?  
  
"Him?" the fox demon asked. "You mean Yugasa?" But how could that be? Kurama knows his master's energy like a child knows the voice of his mother. If his master were here, he would have sensed it.  
  
"No. His son." The hunter told him. He said it again. Son of Yugasa? //My master has a son?//  
  
"Minamoto-San?" Yuma peeked out the door. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yuma-san." Kurama looked back into the garden and saw Hoyo-chan where the hunter once was. "Hoyo-chan?"  
  
"Oh dear." the old man looked at the snow. "I guess if it's this cold we can make an exception. Come on Hoyo-chan." he beconed the fluffy tailed animal, who came running. "I'll find a dry place for Hoyo-chan, you should get some rest now Minamoto-san."  
  
"I..." Green eyes looked at the animal in the old man's arms and it stared right back. "Yes." He shut the sliding door. "I think I will."   
  
******************  
  
Warning! I will not update until I get an answer! Hiei or Daiki? Dochira ga ii deska? (Which will be good?) The majority rules. Which ever it is, I'll roll with it. Do you want Kurama to be with Hiei or Daiki?  
  
******************  
  
By the way. If it's a tie or you just can't decide. I would be willing to write an alternative ending, attached to the first ending I write.   
  
I'm so generous. *grin*   
  
*****************  
  
There is an alternative even to that, if you want to chance it. *Evil smirk* You can choose both or neither.  
  
LET ME KNOW! *Screaming from the mountain tops* 


	25. gift

Charms  
  
Thank you everyone for your votes. The results are in! "What?" Hiei jumps up. "You invited me for tea!" Throws his tea cup, smashing it on the wall behind Eiri-san. Eiri-san sweats. Now, now, Hiei. She holds up defending hands. I thought you would want to know.   
  
Hiei growles. "Well I don't!" Eiri-san smiles evily. Are you sure? This little peice of paper has the results. Eiri-san waves it like it's bait. Hiei turns away. "I'm out of here!" the fire demon opens the nearest window.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Daiki tackles the brunet. "Don't think you're the only one who's future will be decided by this." Red eyes glare at blue. "Get off ME!" Hiei warns, bringing up his dragon arm. "Think about Kurama and how he feels!"  
  
"You think I don't know that!" The fire demon pushes Daiki off and puts a foot on the window sill. "The only one who decides who's going to be with Kurama, is Kurama!"   
  
And it's Hiei! The brunet fell back. "Huh?" By a lands slide! Eiri-san announced. Red eyes blink. Daiki smiles. "Congradulations." he rubs his strawberry blond hair. Wow what a good sport. Eiri-san blinks at Daiki.  
  
"You mean...?" red eyes look up at the approching author. Yokata ne, Hiei? (thank goodness, right, Hiei?) Eiri-san offers a hand to the fire demon. You really do love him don't you?  
  
Hiei gets up on his own. "He knows how I feel." the demon's arms cross over his chest. No, acctually he doesn't. Eiri-san points out. But he will in these final chapters. "Hey, don't do anything unwanted." Hiei warns. You say that like you don't trust me. Eiri-san shrugs and shakes her head. "I don't." Hiei frowns more than usual.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Kurama told the old butler he was going to bed, but that was the last thing his worried mind could do. It was four days till the month time limit Genki placed on her life and for Daiki's task to receive his inheritance. The red head was certain his strawberry blond friend wasn't interested in the money. Kurama just didn't want him to lose his family right, whether it be money or power.  
  
The fox demon had opened the woven window cover in the guest room and now looked out into the falling snow. Lights from the city filtered through the clouds giving a gray glow to everything.   
  
Yukiko, the child of snow. //This can't be the same creature in Ko-Enma's dark valt, could it? He did say it was a powerful ice demoness. She had some power of teleportation, was it possible?//   
  
Honestly, how can you really know if you weren't somehow knocked out and taken to another location. Some time had passed after all, but that could have been an exaggeration of his own perception of time. When you live long enough, exact time becomes hazy.   
  
//Time.// green eyes looked into the darkness of this simple room. //Daiki said his parents died in a fire, his adopted father died in his home and his sister was dying of a weak heart. The time to out live the ones you love. Who would want that?//   
  
//Is that why Genkai wants to die? She want's to die before her pupil and companions die.// Kurama pulled his knees to his chest with both arms and rested his chin on them. //Mother will die one day.// He had to admit this truth. Even if this human body of red hair and green eyes dies before her, his demon spirit will generate a new body to live in. //Mother...can't do that.//   
  
The fox demon was willing to give his life to save his mother, he felt he owed her so much. Yusuke saved Kurama from himself but the price he paid was life yet to be lived. The red head would have to watch his mother, Daiki, Yusuke...all of them die. Thinking about this, the red head wondered if Genkai didn't have the right idea.  
  
Gasping breaths began to draw near the fox demon. Every thought was put on hold as keen ears listened. A tiny scratching sound came from the window and moved up the wall, on the opposite side. Kurama flattened himself against the wall and looked at the window, ready for whatever was out there. Suddenly a little blue, clawed hand gripped the sill.   
  
"Oh my god, I made it." the blue demon, Waban heaved himself over the sill. Kurama caught the little thing before he hit the ground. "It's for you." He pointed a thumb at the large capsle that was almost twice his size, that was strapped to his back.  
  
"Thank you, Waban." the fox demon unstrapped him and put the little blue demon on his pillow.   
  
"Oh that's soft." The over worked demon sunk into the fluff.   
  
Kurama knelt by the futon and examined the capsule. It was oval in shape and about the size of a cantalope. The surface was smooth but...The fox demon took the net off that had secured it to Waban's back. A tiny scrap of paper fluttered to the tatami mat.   
  
Waban was softly snoring. Kurama smiled, just noticing. He picked up the bit of paper. It had scribbled on it: 'This is for you're friend, Kurama. Give it to a human with great spiritual power.'  
  
"How will this help Daiki?" Green eyes looked over it's intricately carved surface. It was metalic, but dark like burnt gold. There was a symbol directly opposite another as if it were a north and south pole on a tiny globe. "Why does it have to be a human, I wonder."  
  
In the morning, he gave his thanks after checking on Miku. He left for Genkai's temple, with perhaps a key to Daiki's mystery. It seemed like the whole world should be covered with the snow fall. The news reported that only this reigon, two districts, were effected. //Yukiko. The ice demoness. Was she the one that attacked me? Was she the one the rumors around school talked about? If so, what does she want? Perhaps she's looking for something.//  
  
The temple was quiet, a little too quiet. The snow usually did make a special silence that seemed to make the whole world feel empty and lifeless. The snow itself begged a question. //Why was the snow only from the Hazama main house to this temple?//   
  
Foot steps sounded, padding across the engawa (wooden porch). Green eyes found Yukina walking to the temple's inner sanctum with a tray of tea cups. Kuwabara was following her, smiling and most likey flirting. {Human with great spiritual powers.} The note said. Kuwabara was just such a person.  
  
"Good morning!" Kurama called. Yukina stopped, her blue eyes looked like she had just seen a ghost.   
  
Before Kuwabara could return the red head's greeting, he caught the tea tray that was suddenly shoved at him. The ice demoness jumped down from the engawa and slipped on the frosty ground, but she recovered quickly. The sweet girl ignored the wet snow and the cold mud coating her tabi socks as she ran to the returned fox demon.  
  
"Kurama." She threw herself against the red head. The fox demon had to brace himself. This was surprising. Yukina normally doesn't have such out bursts of emotion. //She must have...// Kurama realized she was crying into his chest. He smiled. //She must have been really worried about me.//  
  
"Yukina?" the red head put his hands on her shoulders. "Were you worried about me?" The girl nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry." she sniffed trying to dry her tears. "It's just that...Rinroga's such an evil thing. He hates the snow and the ice. I heard stories of how vicious and terrible he was to demons and I...I thought you might." She sniffed again, trying not to cry.  
  
"I should be apologizing." Kurama picked up Yukina like she was a princess. "I didn't realize I was causing you pain."  
  
"I'm just so glad you're okay." the ice demoness smiled. The red head carried her back to the engawa.  
  
"There," the fox demon smiled back, "A smile looks best on you." He sat her on the wooden porch. She smiled even more.  
  
"Hey!" Kuwabara shook with jealousy. "You wanna let me in on the secret?" his eyebrow twitched. //Uh, oh.// This attitude wasn't going to get Kurama a favor to help Daiki.  
  
"Please don't misunderstand." The red head held up his hands. He turned to Yukina. "Yukina? How do you feel about me?"  
  
"I like you very much!" her smile was always amazing. The cups on the tea tray began to rattle.   
  
"Like a friend right?" Kurama tried to correct her.  
  
"No," she explained "You're much more than a friend to me." Kurama sweat dropped. Kuwabara was ready to explode and take it out on the fox demon. "You're like a big brother." she added. Kuwabara blinked and the fox demon sighed with relief. //Safe.//  
  
"See?" Kurama emphasised his innocence.   
  
"Fine." the carrot top teen straightened. "Come on Yukina the tea's getting cold."  
  
"Oh, I completely forgot." She took off her socks and stood on the engawa. "I've got to get another cup for Kurama. Could you take those?" she asked. "I'll be right there." the fox demon came onto the engawa.  
  
"Uh, but..." Kuwabara watched her go.   
  
"Kuwabara-san?" Kurama took the tea tray from him. "Can I talk to you?"   
  
"Huh?" the carrot top teen blinked. "Well, Okay sure." he shurgged. 


	26. memory

Charms  
  
WEEEEEEEEEEE! "I think she's finally cracked." Yusuke pointed a thumb at Eiri-san.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
"Kurama." Genkai said his name when he opened the door to the inner sanctum of the temple. The candles flickered when exposed to the sudden rush of cold air.   
  
"Hello everyone." He set the tea tray in the center of the circle of friends. Kuwabara followed him in and sat next to Keiko. "Kuwabara tells me you've come to investigate the strange weather we are having." the red head scanned the faces in order: Kuwabara, Keiko, Yusuke, Genkai, and Hiei. Green eyes lingered on the Fire demon.   
  
"I'm afraid dispite my best efforts," Kurama spoke as Yukina came in with an extra cup, "I have no answers for you."   
  
"We didn't come here to see you." Yusuke told him flatly. Keiko hushed him. The blue haired girl handed out the cups of hot liquid.  
  
"Thank you, Yukina." Kurama ignored the spirit detective. He took a sip. "I do, however, have a clue that may help us figure all this out."  
  
"Really?" Keiko asked over her cup.   
  
"I believe so." the red head nodded. "Genkai? If you'd be so kind as to bring Daiki-kun to us, I can elaborate."  
  
"Why not?" Genkai stood and left the room.  
  
"Daiki?" Yusuke scratched his cheek. "Who's that?"  
  
"I'll explain." Green eyes closed. "Daiki-kun was a transfer student to my school a short time ago. As I came to know him, I found that he was irrefutably connected to demons."  
  
"You mean that kid you were walking home with the other day?" Yusuke asked.   
  
"The very one." The fox demon confirmed. "The first connection I noticed was the master of the Hazama Family."  
  
"Hazama Family? Are you serious?" Keiko set her tea down.   
  
"You know them?" Yukina asked, she sat beside Hiei now.  
  
"They're supposed to be the richest family in this district. But there have been a lot of rumors about a curse on the family, I think." the brown haired girl put finger to her chin, not sure.  
  
"That's right." Kurama nodded. "There is a curse on the entire family."  
  
"I never thought it was true." Keiko admitted.   
  
"Here he is." The old master of the temple brought the strawberry blond teen in. "I've taken the binding spell off him." She told him as blue eyes looked only at the red head.   
  
"Is he cursed to be a zombie? What's wrong with his eyes?" Yusuke asked finishing his tea. Kuwabara just looked at the boy.  
  
"His soul has been taken from him." Kurama extended his hand to Daiki. The strawberry blond teen came to him immediately, taking his hand. "Sit down Daiki-kun." the boy obeyed.  
  
"Kurama-san? If he has no soul how can he hear you? Are you some how manipulating him?" Keiko asked, curious probably.  
  
"I assure you, I'm not." Green eyes looked to her and back to Daiki. "I, myself hadn't realized what it meant until last night."  
  
"How'd his soul get taken?" Yusuke crawled over and waved a hand in front of blue eyes. He didn't even blink. "Creepy." Yusuke took his seat once more.   
  
"I'm afraid there is so much I don't know, however, as Keiko said he can respond and therefore must have something inside him." Kurama looked at Genkai. "You said a demon was beating his heart, but...I think it's more than that. And the way to find out is with this." Kurama held up the metalic oval.  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Hiei asked. Kurama was surprized by his sudden interest. He seemed to be content to watch what was happening until now.  
  
"It's a device Ko-Enma had delivered to me last night. This item will enable the user to see the thoughts of someone and project them." Kurama explained.  
  
"You mean like TV?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No, you idiot." Kuwabara spoke up. "It'll show the images on the walls. Like the projectors in class."   
  
"Oh yeah and how do you know? Jerk." The brunet teen growled.  
  
"I'm just smarter than you."   
  
"Like I believe that crummy excuse."  
  
"I told him." Kurama explained. "I need him to help me."  
  
"Let me get this straight." Hiei narrowed his eyes. "You're hoping to project the thoughts of a mindless zombie."  
  
"No. I'm willing to bet that there is still a soul or at the very least the peice of a soul inside him." Green eyes were confident. Hiei looked unusually surprised. //What are you thinking right now? Hiei. Are you worried about what we might find?//  
  
"Let's do this already." Genkai finished her tea.  
  
Kurama had Daiki and Kuwabara sit indian style across from each other. The strawberry blond had his hands on either symbol and the carrot top's hands were over his. After a moment Kuwabara began to sweat drop.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Close you're eyes Kuwabara-san." Kurama instructed. The carrot top teen obeyed. "Consentrate on nothing, clear your mind." Kurama held his hand over Daiki's eyes with one hand and the other touched the metalic oval.  
  
"Put out the candles." Genkai ordered and the girls hurried to obey.   
  
"That's all of them." Keiko said in the darkness. A faint tick sound was heard and a tiny fire light illuminated the wall.  
  
"You must have missed one." Yusuke pointed.   
  
"I'll get it." Yukina rushed to it. "Which...which candle is it coming from?"  
  
"There's another." Keiko pointed.   
  
"And another." the ice demoness pointed to another light.   
  
"Those aren't the candles. The projection is working." Kurama explained. The fox demon stood and looked around at the accumulating flickers until a raging inferno appeared to be melting the walls.   
  
"Oh my goodness." Yukina gasped.  
  
"Don't be afraid, It can't hurt you. It's a memory." Kurama realized as he spoke.  
  
"A memory?" Hiei looked around. "It can't be..." 


	27. secret

Charms  
  
FIRE! "Where? Where?" Yukina starts spraying the place with a fire extinguisher. FIR-ugh "I'm so sorry." Yukina dropped the extinguisher when she realized she covered Eiri-san with white foam. "Yukina-san," Kurama's mother came into the kitchen. "She finally got the burner to light and now you've wasted our last book of matches. Fire, Eiri-san whined in defeat.   
  
Chapter 27  
  
"Ten years ago." Kurama said watching the fire dance, eating away at the memory of a house in flames.   
  
"What was that?" Hiei asked. Green eyes meet red.  
  
"Daiki said his parents died in a fire ten years ago."  
  
"But if this is a memory, that means he must have been in the fire too." Yusuke watched the marvel of flame and black smoke.  
  
"How did a child survive this?" Keiko asked and as if on cue, a face appeared.  
  
"We're looking through his eyes." The red head was certain. //That's how you remember things after all.// The view shifted, looking at young boy possibly six or seven. His hair was partially burnt and he had many scratches and black patches on his skin and clothes.   
  
"But that..." Kurama began only to freeze, watching a man's hand reach out and pulled the small boy out from under a woman. She was probably hit by a burning beam and killed. "Is that Daiki?" The red head asked looking at the little boy's face. His hair was light like his eyes. The boy looked like he was in a trance. The same distance Miku had in her eyes yesterday.   
  
"How can that be if were're supposed to be looking through his eyes?" Hiei asked, frustrated.  
  
"I don't know." the red head admitted.  
  
-"I'll protect you."- Everyone was surprised to hear a voice echo from the projection. -"I can't let anyone else die"- The veiw looked down at a man's chest. Pulling away the Yukata, the hand reached in easyly through muscle and bone.  
  
"What is he doing?" Yukuke cried out.  
  
"Oh my god." Keiko said in a horrified whisper, as he pulled out a beating heart.   
  
Yukina screamed and fainted against Keiko, but it wasn't over. The hand began to push the large heart into the child's chest. The child's eyes opened wide and his little hands came up to grab the man's wrist. His small hands were bloodied as tears came from his eyes.  
  
-"I know it hurts. Just a bit longer."- The voice tried to soothe the boy.   
  
The child that could be...had to be Daiki, he jerked his head back and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Those small helpless hands grabbed and pulled against pain that couldn't be imagined. When the heart was fully inside the boy's small chest, the view changed.   
  
"Daiki." Kurama felt conflicted. This was probably meant to save the boy but...the price. "We're looking through Daiki's eyes now."  
  
Even in the heat and blinding flames the man who had given his heart was, in a word, beautiful. His eyes were closed now, that body abandoned for this one. His features were thin and sharp and his skin looked so smooth. One half of his hair was down and fluttered at the whim of the heat. The other half was tightly bound to his head.   
  
"What's happening?" Yusuke asked as the view began to move.   
  
"It's Daiki, he's moving." Kurama surmised.   
  
"Where? That's not outside." Genkai pointed out. The point of veiw was going up the burning stairs.   
  
"What's that?" Keiko pointed at a tiny fleck reflecting sparks of the blaze.  
  
"It's all over." Yusuke said. It was true. They were like snowflakes, they flittered around just in front of the view, warding off the heat of the fire.   
  
"Where is he going?" Kurama thought outloud.   
  
"Miku." A whisper came behind Kurama. Green eyes blinked as he watched the view go into a room where a baby was crying.   
  
"Daiki-kun." the fox demon turned to the strawberry blond. "You can hear me can't you?" there was no response. //One way to find out is to test it.// "Show me how you got out of the fire." Green eyes looked at the wall.   
  
Images flashed forward. A fireman broke in the front door as the veiw came closer. The man scooped up the children and ran out. Women screamed and cried watching the their home burn. Men comforted them, watching the blaze till the very end.   
  
//Now we know how the demon got into Daiki. Now to find out who this demon is. Although, some how...he's familiar. Could he be the source of the familiarity I initially felt when I met Daiki?// Kurama turned back to the blue eyed teen.   
  
"Okay, now..." the red head paused, noticing out of the smallest corner of the projection, a shadow. Short, black coat, black hair with white like the siluet of a star. //Hiei. You were there.// Green eyes looked at the fire demon. Red eyes met his. "That's enough." Kurama's hand touched the metalic oval and a soft click was heard. The images faded. Yusuke opened the door while Keiko fanned poor Yukina.  
  
"Whoa," the carrot top boy shook his head. "That was like TV in my head. Some kind of freaky horror movie." Kuwabara let go of the ball.   
  
"Daiki?" Kurama petted his hair with one hand and cupped the oval with the other. "That's enough, you can let go now." The strawberry blond allowed his hands to fall. "You can rest." The red head told him. The blue eyed boy laid down on the tatami mat and closed his eyes.   
  
"I think you proved you're theory." Genkai stood over the boy. "He's not alone in there. The question is now. What can we do? There's still the matter that his soul is mostly gone."  
  
"I know. I have to find the one who took it and get it back." Kurama lay his jacket over the sleeping teen. "I have a clue now, I didn't have before."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a bit personal." Kurama rubbed his head.  
  
"Fine." Genkai shrugged. "But that hasn't told us why the snow is falling."  
  
"Acctually," the fox demon enlightened them. "There is an ice demoness that is probably connected to Daiki or at least the man we saw."  
  
"How do you know that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"The ice demoness attacked me once before. She was excatcly as the rumors of the woman in white at school."  
  
  
  
"But she disappeared."  
  
"She did." red hair bounced as she nodded. "The rumors stopped the same day Daiki came to live with me. I think she was looking for Daiki at school because he moved around so much."  
  
"Moved around?"  
  
"He would work for room and board at verious relatives homes every week." the fox demon explained. "He's stayed at my place for three weeks now. And because he has a steady home to returned to, she didn't need to follow him anymore."  
  
"That makes sense." Keiko nodded.  
  
"The snow is probably away of making an advantagus feild so that she can attack us unhindered. The Hazama main house and this temple are the two locations that the last of the direct blood line of the family are staying.  
  
"This is vengence on one family. It doesn't effect the world." Hiei said.  
  
"So what? You act like it's a private party. Well, you're lookin' at a party crasher." Yusuke brushed a thumb under his nose.   
  
"We can't act rashly. Family vendetas aren't so easily resolved." Kurama told him. "You can't just go waving around you're spirit gun and expect everyone to get along."  
  
"I know that." Yusuke shouted.  
  
"He says that but..." Keiko sweatdroped.  
  
"I don't want anyone to get hurt." The fox demon explained. "These are people, not just demons. We have to be careful."  
  
"I agree." Yukina gave her opinion several moments after she had awakened. Kurama smiled, glad she was alright.  
  
"Do what you want." Hiei turned away. "Just don't ask me to join in." He walked out of the room.  
  
"What's with him?" Kuwabara huffed.  
  
"I'm going to find out." Green eyes narrowed. 


	28. demon's kiss

Charms  
  
Hee hee. lOOk out! Shounen Ai!  
  
Chapter 28  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama fumbled with his shoes and stepped from the engawa into the snow. "Wait." The fire demon continued to walk. "Please." the red head reached out a hand, only to bring it back slowly. //I need to talk to him but...I really want him to stay.//  
  
"I'm listening." Hiei stopped. //But does he want to stay?//  
  
"I'd like to speak with you privately...If I could." Green eyes locked with red for a moment. //Decision time.// The fox demon would force his hand. Kurama simply started walking to one of the far guest rooms in the temple. Hiei would either follow or refuse. The red head found himself unsure which reaction to hope for.  
  
"Just don't waste my time." He followed, begrudgingly.   
  
The fox demon would have to confront this issue. The fire demon had to be the one in the darkness in the projection that came from Daiki. Kurama opened the door for them both and invited Hiei in. But Hiei wasn't one to just hand out information, the red head would have to be creative to get an answer. As the raven haired demon stepped through the sliding door, Kurama spoke again.   
  
"Hiei." The fox demon felt a frown on his face. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" Hiei sounded completely surprised. The green eyed demon didn't blame him. The relationship they had before never involved apologies.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kurama shut the door behind him and leaned on it. He let his red hair cover his expression. "I haven't been fair to you lately. To be honest, I've been trying to avoid you." The fox demon confessed. If he could get Hiei off guard, the fire demon might let something slip.   
  
"I've even gone so far as to invent things. Things that you've done to me." Kurama's throat felt dry. The worst thing about this plan was that it was probably true. If it falls through, it will just be embarrassing for them both. "I've thought terrible things about you." He resisted looking for the fire demon's reaction. "I didn't even given you a chance to defend yourself."  
  
"You want me to defend myself?" Fire was as much apart of his voice, as his demon blood. His red head jerked up.  
  
"No." Green eyes pleaded for understanding, as he held up an appeasing hand. "You've done nothing wrong." Those intense red eyes. //what is he thinking?// Kurama let his hand fall and looked away. //Why is my heart beating so fast?// "I know that." His frown wasn't going away. //It won't work. I can't do it.//   
  
"I just needed to tell you..." Kurama lost his nerve. "I'm sorry." The fox demon waited. //Go ahead and tell me, I've wasted you time.// The red head bit the inside of his cheek, cringing, waiting for the fire demon to spit on him with stinging words.  
  
"That's all?" There was an amazing gentleness in Hiei's voice, not mad at all. Kurama was surprised, pleasantly surprised. Was there still a chance this could work?  
  
"Well, I..." The fox demon brushed a few strands of red hair behind his ear. "I was going to ask you." //Maybe I shouldn't ask, he probably won't answer anyway.//  
  
"Ask me?" What was that tone in Hiei's voice? Some how Kurama had never heard it before. His stomach was suddenly infested with butterflies.  
  
"It's just," Kurama was panicing, he felt like he was being backed into a corner. "I never know what you're thinking. We've never really talked." he explained. "I guess...I guess I get worried that maybe you...that you hate me." //What am I saying? If I'm not going to ask, I should just stop talking.//  
  
"You idiot! I..." Hiei started to shout, but immediately caught himself. He almost mumbled the words, "I don't hate you." Kurama gasped at Hiei's words. Red eyes were looking down. He seemed bashful, the only way Hiei could look bashful. //You wouldn't try to trick me, would you?// Kurama felt vulnerable, not wanting to be berated again.  
  
"But, you're always yelling at me." Kurama defended his conclusion, hearing his heart beating in his ears. The fox demon was confused by himself. But for an incomprehensible reason, the red head couldn't stop this conversation. "And making me feel like my human side is some kind of weakness. But, it's not."   
  
Kurama had lead Hiei here to ask him, what he was doing at that fire ten years ago. Then Hiei got defensive and the fox demon didn't want to upset him and started making excuses that started to sound like a confession. //Is there still a way out of this?// Green eyes noticed, Hiei hesitated.  
  
"I didn't... I didn't mean that." The fire demon angled his body away and took a few steps. Today was full of surprises. "I didn't realize, what I said hurt you. I wondered if anything I said mattered to you. I didn't mean to..." Kurama was surprised to hear him apologize. //What's this, all of a sudden?//  
  
"But it does." Kurama came up behind Hiei. The fire demon turned to face him. Behind the anger and all those tough guy barriers, there was regret in those red eyes and the fox demon hated to see that. "I mean, you matter..." he tried to assure the other.  
  
Kurama had wanted to say that for so long, ever since they seperated. No, since they first returned feelings for one another. If he never gets another chance, the red head just wanted to tell his beloved how he felt. So that no matter what happened, his fire demon would know this demon's feelings.  
  
"The truth is." Kurama began but hesitated. Where did all that confidence go when it comes down to it? Why was it so hard to say? "The truth is I still..."  
  
"Kurama." Hiei locked eye contact. "You were right to break up with me." He declaired.  
  
"What?" Green eyes grew wide.  
  
"What I did. The things I said." Hiei's fists tightened. "To hide from my feelings until it was too late...is unforgivable." he nearly spat. "I realized only after we were apart, how much I cared."   
  
"What you said is true, I've been hurting you." Hiei's red eyes couldn't seem to look at the fox demon. "I may have been doing it on purpose." the fire demon grit his teeth. "I never deserved you from the start." He turned his back to the fox.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama's heart was happy and sad at the same time. He finally knew what his love was feeling. If only they had spoken sooner and resolved their differences. "I'm sorry." The fox demon embraced the fire demon from behind and took in the scent of his dark hair. "I should have tried harder."  
  
"Don't say that." Hiei pulled away. "It's my fault. All of it!" he shook with anger, directed at himself. "I could never tell you." the fire demon admitted now, finally. "How scared I was. I thought, 'I can't give myself completely,' because that would make me weak. I thought that you are a figher, a demon, so you'd naturally do the same." His raven hair bounced, shaking his head.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama reached out, but Hiei backed away. //Please...// His heart felt more hollow, the further away the fire demon was. //Leave me again.//  
  
"All that time...I never thought you'd do it. That you'd take that risk to give everything you are...to me." those intense red eyes were softer now, unprotected. "It wasn't till much later that I learned, without my noticing it, I had already given myself to you."  
  
"I..." there were tears welling up in those green eyes. //You did love me. All this time...You do love me! Why didn't I realize it? How did I miss that?//   
  
"That's why I was cruel to you." he admitted letting his dark hair hide his expression, as he backed into the wall. "That's why I was angry and yelled so much...I don't hate you." his voice got quieter as he spoke. It's not easy admiting such strong emotions. For Hiei, it's like open heart surgery without anesthesia.  
  
"I hated myself for being so blind of my feelings." Hiei touched his chest. "I hated myself, but I..." his voice was barely a whisper. "But I took it out on you." Kurama couldn't listen anymore. He darted forward and gently pinned the fire demon against the wall with his body.  
  
"I love you." Kurama told the secret in the other's ear. "I still love you. I always have." He let his tear touch the brunet's cheek.  
  
"Kurama." Hiei let a breath escape. The fire demon hesitated, before slowly wrapping his arms around the fox demon, taking handfuls of soft red hair. "But..." He buried his face between Kurama's neck and shoulder. "How can you forgive me?"  
  
"There's nothing to forgive." Kurama touched tiny kisses on Hiei's ear, then along the jawline. "Hiei." the fox demon whispered his name on his lips. The red head softly brushed the petals of the other's mouth with his own, asking for entry.   
  
Hiei's breath was faster now, his red eyes closed. The fire demon was still hesitating. Kurama's face felt hot and his mouth pooled with the saliva he wanted to share. The raven haired demon's hand came up to cradled the back of the fox demon's head, as lips parted. The fire demon welcomed the other's tongue. For the first time in a long time, Kurama felt complete. The fox demon secretly promised never to allow anything to seperate them again.  
  
"AHHHHHhhhhga!" A terrible scream errupted in the distance. The two parted suddenly. The demons would have to save the rest for later.  
  
"What the hell?" Hiei slipped past Kurama with lightening speed and opened the sliding door.  
  
"What is it?" Kurama asked, just behind him.  
  
"Kuramaaaa!" Kuwabara's frantic foot stomping, thumped down the engawa. "Where are you!" The carrot top teen shouted, looking here and there.  
  
"Kuwabara, what happened?" The fox demon met the young man. "What was that scream?"  
  
"The guy!" Kuwabara said frantically, pointing. "The zombie guy with the thing!"  
  
"Daiki?" 


	29. possession

charms  
  
Mystery.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
"Ahhhgaah!" The scream came again, more labored this time. Kurama raced ahead of Kuwabara and Hiei and opened the sliding door to the inner sanctum of the temple.  
  
"Daiki!" The moment he opened the door a wave of pain hit Kurama. "Ahg." His head started to pound, his heart thumped in his chest and he felt like he couldn't breath.   
  
Daiki was in the middle of the floor in a fetal position. Yusuke and Genkai were jumping around the room fighting off plants that thrashed and grew wildly. The out of control flora were breaking though the tatami floor and pressing against the walls. Kuwabara materialized his spirit sword and sliced one away. Kurama fell to his knees.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei touched the fox demon's shoulder.   
  
"Look out!" Kuwabara exclaimed, pulling Hiei back.   
  
"Don't touch me!" The fire demon snapped before realizing the strong sharp vines darting from red hair.  
  
Kurama felt...very wrong. Increadiblly strong waves of power. He'd never felt this intensity before. The underlying spiritual energy was so familiar, like his own power over plants and yet... //What's going on?// The waves some how triggered the seeds in his hair to grow wildly. Kurama had to exert a good deal of willpower to force the plants back into their seeds.  
  
"Kurama." He heard Yukina's voice, she was cowaring with Keiko. The fox demon worked quickly to pull the seeds out of his hair, knowing he wouldn't be able control them under these circumstances. "Daiki."  
  
  
  
Green eyes looked up at the mention of the other's name. There was something he needed, the red head felt it deep inside his heart. //Daiki// The fox demon began to crawl to the screaming boy, who held his head and rocked in pain. Kurama bore the thumping of his heart and head because the same pain that tourtured him, seemed to be drawing him to the strawberry blond teen.   
  
"Daiki." Kurama crawled past the sprouting seeds that had come from his hair. The red head crawled as if possessed by the need to be near the other. "Are you calling me?" The fox demon reached out and touched the other teenager.   
  
Blue eyes opened wide, looking into nothing. He stopped screaming and his body was still. Kurama pulled the young man up to a sitting position. Blue eyes looked, he was acctually looking with interest and intent. //Daiki// The strawberry blond reached out a hand and touched the fox's lips with warm fingertips.  
  
//You need something from me too. Isn't that right, Daiki.//  
  
"Kurama, what are you doing? Come help us!" Yusuke shouted but his voice was a dull hum to Kurama.   
  
The fox demon felt like he was being pulled into a space with only Daiki and himself. //Wait.// Kurama didn't want to be taken away. //Hiei.// Green eyes looked at the fire demon. Hiei was in the middle of slicing a large group of vines when he seemed to have a sixth sense to look at Kurama.   
  
Green eyes and red locked for a moment, before Daiki leaned closer to the fox demon. Kurama didn't move, or was it that he couldn't move. The red head thought of moving back, but his body wouldn't respond. Even though he felt drawn to Daiki, another part of Kurama was crying out to be taken away from this strange obligation he felt trapped by.   
  
//Don't make me...// The red head had a sense that something...unwanted was going to happen. //Please, don't make me hurt Hiei.// Daiki's lips covered the fox demon's. Kurama closed his eyes as if by not seeing it, made it untrue.   
  
The fox demon was shocked as he started kissing the strawberry blond teen back. //Stop it!// The red head hated himself for kissing someone else let alone in front of Hiei!   
  
//He'll hate me! I don't want him to hate me! Stop it, stop it!// He screamed at himself. Kurama thought his heart might do him a favor and explode. But deep inside of his minds eye all he could do was scream. In that moment, a darkness over took Kurama. He wasn't sure if he had passed out from pain or died of shame.  
  
//Why is this happening?// The fox demon's thoughts in the darkness were like cherry blossom petals falling on a stone.  
  
"What a mess, right?" a familiar voice spoke to him. "That's what I would be thinking." He felt a clawed, but gentle hand stroke his hair, as he lay on his side on the ground, if you could call it that. "Just when you think everything's going to work out, something happens."   
  
Kurama was silent, his heart hurt. He felt so depressed, so out of control, his eyes wouldn't tear anymore. The other slipped his arms under the red head and picked him up. Green eyes looked at gold with indifference, before he let his face lean on the fox demon's chest.   
  
Kurama's silver haired past self carried the red headed teenager out of the blackness and into a forest. The moon light filtered through the trees, making flickering patches they walked through. The red head didn't care where they were going, or if they were going anywhere. He felt warm here, in his other's arms.  
  
"You know that feeling you get when you're starving or when you're really thirsty?" Youkai Kurama asked him as they began to slow down. "You know you need something and you start to react in ways you don't understand fully, when you come in contact with that need." //That's how I felt when Daiki kissed me. But what did I need?//  
  
He stopped at a small glen that exposed the widest point of a slow moving, hip-high river. The water was clear and gently floating a few stray leaves across it's surface. A tiny light like a fire fly whized before the pair.  
  
"It wasn't something you needed. You were responding to Daiki's need for you. Acctually, something inside of you." The silver haired demon grinned. "I found it here." 


	30. return to sender

Charms   
  
Naked Kurama's  
  
Chapter 30  
  
"Sometimes, no matter how innocent we are," The silver haired demon stepped onto the sandy bank of the slow moving river, carrying his red headed self. "We can feel dirty and unclean." The golden eyed demon told his other self, taking a step into the water.   
  
"That's when we need others to help us take a good look at ourselves, from a different view." The silver haired fox demon told him. Clothes seemed to disappear as they ventured further into the cool, waist high river. "That's when we can forgive ourselves for the sins we never committed."  
  
"Kurama?" The green eyed fox demon asked his other self. "What the hell are you talking about?" His voice was just as indifferent as the look in his eyes. Youkai Kurama barked a laugh as he let his other self stand in the water with him. Shuichi had a bit more tanned skin, he noticed between the naked bodies.   
  
"I probably read that somewhere. I thought it might help." he rubbed his silver hair, before he looked at the other with confidence. "You'll have to fix the problem with Hiei when you go back. For now, look around you." the fox demon spread his arms. Green eyes looked, passively, only to be amazed. There were bright flickers of lights like fire flies, dancing through the air, they were every where.  
  
"What is this?" Shuichi backed into Youkai Kurama, still looking around.   
  
"These are the souls you've collected." he explained.  
  
"Collected?" Shuichi spun around. Green eyes looked at gold, horrifed. "I've never..."  
  
"I told didn't I?" the silver haired demon brushed a strand of red hair behind his other's ear. "They say you share your soul when you kiss."  
  
"That can't be." the teenager blushed looking at the sheer number of them. "I've only kissed Hiei and..." Green eyes looked into gold. Kurama didn't want to say, 'and you.' He was still getting used to the fact that it happened at all. Now that Hiei was opening his heart, the fox demon had to be faithful, even if the strongest temptation is himself.  
  
"We're the same, you and I." Youkai Kurama put his hands on the other's shoulders. "These are from my history too."  
  
"Oh, right..." Well that explained a few maybe but really, this many? The lights had different hues and patterns of movements but, "How do I know which ones..."  
  
"There," Gold eyes looked at one that floated by and reached out with a finger to touch it. An image of Hiei's kiss came to Shuichi's mind.   
  
"I see." Green eyes looked at another that floated by. He reached out, experimentally touching one. The red head blinked, an image of his mother kissing his cheek, when he was a child, came to mind. "That shouldn't count." Shuichi protested. The silver haired demon giggled at his naive self.  
  
"Anytime you share your love with a kiss, you share a little peice of your soul." The silver haired fox demon grinned.   
  
"Is that it?" The red head touched another one. Shuichi gasped.  
  
"Catch that one!" Youkai Kurama ordered.   
  
"Ha-Hai!" The red head trapped the light in his hands. "Wha-What now?" The silver haired demon was touching others, seaching for something.   
  
The tiny lights reflected: a little girl kissing him in the playground when he was three; some hot and bothered tramp demon that kissed his demon self for stealing something for her; a pack of seniors on his first day as a freshman in high school, that cornered him because of his unique appearence. There were four lights of those girls. Thankfully, a teacher broke it up before the fox demon had to use force.   
  
//I guess there were a few more than I realized.// Green eyes looked around, astounded. He turned to his past self to ask something but Youkai Kurama's silver tail swished on the surface of the river drawing his attention. Shuichi felt heat on his cheeks. His silver tail was cute, but his healthy buttocks was...  
  
"Found it." The golden eyed demon snatched a kiss out of the air. Shuichi blinked realizing he was staring and looked away in embarrassment.  
  
"Found what?" the red head glanced down again as his other turned around. //I am so...// He forced his green eyes to meet gold.  
  
"Daiki, kissed you." Youkai Kurama embarrassed his other self, this time with his forwardness. The image in Kurama's mind was Daiki. //But when?// "The reason why is because of these." //You mean when he kissed me before I got here. But I never kissed him before. But if I had...//  
  
"I have a peice of his soul." Shuichi reasoned.  
  
"And he wants it back." The silver haired demon brought his catch to his other self.  
  
"But, I never..." Kurama thought back and couldn't think of a time when they did any kind of kissing.  
  
"Oh, yes you did." Youkai Kurama's gold eyes looked at his other like he was hiding a porn magazine. "It was a dream about Hiei when you kissed him, but it was more than that to Daiki."  
  
"What?!" Kurama released the light, out of surprize.  
  
"Don't let it go!" Youkai Kurama ordered his other, who obeyed out of reaction more than anything.   
  
"You mean that first night he was at my house?" The red head wasn't sure what to feel. Silver hair bounced as he nodded. Shuichi wanted to wipe that smirk off his fox face. "I thought he was awfully close, but..."  
  
"You're a player!" The fox grinned. The red head bristled.   
  
"It was an accident and what about all that stuff you said about forgiving yourself for stuff you didn't do."  
  
"But you did kiss him." Youkai Kurama countered.  
  
"Any way!" Shuichi turned away. "This one in my hands, I never kissed."  
  
"Oh, you mean that beauty from the fire." Youkai Kurama scratched his cheek. "If their souls are one, naturally you picked up the other one too."  
  
"But I only kissed him once."  
  
"Don't sound so surprised. You wondered why he was responsive after you started mouth feeding him." The silver haired demon narrowed his eyes at the other. Shuichi blushed, blinked, then gowled.  
  
"But that wasn't a kiss..." he shook his red head.  
  
"Of course, that doesn't count." he waved a clawed hand.  
  
"And that doesn't explain why he kissed me now. He could have kissed me while I was sleeping or any time before now. Why now? Why in front of Hiei?"  
  
"How should I know?" The sliver haired demon shrugged. Kurama sunk into the water and bubbled his frustration.  
  
"Fine," Shuichi stood with a slosh, "What now?"  
  
"You've got to give these back." Youkai Kurama explained.  
  
"But," Green eyes looked at his cupped hands. "How?"   
  
"Trust me..." A sly look crept into his gold eyes. "It's easy." 


	31. mine to keep

Charms  
  
Yukina, kneeling on the floor, places her fingers together on the floor before her knees. She smiles and bows politely then sits up with perfect posture.  
  
"The next few chapters have content that is completely inappropriate for veiwers 17 and under. If you are easily offended by sexual intercourse between men or sex in general, please avoid all the paragraphs marked with @o@." *Demonstration*   
  
"@o@ is where the sexual scene begins. The end of the scene will be marked with *o*. Please keep this in mind if you are trying to avoid sex scenes." She bows again.  
  
Eiri-san has tears in her eyes. I knew she'd be perfect. "I read the cue cards like you asked. Shall I make some tea." Yukina asked.  
  
"Do that." Hiei walks up behind Eiri-san. Geh! The author begins to sweat. "Eiri-san and I have something to discuss." He grinds a sword hilt in her back. I don't think even Yukina-san's healing will save me from this one. I know! If you're in the scene you can't be here! Hiei disappears calling her filthy names. Shitsure ne. (how rude) Safe. *victory fingers*  
  
Chapter 31  
  
"You need to give these back." Youkai Kurama held a fire fly like thing in his hand. Shuichi also had a light cupped tightly in the hollow of his hands.   
  
These bits of soul that were given though a kiss and safely harbored in this night forest. They hovered around the hip-high, slow moving river of cool water. The moment the demons entered the water their clothes were gone. Green eyes looked at gold expectantly.  
  
"But...how do I give them back?" Shuichi didn't like the sly look his other self gave him, accompanied by a similarly untrustworthy grin.  
  
"It's easy, but you have to trust me." The silver haired demon stepped closer to his other self.  
  
"Tell me what to do." The red head resisted his nervous urge to step back.  
  
"Make love with me." Youkai Kurama grinned.  
  
"Be serious." Shuichi thought it was another joke. That is, until the silver haired fox demon reached out with his free hand and pulled their bodies together. "Ah." His face was almost as red as his hair. Green eyes locked with very serious gold ones, before he forced his gaze away.   
  
"We can't." The red head pulled away, managing to keep the little light in his clasped hands. Shuichi's body was already beginning to tremble, regreting his rejection of the other. "Besides, you told me to..." He let his bangs hide his expression as he bit his lip.  
  
"I want to help you." The silver haired demon reassured him. "You swore to protect Daiki. Even if you don't want to...isn't it worth it to..."  
  
"You're wrong." He shook his red hair and turned around. //I do want you.// The red head's heart was being torn apart. He loved Hiei that was true, but his body cried out for Youkai Kurama. //Why can't I forget, when you kissed me, when you touched me?//   
  
"What?" The golden eyed demon seem surprised. Shuichi's shoulders started to visably shake. "Hey," the silver haired fox started to reach out, but a peircing green gaze made him hesitate.  
  
"You can't just decide things." The red headed teen scolded, controling his voice. "Give me a reason." He demanded over his shoulder.  
  
"You know better than anyone." the golden eyed demon told him. "The infusion of energies requires strong syncronized souls." The silver haired fox demon put the light in his mouth and swallowed. Shuichi turned fully around. Green eyes focused on the other, shocked by his actions.   
  
"Why did you...?" The red head asked.  
  
"You remember don't you? Sex is the easiest way to infuse chi and I don't think you want to have sex with Daiki. Hiei's too important to you." Youkai Kurama explained. "This way, I will be a stand in for him."  
  
This conversation was forcing the red headed teen to remember. The first time Hiei and Kurama had made love. It was also the first time either of them truly realized that their relationship could be more than just friends. {Memory}  
  
{A demon had escaped a high security spirit world prison and had some how made it to the human world. Yusuke and everyone responded immediately. After days of searching they found him at a secluded temple. He had eaten all the residents and was finishing the last one when they arrived on the scene.  
  
"Look out!" Yusuke shouted as it's giant fist slammed down breaking a good part of the temple wall.   
  
Wood fluttered through the air and dust clouds wafted up from the ground. Kuwabara had taken out it's right leg. Kurama tied down it's fists with strong, sharp vines. Yusuke was about to blow it's head off when it yanked free from the plants. Boths fists hit the red head sending him flying through the gaping hole in the temple.   
  
"KURAMA!" Hiei's voice yelled before the world went dark.  
  
"Hiei." The red head awoke on the tatami mat, a black coat drapped over him.  
  
"Kurama?" the fire demon leaned over him.   
  
"What happened?" The fox demon sat up too fast, the blood rushing to his head made him dizzy. His left arm hurt and a trail of blood told him why. He recognized the make shift bandage as Hiei's head band.   
  
"Kurama." Hiei's voice was paniced and Kurama noticed himself was falling back. The brunet caught him in lithe arms. "Don't push yourself."  
  
"Where is the demon?" Tired green eyes asked. His body ached from head to toe.  
  
"Gone." Hiei shook his head. Kurama sweatdropped and scratched his red hair.  
  
"I guess I wasn't much..." Green eyes grew wide when the fire demon's lips touched his. "Hiei..."  
  
"..." Red eyes looked determined but not at all threatening. "Something happened when you were knocked into this place." The brunet pulled the jacket off the fox demon and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Kuwabara said there was some kind of curse that the demon left on the temple. It's trying to kill you."   
  
"Lucky for me I'm not at all human, so it can't hurt me." the fire demon slipped the red head's shirt over his shoulders, paying special care to his left arm. "I was told you need an infusion of demon energy."  
  
"What are you..."  
  
"I can give you some power with meditation and I already have. That's why you're awake." he explained. "But you'll need more."  
  
"Hiei." Kurama's hand flew at his face when he started to undo the fox demon's pants. The fire demon caught his wrist, he was too weak to put up a fight.  
  
"It doesn't matter if we do this the easy way or the hard way." Red eyes narrowed. "But I can't let you die like this." //If I say no, would that be rape or forced rescue?//  
  
@o@  
  
"That's the worst pick up line I've ever heard." Kurama frowned, unable to contradict the other's reasoning. The red head did feel something evil sucking the life from him, slowly. The method Hiei refered to was not unheard of, just rare. "Why don't we leave?" The brunet pulled the fox demon's pants off his ankles.  
  
"If you let me help you," Hiei scolded. "We can lift the curse and no one else will suffer like you are now." Kurama covered his naked self as Hiei stood, unbuckling his belts.  
  
"Are you sure about..." Kurama asked as Hiei let his flowing pants hit the tatami floor. "...this?" Green eyes took in the sight of possibly the most desirable penis he'd ever seen in his life.  
  
"Sex is one of the easiest ways to trasfer large amounts of spiritual energy." Hiei said simply.  
  
"No," Kurama pulled himself back when the fire demon got on his hands and knees. "I meant..." The fox demon's heart was pounding in his ears. "...wouldn't you rather do this with someone important to you?"  
  
"You're important." Red eyes told him as he crawled closer.}  
  
*o*  
  
Next chapter has the continuation. 


	32. broken tatami

Charms  
  
Shounen Ai! Lemon material! Skip this chapter totally if you don't want to read lemon material.  
  
Chapter 32  
  
@o@  
  
{"Sex is one of the easiest ways to transfer large amounts of spiritual energy." Hiei told him.   
  
"No," Kurama pulled himself back when the fire demon got on his hands and knees. "I meant..." The fox demon's heart pounded in his ears. "...wouldn't you rather do this with someone important to you?"  
  
"You're important." Red eyes told him as he crawled closer.  
  
"Hiei." The hand Kurama held up to stop the other was embraced by warm digets. "Are you..." Green eyes closed, feeling a hand touch his chest. "Are you used to this?"   
  
The fire demon's fingers were a bit course, but his gentleness made up for it. Kurama knew about this method of transferring spiritual power, but it's very rarely used. There was a reason, what was it? That hand slid from his chest and down to his stomach.   
  
"Ah." The red head let the sound escape when Hiei's hand brushed his thigh. A warmth began to flow in tingling waves throughout his body.  
  
"You're my first." Hiei's voice was a reassuring. His tone was deep and soothing, acctually seductive. Kurama's breathing changed.  
  
The red head's face was hot. He understood what had to be done but...The fox demon had to resist his need to fight this. When that hand wrapped around his penis, Kurama bit his lip. Green eyes opened when he felt his left hand being lifted. The injured arm stung but this easy movement was barely painful.  
  
The fire demon suckled the fox's fingers with his warm wet mouth. A trickle of blood had touched his hand and now ran down Hiei's chin. The green eyed demon wanted to push the brunet back and tell him to keep away. But this was, really, starting to feel good.   
  
Red eyes watched the fox demon intently as his hand moved in strong steady motions, along the other's growing muscle. His strong hand paused only to massage the tip with his thumb. This was maddening! Kurama swallowed the saliva that filled his mouth. Almost against his will, the fox demon moaned.  
  
//Why is he doing this? Why doesn't he just get it over with?// Some how past the heavy breathing and the growing ache between his legs, he was still thinking about that catch to all of this. To transfer such large amounts of spirit energy at once, sex was the simplest way. He knew that, but it's not that simple. //What is it?//  
  
"Open yourself to me." The brunet told the fox demon. //Of course!// It's necessary in the transfer of energies that both parties be consentual. Syncronising energies made the infusion many times more efficient.  
  
"I..." Kurama breathed. "I don't know *gasp* how." He confessed as sweat began to bead on his skin. The fox demon's voice sounded like he was in pain, but it was the opposite. Although, skin on skin was becoming uncomfortable. As if he saw something in half-lidded green eyes, Hiei let go.  
  
"It's easy." The fire demon let into his palm, a pool of saliva and continued a more lubricated and a definately more stimulating message.  
  
"Ah-haa." Kurama's breath quickened. Hiei lay the red head's hand on the tatami mat and gently reached out and pulled the fox demon's face to his, by a handful of soft red hair.   
  
"Just let go." Hiei's tongue dipped into the fox's mouth. That warm cavern of flesh, welcomed Kurama's tongue. The burnet's wet muscle guided the other to move and explore. The red head's heart was conflicted. He liked what Hiei was doing, but could he really accept this?  
  
The fire demon's efforts were rewarded with a moan of pleasure. The red head was finding it easier to reach out and touch the other. Brushing his fingers against Hiei's milky body that shimmered with sweat, Kurama fought his hesitation and allowed his body to accept the fire demon's passionate persuasions. When the fox demon's hips began to buck, the brunet broke the kiss.  
  
"Ah, Hiei." Kurama felt dizzy from the energy draining from him and his sudden insatiable need for the fire demon. His touches were as potent as the flames of hell itself. The brunet kissed the other's chin and down his neck, as he lay the fox demon down on the tatami.   
  
"Relax, you're getting a fever." Hiei's deep tones were commanding and sexy at the same time, it made the fox shiver. "Get on you're hands and knees." The red head wasn't sure how much strength he had left for this.  
  
Kurama tried to obey, but he hesitated when the fire demon took his position behind the other. Green eyes closed, he gripped his hands into fists, trying to be patient, to be co-operative. //But...// Hiei's hands slid over the fox demon's firm buttocks.   
  
"Wait." Kurama couldn't do this. He couldn't just have sex with someone that didn't love him. "I can't." Hiei stopped.  
  
"You'd rather die?" His voice was surprised.   
  
"That's not what I..." Why did he have to take it that way? Couldn't Hiei understand such basic desires to just be loved? "I promised." It seemed like a flimsy excuse because of what he had allowed up to this point but, it was true. //I promised my mother.// "I promised that I wouldn't do this with anyone, but the one I loved."  
  
"If it means so much to you." Hiei's thumb stroked Kurama's warm skin. "I sware to protect you for the rest of my life."  
  
"Hiei." Green eyes looked back at red. His expression was serious. "I..." he looked back at the tatami.  
  
"Accept it." Hiei offered.   
  
"I," Green eyes closed. He never expected this. //Is he serious? But if he is...// Kurama searched his own feelings. What he had felt for Hiei and what he was feeling now. The red head ultimately decided, "I accept." The red head whispered. "AH!" The fox demon exclaimed when Hiei's hot muscle penatrated Kurama's small opening.  
  
If he said it wasn't painful that would be a damned lie, but that pain didn't last. As Hiei moved his body, pumping wet and hot thrusts, searching for Kurama's special spot. The heat between the fox demon's legs was becoming unbarable.  
  
The cool night air was a relief from the strong emotions between the demons. Kurama braced himself for the faster pace Hiei had started. The red head's breath came in heavy pants and sweat dropped on the tatami. Suddenly, Hiei withdrew his powerful shaft and Kurama colapsed. His body trembled from exhastion and confusion.   
  
"Kurama." Hiei ordered pulling the other's shoulder, turning him on to his back. The brunet placed his palms to Kurama's sides and stared him down with frustrated red eyes. "Stop resisting me." It was in this torturous moment, Kurama realized he hadn't received any of the spiritual energy that should be saving his life and breaking the curse on his place.  
  
"I..." Kurama didn't know what to say, he turned his green eyes away. The fox demon had been trying to accept the energy, trying to accept Hiei into him, but...  
  
The fox demon was still trying to catch his breath. Kurama was shaking from exastion. His muscles were aching for more reasons now. The heat between his legs was driving him crazy, he wanted release from his despirate need.   
  
And yet, Kurama was so tired and Hiei was giving him orders and forcing him to do things...He didn't care about saving this place or having sex. He just wanted to be back to normal, save his heart some greif. //If I had never come here...// A tear touched his cheek as he lay on the woven mats. He heard a heavy breath escape from the fire demon.  
  
"Kurama." Hiei's voice was softer now. Green eyes looked up as the fire demon moved, spreading his length over the other. "Make love with me." The brunet invited him, brushing his lips over Kurama's. Their hearts beat against each other's lithe chests. "I want you to." his hot breath whispered over petal soft lips. Red eyes closed as Hiei covered the fox demon's mouth with his own.   
  
//Hiei.// Kurama really didn't mind saving this place, he just couldn't tell if Hiei was sincere. This kiss was different from before. This was soft and easy, like an offering. The fox demon's arms came around the brunet, holding him closer as their tongues mixed. The red head's hands slid down over the other's moderately scared skin.   
  
Hiei sucked in a breath as those hands moved further down taking hold of his small, but firm buttocks. Kurama smiled inside when he caught Hiei's moan in his mouth. The fire demon pulled back to catch his breath.   
  
"Let's try this again." It was the brunet's turn to blush. Kurama would have chuckled at this except for the fact that he had a hard time laughing when he was buck naked, in a cursed temple and making love to save his life, although, it sounded like a joke.   
  
Hiei knelt on the floor between the other's legs. Kurama was still blushing, he felt vulnerable. But after what Hiei said, he wasn't embarrassed anymore. He allowed the brunet to move his legs over the fire demon's shoulders.   
  
Red eyes looked into green, he moved with intent, but hesitated. Kurama nodded, giving the other permission. Dispite how the fox demon prepared himself, he sucked in a breath when that hot muscle penatrated. He bit his lip, when the brunet immediately pressed against the other's prostate  
  
The red head arched his back and braced his arms flat against the tatami. The fox demon cried out, unable to contain the pleasure his body begged for. The fire demon's hands greedily pulled at the other's hips.   
  
"Not there," Kurama breathed instruction, "The-there." He felt that special spot being pressed into. "Ha-aaah!" He could feel it now, the spiritual energy was filling his soul with pulses of power. It was working. Kurama managed to recognize the evil that had been stealing his life force was quickly fading away. The curse, they must have broken it.   
  
At this point the fox demon could have told the other to stop, but his muscles were tense with anticipation. //Just a little more.// The heat between his legs had claimed all of his blood for rational thought. The green eyed demon was only interested in one thing now.   
  
"Hiei!" Kurama screamed his name in ecstacy as every muscle tightened, all at once.   
  
This sweet pain was followed immediately by a sudden relax of muscles and the release of glistening white fluid. Kurama felt a similar release inside of him, before Hiei pulled out. The fox demon took a moment to just breathe. He turned on his side tried not to pay attention to various muscle spasms fluttering throughout his body.   
  
//In all honesty,// Kurama thought in his worried mind, //will Hiei think less of me now? Not being able to handle this situation on my own. I mean,// his finger scratched at a rip in the tatami floor. //He almost had to force me to...// The fox demon felt that familiar black coat cover him.   
  
"Hiei." Kurama's voice was tired. Dispite the spiritual energy he had recieved, his body seemed to be heavily strained. Even his green eyes felt heavy with fatigue.  
  
"Get some rest." Red eyes didn't make contact, he was picking up some of his clothes. "I'll watch over you." Hiei started slipping on his pants. Green eyes watched him was he buckled all of his belts. "So don't worry." The fire demon looked at him an smiled. Kurama curled his body under the dark coat and smiled timidly.  
  
"Hiei?"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Thank you."}  
  
*o*   
  
"You remember don't you? Sex is the easiest way." Youkai Kurama told his other. The clear hip-high water gently moved around their naked bodies. Shuichi's green eyes were turned away, half watching one of the many firefly looking soul lights.  
  
"There's no time here." The silver haired fox demon assured him. His clawed hand touched Shuichi's clasped hands. Green eyes looked down when his other pulled his hand away, revealing one of the special lights that Daiki had kissed him for. The silver haired demon pinched the light with two clawed fingers and offered it to the red head.   
  
"We don't have to worry about your friends or intrusions." Youkai Kurama assured him. Shuichi looked at gold eyes, then to the soul light and realized, there weren't a whole lot of choices here, like that time.  
  
"It's not fair." the red head mummbled, letting his red bangs hide his expression. 


	33. part of me

Charms  
  
Eiri-san runs down a dark hallway, the only light came from the place her shadow should be. She heaves breaths, knowing she can't keep this up forever. Eiri-san skids to a halt when she sees an eye in the darkness. Just below it a pair of red eyes open slowly.   
  
"Teme! (translation censered)" The voice growls. Eiri-san puts up defensive hands. Now, now Hiei-san. You're not still mad about using Yukina and publicaly exposing your most intimate secrets with Kurama are you? "Kono te de, bukorosu shitearaze. (With these hands, I'll kill you.)" Hiei's deep voice heralded Eiri-san's demise. Oh dear. Eiri-san sweats. Gotta think fast. I know. Look naked Kuramas!   
  
Chapter 33  
  
"It's not fair." Shuichi said under his breath. He let his red bangs hide his expression. For a moment, the only sound was the laping of cool water against Kuramas' skin. The silver haired fox demon looked at the soul light pinched between his fingers.  
  
"Kurama," hearing his name spoken by his past self was so strange, but nice. "Take it." The silver haired fox offered the soul light again. "It's the best way to..."  
  
"I know." Shuichi interrupted him. The red head was angry. "I know, I know!" Green eyes glared at gold. "I know that the kiss is a way to give a peice of your soul. Just like I know sex is the best way to infuse energies, in this case giving soul energy back."  
  
"I know that you'll have to be the vessel that will be like a stand-in for Daiki." The red head scolded him. "I know Daiki needs my help." his voice was starting to crack, "And I know I'd do just about anything for him, to protect him." Hot tears started to flow down smooth cheeks.   
  
"But I also know I love Hiei." Shuichi continued, he had to say this. "I know I can't be irrisponsible with my body and my heart when I promised..." His voice was choking too much to continue. The red head covered his mouth with one hand and wrapped his free arm around his ribs. His heart hurt, his eyes stung and his body jerked with sobs. //I'm such a fool.//  
  
The water shifted and a gentle wind blew the forest leaves. Silver hair licked Shuichi's arm as the demon drew nearer. //What now?// Shuichi wondered bitterly. //I wonder if he'll hit me try and snap me out of it. Who knows, maybe I deserve it.//  
  
Green eyes were tightly shut and he cringed as the water stirred before him. He was ready for the sharp and stinging approch his past self had become accustomed to, but something else happened. Shuichi felt strong arms come around him, enfolding him with that familiar body.   
  
Youkai Kurama's skin was smooth and dry. His silver hair fell in sheets around them, licking the red head's exposed skin. //Huh?// Green eyes looked up. Those soft silver ears were angled downward. //He's...He's worried about me.// The red head let out the breath he hand been holding and relaxed into the other.  
  
The leaves drifting from the trees, occationally reflecting the light of one of many firefly like souls. Green eyes closed as he let his face lean against the other's chest. //It's only in my mind but...I can hear his heart beating. I can smell him. I can touch him.//   
  
The silver haired demon's muscles were firm, but his skin was soft to the touch. The red head caught himself wondering if his skin tasted salty. Shuichi's thumbs idoly stroked youkai Kurama's pectorals.   
  
//Is it wrong to be feeling this?// the red head smiled bitterly. //Even if it is...it isn't his fault I feel this way.// The green eyed teen was beginning to feel much too comfortable. He wanted to stay in the others arms forever, but...//What about Hiei?//  
  
"I know this is all in my mind, in my soul." The red head told the other softly. "I know I'll never be able to meet you on the street or come visit you whenever I'm feeling lonely." Shuichi kissed the demon's chest. //Salty.// The red head let his pink tongue trail over his lips. //None of this is fair.//  
  
"I know all of that, but when I'm here with you," The green eyed demon felt the other's clawed hand slide up his back. "like this," Youkai Kurama's finger's threaded into his red hair. "My heart can't tell the difference."  
  
Shuichi leaned back just enough to look at his other. The silver haired demon caressed his other's cheek. Green eyes gazed into gold as the taller demon leaned his face to his other's. Youkai Kurama kissed the other lightly on his petal soft lips.  
  
"You have nothing to fear from opening you're heart to me. We are the same." The sliver haired fox demon grinned confidently. Shuichi frowned. Cupping the other's clawed hand over his cheek, his green eyes looked away.  
  
"But you're wrong."  
  
"Not this again." Silver hair shook as the demon sighed, hangning his head. He let his hands fall to his sides. Shuichi felt like he kicked a puppy, but he didn't have a reason to feel sorry. The red head was telling truth as he knew it.  
  
"We aren't the same." Shuichi reached up with both hands, over the other's shoulders and stroked sliver fox ears. Shuichi half smiled when he felt the demon shiver, his ears were always sensitive.   
  
His fingers dropped down, combing through silver hair. A fluttering soul light drifted by, accenting the shean of his silver locks. The red head's arms came to rest loosely around the other's neck. Gold eyes had a different look to them, not as confident as before. //What is he thinking?//  
  
"When I was you, things were simpler." Shuichi explained. "I lived only for myself, especially after Kuronoe died." They both lamented that. "That was the most important thing to me then. But that's not true anymore." He shook his red hair.  
  
"I've learned what it means to love and be loved. I live with and for my friends, my family." Green eyes locked with gold. "I'm not alone anymore." Youkai Kurama looked away. Gently pulling Shuichi's arms away, the silver haired demon took a few steps towards the river bank.  
  
"You make me feel jealous." The gold eyed fox stopped and his tail swished back and forth on the water's surface. "You've out grown me." Youkai Kurama told his other. "Now I know why you didn't want..."  
  
"That's not true!" Shuichi waded through the water a few steps. Kurama's past looked at him with shimmering gold eyes, accented by a stray soul light. "I..." The red head wasn't sure how to say it. "I want to," Green eyes looked away. "More than anything." he said under his breath.  
  
"Ever since we kissed." Youkai Kurama had a tender tone in his voice, almost sad, but he seemed to be smiling. "I've heard you calling me." Shuichi blushed, //I don't remember doing that.// "Day or night, you called for me." He flicked a lock of silver hair over his shoulder.   
  
"I told myself, you need me, that you need my help." Youkai Kurama turned around and walked closer to the banks of the gentle river. "I see now...I'm the one who needed you." He paused and gold eyes looked over his shoulder. "You know don't you?" he asked his red headed other. "We can't do this again."  
  
Shuichi's heart started to thump in hard, steady drums. The wind picked up and his red hair was blowing slightly into his face. //I knew it. I felt it some how.// He brushed the red lock back behind his ear. His geen eyes watched the sliver haired fox step onto the sandy bank.  
  
"I'm sorry." His flowing white clothes were back and he was dry, like a magic spell. Of course, in the mind, anything is possible. "I had to see you one last time." Gold eyes gazed at his other with complete admiration. Dispite Shuichi's being naked, he didn't feel embarrassed.   
  
"You'll forgive me won't you?" the fox demon shrugged, "Of course, there are other ways to help Daiki." he winked a golden eye like this was nothing. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."   
  
Youkai Kurama turned away again. Green eyes grew wide as the red headed teen hugged himself. //You can't go. I don't want you to go. That's not what I want!//   
  
"Wait!" Shuichi shouted. The silver haired fox demon had only taken a step beyond the river bank when he stopped. The red head touched the lights, frantically searching for the soul light his other must have let go.   
  
"What are you...?" Youkai Kurama asked, turning around. He must be seeing the images the red head was receiving from the soul lights.   
  
"This one!" Shuichi smiled pinching the light in his finger tips.  
  
"Kurama," Gold eyes looked at him with surprize when the red head swallowed the light. "What are you doing?" He stumbled into the water, his clothes disappearing on contact. Clawed hands grabbed the green eyed teen's arms. "You can't just swallow it and go back!"  
  
"I'm not." Shuichi told him, gently touching the hands that held him tight.   
  
"You mean..." Silver hair hid the fox demon's expression and his grip relaxed. "You said you can't. It's not the only way, you know. I wanted to make that clear. I wanted you to make a choice that you wanted..."  
  
"I have." The red head said simply. Gold eyes looked into self assured green pools. "If there's anything I've learned from our lives, it would be to act with my heart as well as my mind." A soul light past between them as they just stared at one another.   
  
"You're part of me." Shuichi reached out and wrapped his arms around the fox demon's torso, nuzzling his other's chest. "I'll always have you inside me." The red head felt a little naughty saying that, especially because of the naked hugging. Sweat drop. "But for now," He blushed.   
  
"For now," the red head leaned back just enough to let his green eyes convey his true meaning. The golden eyed demon brought his face close to his other's. Shuichi closed his eyes and whispered against petal soft lips. "I'll share my heart with you."   
  
@o@  
  
The demon's breathed faster from proximity and anticipation. Their hands were already starting to explore each other's warm skin. Youkai Kurama's lips hovered over his other's, aiming for a kiss. Shuichi lightly pulled away about three times before he used an enthrawled breath to say,   
  
"Don't leave me again."   
  
"I'll be with you forever." The silver haired demon promised, wrapping his arms around Shuichi's torso and pulling him up to his kiss. The red head instictively wrapped his legs around the other's hips. Their tongues entertwined laping the sweet taste of one another.   
  
Clawed hands slid over damp thighs and gave a squeeze to the firm muscle at the apex. The red head moaned, clamping one arm around the other's neck and the other hand fingering the taller demon's nipple. Yokai Kurama's moan was like a deep animal purr.   
  
The soft sound fluttered against Shuichi's chest, stirring a familiar ache between his legs. The red head wanted more. He used his legs to angle his body up, bringing his face to one of those sensitive silver ears. Yokai Kurama alternated kisses and licks across the other's collar bone.   
  
Shuichi worked his lips and tongue to gently stimulate the sensitivity of those animal ears. The gratifying purr grew into an intoxicating growl. The red head caught his breath when the fox jerked him down.  
  
The green eyed teen's heart skipped a beat as in one fluid motion, he was brought down into that strong embrace and gently bitten on his exposed neck by the fox demon's powerful, controlled, jaws.  
  
"Ah!" Shuichi cried out in ecstasy, feeling his skin just slightly broken by those sharp K-9's. The red head's face was so hot, his heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst. The ache between the teen's leg's increased along with his need for his other.  
  
*o*  
  
Continued in next chapter. 


	34. take it all

Charms  
  
Eiri-san is squating in a corner and drawing circles on the floor with her finger. Dark clouds hovered over her lowered head. "Is she okay?" Daiki whispered his question to Yukina. "I'm afraid I do not know. But Hiei told me 'It's what she deserves.' or something." The ice demoness replied. "Huh? Daiki's blue eyes blinked.  
  
Chapter 34  
  
@o@  
  
"Ah!" Shuichi cried out in ecstasy, feeling the skin on his exposed neck just barely broken by those sharp K-9's. The red head's face was so burning, his heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst. The ache between the teen's leg's increased along with his need for his other.  
  
Youkai Kurama trailed his tongue up the red head's neck, tasting his crimson fluid. The green eyed teen pulled on a handful of silver hair, bracing himself against the shear pleasure of the moment. The fox demon shifted, moving a few steps.   
  
The golden eyed fox's movements appeared to be stumbling, but Shuichi knew better. With a little effort the silver haired demon had brought them just beyond the sandy banks of the river. There, he lay the red head down in cool grass, giving him free reign of the other's length.  
  
The strange magic was still working oddly enough, but Youkai Kurama didn't even pause. Shuichi gasped as those clawed hands sliced his shirt buttons away and pressed the cloth down. The red head unzipped his own pants and kicked them off. The golden eyed fox made short work of his own robes.   
  
The green eyed teen watched the silver haired fox demon intently as he positioned himself before his other's member. His golden eyes looked at that shaft of flesh and licked his lips. Clawed hands slid over smooth, arched legs. He leaned down and dragged his wet, hot tongue along the inside of Shuichi's thigh.  
  
The red head opened his mouth in a silent cry, trying to be patient. A part of him wanted to just tackle the silver haired demon and take him here and now. The other part wanted to wait to see what the silver haired fox would do. Youkai Kurama was enjoying his other's body as much as Shuichi enjoyed the demon's affections.   
  
The teen gasped a stuttered breath as the golden eyed demon enveloped the other's member in his warm wet mouth. The red head took hold of those silver ears, gently stroking them as his other's lips and tongue worked a seductive massage. Silver hair rose and fell as the demon moved up and down Shuichi's member.  
  
That satisfying primal growl sent waves of pleasure throughout the red head's body. Youkai Kurama paused for only a moment to take a good long lick across the tip of the other's heat. Red hair fell in waves as Shuichi threw his head back. The teen's milky arms, glistening from sweat in the moonlight, touched the grass. Shuichi took handfuls of slick green blades, gripping and ungripping as his muscles desperately desired.  
  
"Aah..." the teen cried out into the night forest. He gasped a breath, "Right there...Yes..." the red head instructed as the others mouth slid up and down his hot shaft. "Don't stop..." Shuichi begged as his hips began to buck. His muscles tingled with anticipation. The teen could feel it coming. "Uh, huh?" The green eyed teen half whined when the demon released his aching member. "What's wrong?" Shuichi propped his upper body up by his elbows.   
  
"Don't forget our purpose." Youkai Kurama drew the back of his hand across his mouth, lapping up any excess fluid. Gold eyes were as confident as ever as he crawled to Shuichi's side.  
  
//That's right.// The teen watched his other intently as the demon sat on his hip, bracing himself with one hand on the forest floor. //He's supposed to be Daiki's vessel and I'm the one with the energy to be transferred into him.// A clawed hand reached out and touched the other's aching need. The teen bit his lip, feeling a light, maintaining massage.  
  
Green eyes noticed the gorgeous shimmer the moonlight threw on his other's glistening body. Gold eyes watched Shuichi breath, watched him move under that tender massage. Even though this was torturous for the red head he understood. The demon was trying to prolong this as much as possible, but the red headed teen knew... //We can't do this forever...but what else can we do?// Silver hair fell in waves as he cocked his head, looking at his other, as if just noticing something.  
  
"You are so..." Youkai Kurama's voice was like a prayer, hoping to freeze this moment in eternity. Red locks trailed like veins around his neck and shoulders. His green eyes half lidded, his creamy shimmering skin and his chest rising and falling from passionate breaths. "...beautiful." Gold eyes looked at rouge lips, colored by the same crimson heat that bled down his neck and into the hollow of his throat.  
  
"Funny." Shuichi managed through the soft movement that stimulated his southern regions. "I was just thinking the same thing." Gold eyes looked happy for a moment, before a sadness shifted his expression. The teen understood only too well what he was feeling, "I wish we could..."  
  
"No." The fox demon wouldn't let his other continue. "It's already too dangerous, leaving things the way they are. To live freely, we must be one."  
  
"Kurama." The teen barely whispered his name. //He's doing this, all of this for me. He's giving up a chance to live again for my sake.// Shuichi turned his face away, overcome with emotion. "I know you're right." Despite this, he wasn't sure what to feel or what to do about the feelings he had.   
  
"Don't," the silver haired fox demon touched his chin and turned his gaze to meet gold eyes. "Don't hide." the demon shook his head, lightly. "Let me look at you, for just a bit longer."   
  
The silver haired demon leaned down and kissed him, savoring every moment. Golden eyes watched green as their tongues mingled. The red headed teen wanted to experience his other with every sense as long as possible. Both of them were very aware that this could never happen again.  
  
"I'm glad," Youkai Kurama released his other, brushing a stray lock of red hair behind the other's ear. "..that you stayed with me."  
  
"It's what I wanted." Green eyes confessed, reflecting soft hues of light that flittered about or barely hung in the air of this night forest.   
  
"Me too." he admitted softly. A moment of silence passed between them before the silver haired fox moved, straddling the red head. Youkai Kurama arched his back and pressed the ground with both hands, alining his opening with his wet hot target. "Be gentle with me, it's my first time." The demon teased. "Uh, ah!" The golden eyed fox exclaimed coming down.   
  
Shuichi bit his lip feeling that warm tightness press around his penis. The red head sucked in a breath, grabbing onto the demon's hips. The teen felt the fox's muscles trembling.  
  
"Are you alright?" Green eyes asked, remembering the pain he felt the first time. Instead of answering, the silver haired demon moved. "Ah...Aaahhhh!" Shuichi gave voice to his pleasure. The silver haired demon used his hips and legs to pump his other's member in rocking motions. The red head's fingers sensed every muscle move, under his other's smooth skin.  
  
Shuichi felt the demon's tightness, easing. This made it more difficult to hold on to that ache that would carry them both to that perfect moment. The red head had given Youkai Kurama the initiative up until now, but the demon's movements weren't enough any more.   
  
"Kurama!" Was the only warning the green eyed teen gave his other before gently pushing him back. Gold eyes reflected understanding. The two adjusted together, carefully so that they wouldn't have to separate.   
  
"Ah, ah!" Youkai Kurama exclaimed as he touched the ground. Shuichi hand brushed that special spot in his other's soft cavern of flesh.   
  
//There it is.// The green eyed teen ignored his muscle spasms and the sweltering heat that made the two sweat. He looked into half-lidded gold eyes that seemed to tell the Shuichi, 'I'm yours.' //This is it...After this...I'll never see you again.//  
  
Shuichi knew this from the beginning and now resolved, moved. The teen pressed slowly, pumping with agonizing patience against his other's prostate. Silver hair spread across the grass in a shimmering curtain as he threw his head back in a cry of ecstasy.   
  
The red head leaned over his other, palms on the forest floor on either side of his demon lover. Clawed hands came up, touching his other's smooth back. This slow movement was agonizing them both. Without warning, the teen quickened the pace.  
  
"Ah, AHH!" The golden eyed fox cried, before swallowing against the flow of saliva. The sudden burst of speed made the fox claw the red head's back. Shuichi sucked in a breath through his teeth when his blood hit the open air, mildly stinging. The red head returned to his slow motions.   
  
"Are you," the silver haired fox managed, "alright?" That claw was a bit deeper than a simple scratch, but it was nothing Shuichi couldn't bare. In a playful response, the red head started pumping quickly again instead of answering. "Ah, ya *gasp* yes!" They both felt, sensed it. Suddenly every muscle tightened all at once and...they came!  
  
*o*  
  
That sweet moment was like an explosion that seemed to end the universe. The red headed Kurama was surrounded by that familiar darkness. The warmth and feelings of that moment lingered as a tiny light sparked to life.   
  
"A kiss?" Green eyes watched the little thing floating about. It was just like one of the soul lights on the river. Before his eyes the spark doubled in size. The curious teen reached out to touch the large sparkle, with a tentative finger. The soul light, without warning, darted to the red head's lips.   
  
Kurama closed his eyes, from reaction more than anything. All at once he felt the soul light leave him. The red head gasped when he opened his eyes. Pulling away from Daiki the buttons on his shirt all fell away and he felt a tail of crimson fluid bleed down his throat.   
  
"Kurama!" The fire demon called his name, fighting the same curling vine plant he was hacking at before Daiki kissed the red head. Green eyes grew wide as his heart raced with guilt.  
  
"Hiei..." 


	35. flower in the snow

Charms  
  
"You idiot!" Yusuke thumped a knuckle on Eiri-san's head. Owie! The author frowned and held her head. "Stop mopin' and get writin'! What's your problem anyway?" Yusuke shouted. Eiri-san's lower lip started to tremble and her eyes began to tear. But...but Hiei won't let me see my reviews! WAAAHHHHHHHH! "That's it?!" The rebelious teen growled, shaking his fist angrily.  
  
Chapter 35  
  
"Kurama!" The fire demon called his name, fighting the same curling vine plant he was hacking at before Daiki kissed the red head.   
  
"Hiei..." The fox demon felt his face become warm as he remembered what just happened. //Hiei...you'll forgive me won't you? I never meant to betray you.//  
  
"Shuichi?" A labored breath called his name. "My chest hurts." Blue eyes, half lidded, looked at the red head. He was clutching his shirt with one hand and bracing himself against the floor with the other. It seemed difficult for the teen to even sit up.   
  
"Daiki!" the fox demon helped the strawberry blond to stand up. "What happened, are you alright?"  
  
"My heart..." the strawberry blond clenched his teeth. "Where," he had to take an extra breath, "Where is she?" The blue eyed teen had to keep an arm around Kurama to keep from collapsing.   
  
"What's wrong?" Kurama knew he wouldn't be asking for no reason.  
  
"Miku." The blue eyed teen managed through the pain. "Something's wrong...I have to find her."  
  
"We have more important things to worry about here!" Genkai wasted another plant with a blast of energy. The foundations of the temple were being threatened as the walls started to shake.  
  
"I can feel it..." The red head was surprised by the clarity of his paranormal 'vision.' It was as if his chains were broken and mask unfettered. He felt the familiar power he had called his own, as a fox in the demon world.   
  
The demon inside Daiki had become disturbed by someone or something possibly more powerful. Like a vengeful spirit, struck out as a kind of defense mechanism, to protect himself. The original assault started a chain reaction catalyzed by the passing of soul energy. It was like a flood gate had been opened, fueling the growth of these troublesome flora.  
  
"Daiki, you have to calm down." Kurama reasoned.   
  
"Miku needs me."  
  
"We'll help her, I promise. But I need you, right now, to calm down and stop your attack."  
  
"A, attack?" Daiki didn't seem to have any idea what was going on.   
  
"You feel them don't you? The plants, the energy? You've got to let them go. Calm down."   
  
"Plants?" He sucked a breath in through his teeth and held his head.  
  
"You do feel it." The red head confirmed. "Don't let go of that feeling. You have the power to stop them. You must stop them. And to do that, just let your chi close. Let your power come back to you."  
  
"My power...I don't understand." he was frustrated. "I'm not doing anything. I've got to...I have to find Miku."  
  
"You can't help her like this. Pouring your energy out like this can drain you to the point of unconsciousness and beyond. Do you want to die?" The red head forced him to realize what he was doing. The boy gasped and blue eyes grew wide. They writhed and snapped, but the plants had stopped growing.  
  
"I don't," he shook his strawberry hair, "I don't want to die."   
  
"That's it." Green eyes looked over the room. The chaos was nearly over. "Just calm down."   
  
"Shuichi." Daiki's voice was pained as his hand tightened around Kurama's shoulder. "My chest hurts." The boy began to tremble. "I'm scared."   
  
"Daiki..." Of course he's scared. He's had to watch all of his close family suffer and ultimately die because of heart problems. The question was now, why is Hikari-san suffering? What happened to the protection the demon heart gave him?  
  
"Everyone!" Kurama announced. "Enough!"   
  
The red head felt the energy from his companion dwindle and fade away. The fox demon would handle the rest. Some of the supports were already damaged and repairs would be inevitable. For now though the very plants that destroyed them could be used to strengthen what was left. A few minor exertions of power and the building was stable...maybe not eye pleasing however.  
  
"Thank goodness that's over." Kuwabara sat down hard.   
  
"You're tellin' me." Yusuke wrapped an arm around Keiko. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." She hugged him.  
  
The others organized themselves after the chaos. Genkai ordered Yusuke and the others around to fix or break things as needed. Meanwhile, Kurama took Daiki away under the pretext of having him lay down and get some rest. The fox demon couldn't forget how ardently the teen needed to find Miku. If something is wrong...he has to help some how.   
  
"Where are you going?" Hiei stopped Kurama at the gates of the temple.  
  
"I have to help him," Kurama's green eyes looked over his shoulder. "I'm the only one who can." Daiki was still having trouble. The red head was concerned with his health, to travel under such conditions but...Something has to be done.  
  
Saying that, a moment ago, reminded the fox of what the hunter had said. {"You are the only one..."} Wait just a minute! The demon heart that was given to Daiki...Was it possible that it's the son of his master? The demon's features were very similar delicate, sharp and fair. If that's true then what was he doing at the Hazama home ten years ago? What was Hiei doing there?   
  
Why is this family so touched by demons and not even realize it...? Or was that true? This inheritance that Daiki is supposed to claim, taking over the as head of the family...Could the current head of the family know something? It had to be a possibility at least.   
  
The pace was slow and the others didn't seem to be following them through the forests that would take them to the Hazama main house. A short cut he discovered during all the frantic running around. //It's best this way. They should have never gotten involved in the first place. I'm sorry everyone.//   
  
The strawberry blond was getting heavier, not really, just not walking much anymore. His head was nodding, he must have spent a great deal of energy with that whole little shop of horrors bit. It was cold but with this warm body next to him, it wasn't so bad. He made sure to wear his shoes but neglected bringing his jacket. //What would mother say?// Kurama smiled to himself wondering how she was doing.   
  
"Please stop following me." The red head stopped and leaned his strawberry blond friend against a tree. Kurama turned around to confront his pursuer.  
  
"You must be joking." Hiei dropped out of a tree, dying leaves scattered to the frosty ground. "I know where you're going and unlike those simpletons this concerns me too."  
  
"Maybe you're right." The red head backed up against Daiki and pulled him onto his back. The strawberry blond had finally passed out.  
  
"What happened to you anyway?" Hiei's small hand pointed at the blood and open shirt.   
  
"I was touched by a dream." Kurama would leave it at that. It really couldn't be called cheating anyway...could it? He'd have to consider that a bit longer before confessing to anything. The fox demon began his slow moving journey again.  
  
"A dream huh?" Red eyes didn't look satisfied as they walked side by side.   
  
"You said you have something to do with this." Kurama did want to know and this was a perfect opportunity because he brought it up first. "You were there, weren't you? Ten years ago, I mean."  
  
"No." The fired demon lied.  
  
"I saw you, in the vision. You were there."   
  
"Then..." Hiei blinked in surprised. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Is it any of my business, what you did?"  
  
"Well," the brunet chose his words carefully, "not back then. No."   
  
"How about now?" Green eyes looked only at his path and yet he knew how expressive they could be to those who really know him. That's why he would close them sometimes, for no other reason.  
  
"What about now?" the fire demon asked, not sure what he meant.  
  
"How about you tell me where you were a few nights ago?" //Which night was that?// So many things had happened he was forgetting exactly which day or night was which. "The night before I saw you at Genkia's temple, when you knew...you knew Daiki's soul was taken from him."  
  
"He's got it back now." Hiei dismissed it. "What's the difference?"   
  
"This is only a part." Kurama explained. "I don't know how it all works yet, but I had a piece of his soul and I gave it back."  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"Can I explain that later?" Kurama felt a sweat drop, wondering exactly how many hours of explanation that would take. First of all he'd have to outline the details of how it worked. Then he'd have to make Hiei understand that he never meant to kiss Daiki in the first place. It gave him a headache just thinking about it.  
  
"Fine." The fire demon would let him off for today it would seem. "I'll make sure you do." he warned.  
  
"Fine." Kurama nodded, grateful his love wasn't forceful all of the time. They cleared the tree line and tracked through a back alley between some old houses.  
  
"So?" Hiei broke the silence.  
  
"What?" Kurama carefully stepped around a flower that had managed to live through the falling snow.  
  
"You're not mad?" The fire demon walked past it not taking any careful consideration for the pale bulb.   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Everything!" The brunet growled at Kurama's casual nature.  
  
"Oh that..." He would have shrugged if not for the heavy teen on his back. "Not really. I trust you had your reasons for doing what you did. And frankly, that's the kind of relationship I want with you."  
  
"Huh?" the red eyed demon paused before walking away.  
  
"I want you to be able to tell me everything, at you own pace." Green eyes told his love, a small smile colored his lips. He was getting tired but the urgency that Daiki had imparted expressed no time for rest.  
  
"I'm still following you, no matter what." The fire demon must have thought this was some ploy to detour him.  
  
"Paranoid aren't we?"  
  
"Then..." Hiei considered something. "When are you going to tell me everything you know?"  
  
"What do you want to know?" The red head looked down the cross street. //Turn left or...left, yes.// "Ask me anything." he offered.  
  
"It's not that easy." The fire demon balled his fists.  
  
"What's wrong no questions?" Kurama could sense his frustration. He had obviously thought that the red head would be as distant and secretive as he was.  
  
"I have questions!" Hiei let a growl creep into his voice.  
  
"Alright then, shot." //Okay, this is the convenient store so three more blocks and turn right at the coffee shop. Then seven blocks down and we're there.//  
  
"Okay then." the fire demon's voice sounded challenging. "Why did you kiss Daiki?"  
  
"He needed a piece of his soul back." he responded simply.  
  
"Fine." The red eyed demon knew the details would have to come later. "Then why did you kiss me?"  
  
"Because I love you." Was an even simpler response. Hiei's grilling was easier than he thought. The red head took a few steps before he realized his companion was not next to him. Green eyes looked back to see the demon had stopped, his eyes looking at the ground. "What's wrong? Aren't you coming?"  
  
"I'll meet you there." The brunet almost mumbled before he disappeared.  
  
"Okay." 


	36. soul light

Charms  
  
Sorry everyone, Eiri-san bows, I've been really busy lately (more than usual). But now I'm back, so please enjoy.  
  
Chapter 36  
  
"There it is." Kurama was greatful to set eyes on the Hazama main house. Those high walls and green canopy of trees now covered in snow. "We're here, Daiki." the fox demon told his the friend he carried all the way from Genkai's temple to this place.   
  
The red head was tired and cold and ready to rest and regain his spiritual and physical energy, but Daiki's concern for his sister took precidence. Just a bit further, his feet were heavy, the boy on his back was even more heavy. He stumbled but managed to lean up against the high wall, puffing white clouds of exhaustion.   
  
Green eyes closed for a moment as he breathed. No time to rest. He grit his teeth, tightened his grip on his friend and repelled from the wall. Just a bit...The red head stopped. The sound of a strange animal hissed and growled before him. That little rodent. Kurama wanted to kick it's little fluffy butt.  
  
The tiny thing jumped about as if trying to make him listen, to pay attention. The light brown creature pointed it's nose and on a hunch, the fox demon followed. //This had better be worth it.// Kurama warned. There was little time for idol problems.   
  
"I'm here." Kurama stopped in the alley behind the vast home. "I'm not going any further." The red head sat his friend, as easily as his tired body allowed, on a small stack of wooden crates that the snow had not yet touched. It wasn't the best place, but it was dry.   
  
"Fine." a gust of wind and a tan flash whirled around the creature in a column as tall as the hunter had appeared once before. "This will have to do."  
  
"What do you want?" Kurama still didn't trust him. Perhaps he did know his old master, but what difference did that make to the fact that this man, who was appearently a shape shifter, was a hired killer. Green eyes looked into hazel. This man, always seemed so cocky to the fox demon.  
  
"I knew it was you." he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"What?" Green eyes squared off with the man.  
  
"You helped him." the hazel haired man shifted his weight and put a hand on his hip. Kurama couldn't figure this guy out. Did he even have a purpose for bringing the fox here? Daiki started breathing deeper, labored. Green eyes looked to the boy and back at the hunter.  
  
"...If that's all then," the red head teen moved toward the strawberry blond.  
  
"Wait." The hunter extened a hand. "I have something to give you, although I don't know how helpful it will be." he searched his furs with one hand.  
  
"What is it?" the fox demon had only so much patience, but it would last a little longer.  
  
"It's this." The man held out his hand to show a tiny vile that held a very bright light in it.   
  
"What..." //It's like a soul light.// Kurama thought back to the river in his mind's eye.  
  
"It was meant to protect him." hazel eyes looked into the glowing speck. "All I've been trying to do is to protect him." He looked up at green eyes. "You see...I promised his father that no matter what...I'd protect him." //He's trying to justify something. Wait a minute...//  
  
"You mean..." Kurama, clenched his fist and shook with fury. "You tried to take his soul to keep it safe. Then you realized that you took both souls, but not all of them." The fox demon clarified.  
  
"It's a new weapon, I've never used it before so..." The hunter rubbed his hair, embarassed. In a blinding flash of red hair and white shirt, the green eyed teen let his fist fly across the man's face. The fur covered fool fell back and rubbed his red cheek. "What the hell are you doing?" The man's hazel eyes opened wide seeing the vile with the precious soul in the air.  
  
"Your heart is as twisted as your thinking." The red head easily caught the container in his open hand. "Yugasa treasured life as well as the experiences of the body and soul. To take his son's soul and lock it in a glass cage for the sake of your promise, whatever it was...You can't think that that would make Yugasa happy."  
  
"What do you know about it?" the idiot stood and pointed to Daiki. "He's been inside of that kid of ten years and it's about time someone freed him." //Bastard, do you even know why he choose to be inside Daiki?// but the fool continued to try and justify his actions. "I was doing what I had to."  
  
"I would say thank you, but you really haven't done me any favors." Kurama had stopped listening to his exuses. If he were a little less exhausted, he might teach that once high and mighty hunter some good old fashion back alley lessons. "Now tell me, how do I get it back into it's rightful place?"  
  
"I don't know." the moron said simply.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I told you it's a new weapon that I've never used before." the hunter explained. "The one who gave it to me said that any soul captured in this thing was meant to be eaten."  
  
"Are you telling me there's no way?" Kurama was ready to beat the living daylights out of this guy, but he supressed it long enough for an answer.  
  
"No, no. There is a way." the hunter must have realized Kurama was done talking.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Alright. For his sake, not yours got it." Hazel eyes glared at him. Green eyes told him to get on with it. "As long as you understand, the one that gave this to me, told me that there was one way a soul could be returned."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm warning you it doesn't make any sense."   
  
"Try me." The fox let a growl creep into his voice.  
  
"He said that, 'Only the medium of the here and now can open the path to the time that was then, to return what was lost at the time it was lost."  
  
"What does that mean?" Green eyes looked at the glowing soul.  
  
"I told you it didn't make any sense."  
  
"Very well," Kurama wanted to hit the guy again but that wouldn't make his brain any more capable of the severity of the situation. The fox demon tucked the tiny vile away, carefully into the folds of his clothes. Then the red head pulled the strawberry blond up by his arm and swung that arm over his shoulder, "I'll figure it out on my own."   
  
"What are you going to do?" The hunter asked, behind him.  
  
"I'm going to solve this riddle and return his soul to his body." the fox said simply.  
  
"But what if you can't?"   
  
"I'll worry about that when I've exahsted all my options."  
  
"You really are something you know that." the hunter had a smile in his voice.   
  
"I'm going now." //So annoying. Useless!//  
  
"If you're going into the main house," the hunter frowned, "be prepared for..." Green eyes looked over Daiki's hand only to see the little rodent running away.  
  
"Hey you!" Kurama jumped at a police officer who stood at the enterance to the alley. "What's going on here? Why aren't you at home?"  
  
"I'm sorry for any trouble," Kurama was quick to make excuses for policemen. "I was just taking my friend home, you see he hasn't been feeling well and he's just gone to sleep so I..."  
  
"You boys are high school age aren't you? You haven't been drinking have you?" the officer leaned close to the strawberry blond teen and sniffed his breath. Kurama wanted to stop him, but thought better off it. To do so would be even more suspicious. "Well, you don't seem to have been drinking. Best get him home though, he doesn't look so good."  
  
"Yes, sir." the green eyed teen nodded.  
  
"According to the curfew you're only to be out for emergancies so stay in doors as much as possible. Also, it's going to be dark soon. If you need help, use the telephone rather than going to the hospital yourself, get me?"  
  
"Thank you, sir." The red head replied, cooperatively. //A curfew? Is it because of the unseasonal snow? No, there must be other occurances that force the district to issue such a strict curfew. At least that explains why I haven't seen many people out in the middle of the day.// "I'll do that." he assured the officer.  
  
"Alright then." The man looked at Daiki and his labored breathing one last time. "Becareful you two." he said before he left.  
  
Kurama let out a breath after the officer left. //Finally. I've got you're soul and I've got you home, but how can I make you whole again?// He managed to get to the front enterance of the residence and he knocked, he even called out, but there was no answer. //What does it mean?//  
  
"Kurama? Is that you?" a woman's voice came from behind him.  
  
"It can't be." Green eyes grew wide before he whipped around to confirm his suspicions. It had to be... 


	37. in the dark

Charms  
  
Yada yada yada yada ne. Eiri-san shakes her head. "What is she doing?" Yusuke asked. "She saw it on a tv show." Fuuyuki sipped tea. "What are you doing here?!" the brunet teenager jumped back. "Ara, I invited him." Hinageshi came in carrying a tray of snacks. "Was that wrong?" "Who invited you?!"  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Kurama had called and knocked on the Hazama main house door but there was no answer. //what does it mean?// A clump of snow crumbled from the vaulted wall top. //Did something happen? Am I too late?//  
  
"Kurama? Is that you?"   
  
"It can't be." Kurama's green eyes grew wide before he spun around to see the red headed girl who took Botan's place as spirit guide. "Hinageshi-san? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" She hopped off of her floating ore. "I've come to collect a soul from this house."  
  
"Who?!"   
  
"Who is it?" the door opened behind Kurama where a woman's voice asked quietly. "Who ever it is could you please leave. There's a curfew, you should be..." the red head turned around with the strawberry blond, still over his shoulder. "Young master Daiki!" The middle aged woman exclaimed and came out from the gates to hold the boy up from the other side. The fox demon was greatful for the help. "What happened?" Kurama glanced over his shoulder, only to see the snowy street. //Hinageshi.//  
  
"He's been ill lately. I was taking care of him, but he asked to come and see Miku-chan is she alright?" Kurama asked. Although he was despirate for the answer, he tried to pretend he wasn't.  
  
"Her health has never been good, but she's as well as a girl can be, given the circumstances." Kurama allowed himself to breath again. //She's alive. But then...who is Hinageshi supposed to collect?//  
  
"Thank you for your kindness." Kurama bowed to the woman after they had gotten Daiki inside and they were both dressed in dry warm Yukata's. He had to be creative to hide the bright soul light. These robes did sheild the glow enough for adequate discretion.  
  
"Not at all," she bowed in response. "You have done this family a great service by helping our young master."  
  
"Forgive me, I'm a new friend to this family, so I'm afraid I've never met you. I'm used to Yuma answering the door for me you see."  
  
"You knew Yuma then?" the woman looked at the teenager with simpathy in her eyes.  
  
"Knew?" that sinking feeling was back again.  
  
"Forgive me," she turned her eyes away. "Earlier today, before your arrival...Yuma had passed on."  
  
"Yuma?" //Hinageshi has come to collect Yuma. The old man servant of the Hazama family. Miku-chan must be devistated. "I'm sorry for your loss." Kurama bowed deeply.  
  
"Thank you for consideration." she nodded. "His passing was unexpected but...he led a full life. So please do not be greived, it was his age you see."  
  
"I see." Silence passed between the teen and the middle aged woman before Kurama spoke again. "I know that Miku-chan was close to Yuma, is she...?"  
  
"Well, that's always a matter of time, isn't it?"  
  
"I suppose you're right." Green eyes looked over Daiki again. The live-in doctor took a look at him and had given him a kind of sedative for calming his unsteady breathing and occasional muscle spasums.   
  
Dispite all of the man's experience and learning, that doctor couldn't find a physical reason for why Daiki was still sleeping. The soul had to be a part of the answer to that question but...what was happening to Daiki was more of a mystery than Kurama wanted to admit.   
  
"Please follow me to the guest room you will be staying in." The middle aged woman guided the red headed teen.   
  
As they walked down the hall, Kurama touched the bandages on his neck. They probably weren't necessary, but that doctor insisted. But the sting of his open wounds to the air, was probably nothing compared to the pain Miku-chan was probably going through right now.  
  
"Excuse me. Would I be imposing to ask if I could see Miku-chan?" The teen used all of his charm to ask for this favor.  
  
"I'm so sorry. She's with our master now." The woman explained. She did seem to want to allow it, but it wasn't a decision she could make. The red head understood. She slid the door to the guest room open and invited him in.  
  
"I see." //Fuuyuki must be comforting her now.// Kurama remembered when the head of the Hazama family held that little girl so tight, asking her to never leave him. The fox demon wasn't sure that man was capable of love until that moment. "Perhaps another time then."   
  
"Thank you for understanding." she nodded respectfully after laying out a futon bed for him. "I'm sure you're tired after your journey. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call for Mrs. Momo."  
  
"Thank you." he nodded to her as she shut the sliding door to his room.  
  
Alone in the dark, green eyes closed. The bed was comfortable and the house was quiet. Everything was perfect for a good night's sleep, but his mind was racing. //Yuma dead. Daiki seemed to be in some kind of coma, his master's son deep inside of him. Miku and Fuuyuki, what does it mean for them? The hunter, that idiot. Botan missing. Genkai dying. The snow. Yukiko, how is she connected? Yugasa, master...//  
  
A delicate hand reached into red hair and after some light shifting. Slim fingers held the vile from which eminated a gentle glow of a soul light. Kurama cupped the tiny thing in his hands, noticing that it had grown just a bit dimmer than the last time he looked at it. What does that mean? //Hiei...// Green eyes shut tight as he enfolded the glass prison between his arms and chest. //Where are you?// 


	38. demon tag

Charms  
  
It's Halloween. Eiri-san has an evil grin on her face. "I don't think I like the looks of this." Yusuke watches the evil aura dance in clouds of black and red flame all around the author. "Eeee!" Kuwabara's hair is standing stright up and he's shaking from all the funky vibes. "We shouldn't be here." the carrot top teen managed before his teeth begin to clatter.  
  
Chapter 38  
  
//Hiei...// Green eyes shut tight as he enfolded the glass prison between his arms and chest. //Where are you?// Not that he was invited to come, he insisted on coming so he should be here, right?  
  
Time crawled by in seconds that lasted like minutes and minutes like hours. There were so many things that had happened so many mysteries and so few answers. Kurama's most immediate concern was that riddle the hunter gave him. //How did it go again? The one in the now must go to the then to return what was lost or something...//  
  
The fox scratched his red head with frustration. His brain was getting over loaded with all of these things he has to memorize just to be sure he's getting all the facts straight. The only thing worse than drawing a wrong conclusion is acting on that wrong conclusion as if it were right. //The one from now, to the then...what does it mean? I can't go back into the past. Is there someone capable of that?//  
  
"Kurama." That familiar deep voice came to him in the darkness.  
  
"Hiei?" Green eyes opened as he sat up quickly. "Where are you?" He couldn't see or even sense the fire demon. "I'm sure I heard his voice." the teen mumbled to himself, pulling his Yukata tigher to him. There was a chill in the room that even the blankets over his legs couldn't shake. //Wait a minute, where's Daiki's soul?// The demon frantically searched his robes and blankets. //Nothing! It can't be. It was in my hands!//  
  
A child's laughter echoed in the hall. Green eyes narrowed with confusion. There were no children here, Kurama was sure of that. The fox demon threw off his blankets, padded to the door and opened it. The sharp ring of a bell could be heard as the sound of running foot steps rushed through the hall way in front of him. Shuichi's breath caught in his throat. The red head couldn't have been imagining it, he prided himself on his perception.   
  
Then the echo of that laughter came again, this time further down the hall. //What was that?// The fox demon's feet moved with the speed of his four legged past. //Something invisible or could it just be moving too fast for me to see it?// Down the hall, round the corner and to...The red head stopped on a dime when he saw the faded image of child.  
  
The boy had short hair and wore a small kimono. The boy was probably only about eleven or twelve. To these green eyes, there was something very familiar about this boy. The child turned to Kurama. Transparent eyes as cold and dark as pitch, looked up at him. In those intense eyes was the slightest hint of forest green. A smile split his other wise blank expression before the little boy took off running.  
  
"Wait!" Kurama called when the boy darted away from him. Right before his eyes the image of the child changed into a gray-white wolf and raced with greater speed. "What the..." The red head tried to follow, but the animal passed through a wall. The teen touched the panel, but couldn't find any indication of a secret passage of any kind.  
  
"Yuma..." A gentle sobbing could be heard from a room nearby. Although it wasn't Miku's room, the fox was sure it was her voice.   
  
"Miku?" the red head could investigate the strange occurance later, right now, this little girl needed a friend. He opened the door to see a bare room, the only thing in it was someone lying in a bed. There was a white cloth draped over the person's face. "Yu," it was a man and by the body type...the old servant, "Yuma?"  
  
That's the second time he'd heard a voice and couldn't find the person it belonged to. Was something trying to trick him? That thought wasn't promanent, only for the fact that this man lying on the floor now lifeless, made the fox demon sad. //Mrs. Momo said he lead a full life.// The teenager came into the room and knelt by the body. //I hope she was right.//   
  
His heart ached, thinking if it had been Miku that had been the object of such terrible news. No disrespect was meant for this old man, but he was just that. Poor Miku was still young and probably hadn't experienced so many things that life had to offer, because of her medical condition. Medical condition...  
  
Thinking about it now, what kind of condition could do so much damage without claiming her life before now? Of course, the fox wanted to see Miku healthy and happy, but was it even a possiblility that her affliction was not truely physical. A curse...for example. And if that was true then, curses could be lifted.  
  
Kurama remembered Yuma's dedication and hope for the future and now...Did all of that mean nothing? //He had so much left to do. Miku-chan will grow up and you won't be there to see her mature. Daiki will be the master of the Hazama family and...but those old eyes are forever closed. Time to move on, like Genkai.//   
  
Shuichi touched his chest with delicate fingers and let his bangs hide his expression. //I have to make that happen. For the sake of these precious lives that are so short...I have to help them.// Just then a low growl hummed from the corner of the room. //Huh?// The wolf that green eyes had watched the boy turn into, appeared from the shadows.   
  
"What do you want?" The red head watched the creature carefully. The animal ignored the teen's presence and mulled over to the body. "Get away from him." The fox rose slightly, ready to defend. The wolves jaw opened, revealing a wet tongue and sharp teeth. "I said stop it!"   
  
Kurama's hand reached out as the creature lunged. Some how the trasparent animal passed through the solid. And yet, the wolf's teeth wrapped around something. The red head jerked back, noticing the creature chewing on something in the center of the chest of...In the movement, the cloth had fallen off of the body's face. Green eyes opened wide in the realization that this man was not Yuma. //Who...who is this person?//  
  
The wolf jerked it's head back and gobbled down something that seemed to glow and writhe. The fox's face twisted with disgust. //Did he get that from the body?// Kurama suddenly recognized the most crude form of the energy from a soul. //You're not eating his soul, but the energy that keeps the soul intact.// With a sickening swallow the animal had finished it's meal.   
  
Kurama wasn't sure how to react. This non-corporial creature just stole the soul energy of a man he'd never seen before. The animal turned away and ran from the fox. //Where is it going?// The red head stood quickly. //Could it have...? NO!// Could it have taken eaten Daiki's soul energy, making it undetectable to Kurama? The creature passed through the wall again, but the fox knew that just beyond this wall was the garden behind the mannor.  
  
"You won't get away." The red head raced out of the room, down the hall and on to the engawa. Shuichi practically skidded to a halt when he found the garden's devoid of even a trace of that wolf.   
  
The creature was no where to be seen, but in the middle of the night darkened garden, frozen by ice and snow, was a tall and elegant woman in a striking kimono. Her posture was perfect even though her arms wrapped around a child. The woman with raven black hair hummed a gentle melody as those small familiar hands clutched the woman's flowing clothes.  
  
"Who, who are you?" Green eyes watched her turn around slowly. The red head stepped down, almost stumbled, from the engawa upon seeing the woman's hideous face. Terrible scars burned and ripped her flesh from her head and down half of her body. One of her eyes seemed to bulge, due to the missing eye lids that had covered it.   
  
The teen felt sick just looking at her. But in spite of his wrenching stomach, Kurama came closer to her. The frozen ground gladdly sucked warmth from Kurama's feet as he neared closer still. Because in her arms, she held Miku. The woman stepped back when he extened his arms, inviting her to give up the girl.  
  
"Please," Green eyes told those mutilated brown pools of suffering, "Give her to me." He stole a glance at the girl who seemed completely enchanted by this woman. It's like she was hypnotized, a spell perhaps? "You need help too, don't you?" the red head offered. The woman only opened her mouth and hissed. //Won't give her up, eh?//   
  
That child's echo of laughter stopped Kurama's heart cold in his chest. Green eyes looked over his shoulder as the sharp sound of a tin bell split the air. There was a trail of little human foot steps in the snow that appeared as he watched. The fox saw the faded boy with those cold dark eyes appear to make the next print in the clean snow.   
  
"Stop." Kurama's voice was barely a whisper. The red head saw that the boy's course would run him head long into the pair. The gleaful boy extened a hand and snatched Miku's arm as he raced right through the hideous woman. The scared lady seemed to burst into a cloud of red mist that marked the skin of the two children with spots of crimson. I kind of shock set in holding his feet still but then, Miku's blue eyes met green.  
  
"Wait." The fox demon ran after them with renewed vigor. The boy laughed that haunted echo again, as they ran over the tiny bridge that spanned the stream. The excited child spun on his heal taking them both around a large and old tree, the one where he first saw the hunter, really saw him. "Stop it, you'll hurt her!" Kurama shouted at the careless boy who kept dragging her along even though she stumbled twice already in their sprint.   
  
"Yuzuru." A deep and hollow voice whispered from the tree, as the teen chased the pair.   
  
//That voice. What was...?// Kurama didn't have time to think about it, something snagged his arm. He cried out bruising his arm from the momentum alone. //Did I hit something?// Green eyes noticed the raven haired boy spinning Miku around by both arms, laughing. Pale hands gripped at the course thing that held his arm fast.   
  
"Nani?" The fox had no time to react before another fold of bark secured his other arm to the surface of the tree. "Ah!" His green eyes closed and he grit his teeth against three more folds of that sturdy bark and wood of that old tree that grabbed around his waist and both legs. The folds pulled and pressed, drawing him further into the plant. Kurama forced an eye open, straining against the pain.  
  
With a bright smile the boy dropped Miku's hands and she sat down hard in the snow, puffing wildly and holding her robes tightly before her chest. The boy's breath didn't heave, didn't change at all. Was he a ghost? The short haired child moved closer to the girl. The boy's dark eyes seemed deeply possesive. The spirit or whatever it was took a hold of the girl's face, smearing the crimson color across her jawline.  
  
"Get away from her!" Kurama forced his muscles to fight harder to get out of this wooden trap. A smooth wooden hand slid over her neck, pinching his head against the course bark. A tiny tear came from his eye as he felt his muscles tremble.   
  
"What are you going to do to her?" The fox managed, he'd already tried to force his spirit into this plant but a deep feeling inside of him told him that not even a rose seed would be effected by him in this moment.  
  
Those eyes like coal never even looked his way. The boy pulled the girl's chin up to his face and opened her mouth with a brusing pinch. The child opened his mouth and on his pink tongue, was the fading glow of the soul energy, the wolf had consumed. Green eyes watched as the boy forced his tongue in her mouth.  
  
"Leave her alone!" The red head flet like he was going mad, losing ever bit of self control and it would be worth it if he could help Miku. The teen pushed and pulled hard and felt a stinging numbness over the two arms that managed to get through. A painful creak followed by a sharp crack finally freed the teen from the arborial prison.  
  
Miku coughed when the boy let her go. She fell back into the snow bank, holding her arms and trembling. She swallowed hard as the boy stepped back with a satisfied grin. He whiped his chin and took a last look at his handy work before once again taking a wolf shape.  
  
The red head fell to his knees from the amount of force he had used just trying to get out. White clouds puffed from his aching lungs. Kurama touched his side. //A few bruised ribs, one might be broken.// Green eyes glanced over some of his numerous scratches before looking to Miku. There would be time later to worry about himself. The gray-white animal looked at the fox as he rose to his feet, then raced away and dissapeared into the darkness.  
  
"Miku-chan." The teen slowly walked to her side. "Are you alright? What did he..." Green eyes watched with horror when his hand passed through the girl as if she wasn't there at all. "...do?" Miku looked up at him with fear in her eyes, as she started to sink into the ground. "Miku-chan?!" Was this really happening? It can't be. "MIKU-CHAN!" The ground seemed to drink her like water and within seconds she was gone.   
  
"No," the fox breathed frantically, brushing away the snow and clawing at the frozen grass. "no." Green eyes looked at his cold and dirty hands that couldn't touch her, couldn't help her. Kurama's jaw tightened before his fist pounded the ground. The fox demon shook with fury. //Why couldn't I...why couldn't I do anything?// He lowered his head and let his crimson mane cover his face. "What is it...What's going on here?"  
  
A foot step made green eyes look up. Before him, stood Daiki in that yukata he'd lately dressed in. His blue eyes looked at his friend with that empty look from when he had not even the smallest peice of his own soul inside the strawberry blond shell.  
  
"Daiki," Kurama's red locks licked his cheek when the wind rustled through the trees above them. "I'm sorry." Green eyes apologized wanting to cry but that would be an insult to Daiki's pain. "There was nothing I could do." He searched blue eyes for understanding, forgiveness, anything!   
  
"I tried to..." The red headed teen froze when he saw the ketana in his friend's hand. "What are you doing with that?" The slightly taller teen moved his hand, rasing the blade in the air. Silence passed between them before the red head dared to speak. "Do you intend to kill me?" Green eyes watched him intently. //He must be controled by something. Could it be that boy?//  
  
"If you must," The red head knelt, rasing his upper body and exposing his neck for a clean cut, "then do it." Kurama didn't have a death wish, it's just that...He was confident that no matter what, Daiki would never hurt him. The blade in the blond's hands started to shake and his eyes seemed to show pain. "Daiki?" The teen's jaw tightened.  
  
A shaking hand kept the blade at the ready, then the other pulled at the shoulder of his Yukata. There was a red stain appearing from just under the cloth. Pale skin was exposed and the moon shaped scar that Genkai had inspected spilled out a thick line of crimson fluid.  
  
"Daiki," Kurama moved to help, but that blade stopped him. The boy shook, gritting his teeth and trying to hold in the pool of blood that threatened to drain from him completely.   
  
"Shuichi..." Blue eyes were clear for just a second and in that moment he flicked his wrist and turned the ketana to his own neck.   
  
"DAIKI, NO!" The fox screamed as the young man pressed the blade to the skin over his juggular and pulled downward, hard. A splash of red blood splattered across Kurama's face. The warm liquid dripped down his chin, as his friend's body fell. The snow crushed under the weight of the teen's and in the silence that followed there was an emptiness that could be felt to the core of any feeling being.  
  
Shock took any voice the red head had. //This isn't...This isn't happening.// Then the white and gray wolf trotted up past the old tree and stepped in the blood that stained the snow. The little boy came from the animal's form and those deep coal eyes looked at him with indifference. Even after all of this...there was something that pulled at the fox's subconscious. This boy...something about this boy.  
  
//Do I know you?// The boy smiled and ran at him, with both arms out to touch the teen. The fox jerked back, unconsciously. Green eyes grew wide when the child's hand passed through his chest. A chill crawled up the red head's spine from that passing 'touch.'  
  
"Tag, you're the demon now!" The boy said, before he ran away. Kurama's mouth gaped and his eyes let tears fall down his cheeks. //This isn't happening.//  
  
"Shuichi." A familiar voice whispered in his ear.   
  
"Huh?!" The red headed teen opened green eyes in the darkness. "What?" Kurama looked around frantically. He was in the guest room and laying next to him was an exhausted looking Daiki.   
  
"Shuichi..." despirate blue eyes looked into green. The strawberry blond heaved labored breaths. "Are you, *breath* alright?"  
  
"Daiki?"   
  
"I heard you," he had to take a breath. The teen swallowed as he gripped the front of his yukata, "call me."  
  
"Daiki..." The fox demon wanted to tell him he was fine and don't worry. To tell him that he should be worrying about himself and get some rest. But the truth was...Kurama was greatful for him. For waking him from his nightmare and just being near.  
  
"Shuichi," Blue eyes closed then opened as a smile came to his gentle face, "you're such a..." Daiki's strong hand touched the red head's warm cheek wiping away a tear, "crybaby."  
  
Green eyes blinked...//That's right, his last memory was from that night when he held me. I don't think I ever cried so much. I guess,// Kurama smiled back, controling his tears. //to Daiki, I do seem like a crybaby.// The red head wanted to laugh. It was funny, everything that's happened and his classmate will never know. 


	39. trust

Charms  
  
Was it all just a dream that Kurama was having? Or was it more than that? Is someone or something trying to convey a despirate message? Something our green eyed fox has yet to uncover.   
  
Chapter 39  
  
"Shuichi. I'm sorry I must have passed out." the blue eyed teen smiled his apology. "I know you brought me here." The red haired demon sat up. He wasn't tired anymore anyway and having a conversation like this was a bit akward, especially after that crybaby remark. Well meaning, probably, but tactless.   
  
"Please don't worry about it." The fox offered his pillow to his friend. Refusing with a waving hand, he did his best to sit up. "Are you alright, now?" Green eyes could see the other's struggle, but to help him would be disrespectful. It would symbolize that Daiki couldn't help himself. "I'm afraid even I had my doubts when you weren't waking."  
  
"My chest hurts a little, like when I was a kid, but..."  
  
"Just a moment." The fox stood and turned on the light before returning to sit with his companion. "I've been meaning to ask you about that acctually."  
  
"Huh? About what?" Blue eyes blinked, oblivious.   
  
"How do I say this?" Kurama asked himself outloud. "Are you...mm...could you tell me..." Green eyes looked at the hands that rested on his lap. "That is...if I knew...more..." Soon those emeralds hid behind cream covers as he sighed heavily. "No." red hair fell in waves around him as he shook his head. "I don't have the right to ask."  
  
"..." Daiki didn't respond. He didn't have to. //After all, I'm the one who started persuing the ice demoness. I'm the one who made you run out into that terrible storm. As a result, you lost this peice of your soul.// Kurama touched his chest and felt the tiny vile beneath his yukata.   
  
"I've been nothing but trouble for you from the moment we met." //It's my fault you lost that precious time.// "I should be greatful to have the chance to repay the great debt I owe you." //If you had never met me, you might have already found out what happened to your father and been able to take your rightful place as master. I'm...so sorry. You only have a few days left. Only a few precious days!//  
  
"Shu..." The strawberry blond's voice was barely above a whisper, almost inaudible, but those sensitive fox ears heard him. Even so, the red head wanted to make this clear. //I promised to protect you and look...look at what I've done to you! I can't even return your soul. I don't know how. Now you're suffering and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it!//   
  
"Even though I know I'm of no use." Kurama bowed to the other deeply, prostrating himself.   
  
"Shu-Shuichi?" Daiki sounded startled.  
  
"Please..." the red haired demon asked. "Please allow me to stay by your side, just a little longer." Deep down inside of the fox there was still hope and the peice of the soul he kept near his heart was the proof. //Even if...Even if I can't protect you. The least I can do is restore you. There is a way. I just have to find it!// Just then Kurama heard foot steps behind the door.  
  
"Shuichi..." The strawberry blond began, but was interrupted by the door sliding open with an angry force. "Fu-Fuuyuki." The blue eyed teen was once again struck with surprise. Kurama sat up to meet the scowling master's glare with cool confidence.   
  
"Daiki!" his forest green eyes shifted immediately to his cousin. "I went to check on you to see how you were doing and I find you here chitt-chatting. Why aren't you in bed?" His voice was harsh and commanding. He sounded unreasonably furious.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just..." Daiki started making excuses, but it was no use.  
  
"You should know that the doctor has prescribed a medication for your heart. That means you need to take more consideration into your actions. Do you understand?" Fuuyuki was just yelling now.  
  
"He was just concerned about me." Kurama stood. "Please don't blame him."  
  
"And you." he stepped closer to the fox. "Remember your place. You are a guest in this house. If you don't abide by our rules I'd be happy to have the police escort you off this property."  
  
"You mean your rules," //Who the hell does this man think he is? The master of a human family means nothing to a demon. After the way he treats Daiki, he needs to be...what would Yusuke say? Oh yes, he needs to be taken down a few pegs.// "And about the police? I'd like to see you try it." The fox gave the angry man his most defiant look.  
  
"How dare you!" The master of the Hazama family was practically in his face now. "After what you did for Miku-chan, I was pepared to be lenient. If you leave my no option, I will..."  
  
"You can't threaten me. I'm not one of your puppets. Don't make the mistake of thinking you have any power over me."   
  
"You!" This normally pale man was flushed and flusttered as he raised his hand.   
  
Kurama could have easily dodged the impending slap, but he felt another body move before him. The crack of Fuuyuki's open palm against Daiki's face, resounded in the small room. The strawberry blond had to take an extra step to keep his balance.   
  
"D-Daiki..." Forest green eyes were shocked, but it was too late. His cousin's cheek throbbed red from the strike. Emerald green eyes were wide, still wondering how he moved so fast and why...why he threw himself in the path of the blow at all. A fraction of an instant passed before the two recovered.  
  
"Daiki!" Kurama exclaimed when the young man suffered a moment's weakness. The fox caught him easily. The teen let his strawberry blond bangs cover his expression.   
  
"Shuichi, please don't fight." the blue eyed teen whispered to his friend.  
  
"Daiki." the red head couldn't believe his ears. //Why? Why won't you just let me handle it? Don't you...Don't you trust me?//  
  
"This never would have happened if you weren't here." Fuuyuki blamed Kurama, something in those dark green eyes didn't really mean it though. He looked...guilty, but his pride kept his attitude angry. "I expect you to leave in the morning. Do you understand?" The Hazama family master grabbed Daiki's wrist and yanked him out of Kurama's arms.  
  
"Please, stay here." Daiki asked, his voice was quiet, gentle. //Daiki...// Kurama felt helpless and a bit...betrayed. //Do you trust Fuuyuki more than me?//  
  
"But Daiki..." The red head couldn't stand the thought of that abusive man alone with the teen especially after what he just...  
  
"Please..." Daiki's blue eyes begged him, before Fuuyuki dragged him away.   
  
Just then the woman who had welcomed him at the main gate peeked in. She looked nervous and uncertain. Understandable considering the sudden violence the situation had errupted into.   
  
"E, excuse me." the woman closed the guest room door for him. He didn't think anything of it, until he heard a soft click.  
  
"W, what are you doing?" The fox came to the door and tried to slide it open. His suspicions were confirmed when the door wouldn't budge.  
  
"I'm very sorry. I was told not to let you out until morning. Please call me if you need anything until then." she told him apologetically.  
  
"..." Kurama grit his teeth and both his fists. He wanted to slam down that door just as Yusuke had done at Ko-Enma's office. Instead, he lifted his arms and leaned against the door. He hid his face between his limbs and just let his body tremble with frustration. His inabilities were starting to increase.   
  
In truth, it wasn't the lock that kept him in here. It was those blue eyes, pleading for him to remain. //Why won't you let me be by your side? Daiki...// The teen lifted his red head when he felt something, a presence.  
  
"Stop pouting." Hiei's voice came from behind the fox. The green eyed demon spun around, and there he was. That short dark and handsome fire demon who promised he'd met him. He finally arrived. "It's not like you, Kurama." 


	40. letter

Charms  
  
This is getting to be a much larger project than I first thought it would be. I am getting closer to the ending, but there's still so much that has to be sorted out and explained...hmm...I don't know when this will end, honestly. I want to thank everyone who's stuck it out and waited for these last chapters.  
  
P.S. It's really early in the morning and I don't want to proof read so please forgive my excessive spelling errors.  
  
Chapter 40   
  
"Hiei..." Kurama squared off with the fire demon, looking into those red pools. Hiei's eyes were always mysterious. A product his intense training to keep his enemies and even his friends at a measured distance. //I'm not his enemy...or his friend.// Green eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you I'd come." His voice contained inflection, but always managed to keep a monotone quality. Like his eyes, his voice shared nothing to express his emotions.  
  
"And I told you not to." The fox demon wouldn't relent this time. The red head was already angry and the frustration that Hiei could pose a possible threat, lurked in the back of his mind. //Why can't you just tell me? What could have been so important ten years ago that it has to be a buried secret now? Either way, I have no use for someone who can't trust me, who won't help me.// "You should just leave. I can handle this." //Just for a little while. When this is over...we'll talk again.//  
  
"This is backwards." Hiei challenged. "You should leave and let them handle themselves."  
  
"I don't expect you to understand." The red head turned away, diverting his attention to his own thoughts. "Daiki needs..."  
  
"What? A friend? A protector? Humph." the fire demon scoffed, folding his arms. "More like a maid, to clean up his mess."  
  
"What do you know about it? Did you know he lost his father recently? And that he's supposed to fulfill some task in his father's will so that he can live the life he was meant to. He's about to lose everything and dispite that he's smiling and going to school and trying to be as normal as he can even though he's got the heart of a demon beating inside his chest. None of this is Daiki's fault, he's a victim and I'm going to help him the best I can."  
  
"What kind of lines has he been feeding you? No, more importantly, how can you take all of this at face value? Are you even looking for the truth?"  
  
"How dare you? You of all people should be supporting me and all you can do is critisize. Maybe the reason I can't find the truth is because no one will tell me the truth, Hiei!" That was a jab, Kurama knew it and didn't really expect it to effect the fire demon. He just wanted to blow off some steam.  
  
"Maybe you can't find the truth because you're only paying attention to one version of it!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Admit it Kurama that boy's effecting your judgement. With the knowledge you've obtained so far and the time you've had to work with it. The Kurama I know would have come up with a solution by now or at the very least a plan."  
  
"Well I'm sorry I disappointed you. I guess my making a spectical of myself isn't entertaining enough for you. Now that I've ruined your expectations you should just leave me alone."  
  
"Not a chance. The freak show's just about to start." There was a sudden knock on the screen that divided the room and the hall. Kurama turned his head in that direction.  
  
"Who is..." his question trailed off as green eyes watched an envelope slide through the small crevase of the slightly open door. The red head came to it immediately as it softly tapped onto the tatami matted floor. "What is this?" he turned it over to look at the front.   
  
It had his name on it and it was a bit heavy. The fox demon experimentally pulled on the door's edge. It was open. He looked into the hallway and saw no one, but his sensive nose and superior hearing told him that someone just left. It wasn't a ghost, anyway. He decided not to persue he wouldn't want anymore trouble for Daiki if Fuuyuki or someone were to see him wandering about. Closing the door behind him, it was only a glance before he realized that Hiei was gone.   
  
"Why does he even come?" Kurama sighed heavily. He sat down on the tatami floor and opened the envelope. It was a simply folded paper that held it all together so when it was unfolded photographs, cards and other small notes came tumbling down his lap and onto the floor. "What...is this?"  
  
Green eyes glanced at a few pictures and turned over a card or two. One of the pictures was a faded photo of a large family probably several generations. Another looked like a single family, another was a tall man in his fourties. That was the most recent picture among them. It was very conveinient how there was a date and a note on the back of each one.   
  
The cards...one of them was a minimized death certificate, stating only name, date, time and means. No audtopsy. There was a postcard from Germany. And many other things. //Who would give me something like this? What does it all mean?// The folded paper envelope had some writing on the inside of it.   
  
It read:  
  
Minamoto-san, wasn't it?  
  
Please forgive this sudden and probably confusing correspondence. I've heard a few rumors that you've been investigating our family. For Daiki's benefit no doubt. I wanted to thank you for your concern that night in the rain. I'm not sure if I'll be able to thank you properly however, Fuuyuki's declaired you off limits and a bad influence on Daiki. I don't believe that. It's been too long since someone has taken interest in the Hazama Family and no one has been as persistant as you.  
  
The purpose of this letter is to provide you with some privliged information that should be handled with descretion. If you've changed your mind for whatever reason I encourage you to destroy this letter and it's contents. Sharing this information with an outsider bares sever consiquences. Please understand my position in this matter.  
  
Wow, you kept reading. Good for you. I admire your determination.  
  
The best way to understand the Hazama family is to understand our lenieage of masters. The first master of the Hazama's was an ambitious feudel warlord. Back then all you needed was enough people to say you were related to prostegious figures and the humble would flock to follow you. In the beginning, we were wood cutters by trade then our interests spread outward like a fan.   
  
As an example, you may have heard the story of the ice demoness. One of my anscesters wrote that story, based off of the superstitions of the time.   
  
"The ice demoness." Kurama said to himself. //She does have a connection to this family, if only remotely.//  
  
Letter continued:  
  
Ironically the very thing that sparked our ambitions would ultimately lead to an early grave. Some time during my family's exploits as wood cutters, we happened upon a rare desease that infected our very DNA. Back then, the Hazama's would have been whiped out after his death, if it hadn't been for the man's eldest son. He managed for many years to keep the family together as a single unit.   
  
It was through him that we prospered and even today we hold a special observence in reverence to him. He was called Kohaku. Named for amber that was full of life and yet frozen at the same time.   
  
Some how, even though his brothers and sisters were ailling from diseases that attacked their hearts, he was untouched by the plight. As the years passed on, even his existance became a mystery.   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurama put down the letter and picked up a few of the pictures. "Eighteen ninty two. The family." was printed on the back. He flipped it over and looked at all the serious faces. There were four rows of people about ten people per row.   
  
//There must be something important about this if it's included in this letter.// The background was nothing special. A large house with some lovely plants around them. Green eyes inspected each face more carefully. The fox demon nearly gasped when he saw the face of that demon from the fire ten years ago.  
  
//How...how long has he been with this family? W-wait a minute. The letter says Kohaku never was effected by illnesses the heart illnesses. Then his very existance became a mystery. He's immortal. But how can that be? If he's the son of the Hazama family. A half demon has a long life span, but only a full demon could last this many centuries without aging. What does it mean?//  
  
The red head suddenly remembered the hunter's words, {You're the only one who can help him.} //It can't be. Master's son born so long ago, before I studied under him. All that time...he never mentioned...perhaps he believed his son to be dead. Master didn't believe in speaking of the dead without good cause.//  
  
//All that time, he was in the human world...with the Hazama family. Did he run away? How did he come be in the human world? Why didn't he ever return?// With a flick of the wrist, the letter was back in his hand.  
  
Letter continued:  
  
Now that we've got the history out of the way. The more recent Hazama masters have been working to get new blood into the family to hopefully weed out the disease, unfortunately, with little success. Fuuyuki is the results of one such experiment. His mother wouldn't have been called worthy to marry one of the heirs of one of the few direct blood decendents.   
  
It was only after several attempts to manipulate the genetic pool that our last master forbade further marrages to 'unsutible partners.' Fuuyuki was doing well, much better than his brothers and sisters who have already passed on. The experiments weren't a complete success but there was progress. Dispite this Fuuyuki's mother was excommunicated from the Hazama family and sent to live in another country where she would be financially cared for.   
  
It was only a year later that she committed suicide. Fuuyuki was six years old when he was told his mother threw her life away. They convinced him that such a thing was enevitable. Cruel perhaps, but this is the kind of life Fuuyuki is accustomed to. For the next few years he was trained rigorously to become the next family master, as the direct disendents did not appear to be producing an heir. After so many miscarrages the doctors told our master's wife to consider perminent contraception. She refused.   
  
At the age of eight, Fuuyuki was told that he wasn't important any longer because because a 'true heir' had been born. That was Daiki and a then Miku was born. Dispite Fuuyuki's disappointment, he often went wit his parents to visit the main house that they had once called their own home. It was on one such occation that a fire mysteriously errupted. It completely consumed the home and took the lives of the master, his wife, Fuuyuki's father, and so many others. That was ten years ago.   
  
"So, Daiki was originally supposed to be the master after all. He seems to think he was adopted and that was the only reason. If he knew this...he probably wouldn't doubt himself so much."  
  
Letter continued:  
  
The next decendent in line for master had no sons or daughters so he readily accepted Daiki's adoption. The other reason was because Daiki had changed. He was no longer ill infact he was like a normal child without a care in the world. His sister Miku was not. Although she was just a baby, she was in and out of the hospital at least twice a month.   
  
Although Miku was placed in the care of some of our relatives she wasn't officially adopted by anyone. It was believed that she would parish before she was three years old.  
  
"How cruel. They were just waiting for her to die."  
  
Letter continued:  
  
Fuuyuki seemed to take pity on her and visited her as much as possible. Two years after the fire, the main house was completely rebuild and Fuuyuki was sixteen. With the consent of the new master of the family, he married. He and his new bride offically adopted Miku. She was three years old. She's been well taken care of these past eight years. Unfortunately, they never had any children of their own.   
  
Aya was diagnosed with leukimia when Miku was five years old. She obeyed Fuuyuki no matter her own heart, so when she was sent to Germany for a new treatment method, she kissed her adopted daughter goodbye. She believed in Fuuyuki and his judgement. Saddly, she died that same year.   
  
I'm not sure if Miku even remembers Aya, but she loved her family very dearly. I'm sorry, I'm straying off the topic.  
  
A little over a month ago that master died under mysterious circumstances. His health wasn't he best, but his personal doctor gave a report only days before that his condition was acctually improving. It begs the question that Daiki has been asking ever since the funeral. Why? I don't know. I do know that Daiki was not ready to take the place of master. For a time, I wasn't sure if he ever would be. Daiki had become a growing concern to his adoptive father ever since Aya died. He neglects his training and shurks responsibility more and more. It seemed that his path of laziness and self-destruction would never end. But it was only after his father died that I believe he realized his mistakes and shortcomings. I know this family is a corrupt and tragic thing. But I also believe that Fuuyuki and Daiki, have the power to change our fate. They have power inside them that's just waiting for an opportunity to show it's brilliance. Please help them. I think you have that power inside you and surrounding you.  
  
-Sincerely   
  
Tosobaru Hazama  
  
P.S. If you ever need a date on Sunday, give me a call okay?  
  
"He never gives up." The red head felt a sweat drop at his temple. "But thank you." He focused on the scattered leaflets of papers and pictures. "Daiki's real mother and father. Why wouldn't they tell him that he wasn't just adopted? Why did they make him believe he was just a cousin?" There was a single post card from germany. It was addressed to Fuuyuki, then it was resent, addressed to Daiki.   
  
//Aya must have been something special to you. She was taking care of your sister after all. She may have become a second mother to you, Daiki. Fuuyuki had to take care of Miku by himself for six years now. Is that why you can't help but to trust him, Daiki?// A quick message was scribbled on one half of the post card.   
  
It read: "I miss you." P.S. Please make up with Dai-chan.   
  
//They must have been angry with each other.// Just then Kurama considered something. //W-what if this was the first and last message they received from her? She must have been lonely. I can't imagine how deeply this simple message would have effected them, after learning of her death. They've all suffered so much.//  
  
The other papers were death certificates of miscarrages and still births. //Daiki's mother.// A sketch of their family tree about six generations back. //So many people.// There were X's across the names of the family members who died of heart problems. There were only three of the fourty people on the tree without the X's. Those deaths were marked with a single line through them. //So many...// Kurama set down the papers, feeling deeply sympathetic for this family.  
  
//Insitefull, but ultimately, I've only answered a few questions and now I've got a whole lot more. Just how old was that demon before he gave his life to Daiki? If he's that powerfull, why would he save a little boy rather than himself? What caused the fire in the first place? If I remember correctly, that burning home looked more damaged than the fire could explain. Then there's Hiei. If he had just set a fire in some one's home, he wouldn't hide it so carefully. No. There's more to this.//  
  
Kurama sat in a meditaive position and focused his energies inward. He had to clear his mind and consider these matters as objectively as possible if he was going to find a sensible answer. //Ice demoness, wood cutter, fire, demons, Hiei, curse of disease and death...How is it all connected? There has to be an answer.// 


	41. digging deeper

Charms  
  
I've got to finish this thing. It's a monster!!!!!  
  
Chapter 41  
  
The room was cool. The snow out the window made the world seemed so quiet. Kurama focused on his breathing, listened for his heart beating. The rhythmatic coursing of blood through his body. A chill creeping in from the sightly open window, brushed against his skin raising tiny bumps over that creamy surface.   
  
//Perhaps...perhaps Hiei is correct. I haven't been myself lately. I noticed it in my abilities, why didn't I see it in my heart.// He let a small smile touch his lips for a moment. //Hiei noticed. I believe he's right. I'm sure I can figure this out. First I have to establish who and what I'm dealing with.//  
  
//Hiei. I have to think of who he is. What does he want? No, what did he want? Why would he have come here ten years ago...His jaken eye (third eye on his forehead). That's it. He's always wanting more power. His jaken eye gives him the ability to see through the barriers of worlds, provided a great enough power source to focus on.//  
  
//Kohaku. He's been in the human world for centuries. I don't remember any mention of freakishly powerful humans in my history books in school. So, that means there was either a whole lot of covering up, or he didn't use his abilities. Perhaps his abilities weren't violent. But if he was anything like Master, he must have had abilities over plants.//  
  
//There are so many possiblities.// Kurama took in a deep breath, drawing upon his many years of studied focusing techniques. //Okay. For now I'll assume that Kohaku didn't use his abilities for that great amount of time. Master Yugasa once told me that power over flora isn't like any of the other elements. Instead of eventually fading from lack of use, the power turns around. Like...talking to a mirror. If you suddenly speak to it after years of leaving it alone, it starts to talk back. It's possible that ten years ago Kohaku had a reason to use his powers. Let's say Hiei just happened to pick up on the back lash of energies. He might not have recognized it's true nature, but was drawn to that power because of it's ferocity.//  
  
//Here in the human world, he found this family and Kohaku. In all appearances he might have seemed to be just a beautiful human. Then what? He got frustrated and burned the place down?// Kurama let out a breath. //That doesn't sound like him. Is there still something I don't know? Wait. Genkai said that the moon shaped scar was carved by a wolf demon but, I haven't sensed anything like that. There's a curse with it or a seal. Then the slash that crosses over it, before the incident with the ancient cherry tree.//  
  
//What if Hiei didn't come alone? It's not impossible. That's why I stole the mirror, he was the brains of our operation. A wolf demon. They're very territorial. If the demon found a reason to stay, he would have possibly marked others to be his servants. I wonder if Fuuyuki has one. But then what happened to the wolf demon that he, or maybe she, isn't here anymore.//  
  
//Hiei isn't necessarily a vengefull person but if the wolf demon tried to take the power of Kohaku all for his own, then that fire demon might have killed him. But then why would the scars still exist. A curse or seal like that would normally disappear after it's creator's death. That's why Daiki believes he's had it since he was a baby. The one effected feels it's natural, like being born with fingers. The wolf demon...//   
  
Kurama opened his eyes and started spreading the papers and pictures around before him. //There was no autopsy, but a visual inspection would have been done on Daiki's father.// Post card, miscarrage, there! The card didn't have a lot of detail, sex, age, weight, reason for death was listed as heart attack. Here. Distiguishing marks, mole, birthmark, scar. //A scar.// Semi-circle on the left shoulder just below the collarbone. //Just like Daiki's. But this one doesn't have a slash through it.//  
  
//The wolf curse could have killed him. No. Genkai said it was probably the marker of the demon's slave. She also said the slash would be intended to disrupt that control, but that was before she saw it. Stop it, Kurama! Stop second guessing yourself. If my intellect can't tell my then my intuistion will have to do. In any case, if any of this is true, the wolf is still effecting this family. Probably in addition to the ice demon's curse.//  
  
//The story about the woman in the snow that married...the woodcutter. If she was the true mother of Kohaku, she must have been pregnant when she came to the human world. I've heard of demons able to prolong or curtail their pregnancy. If she gave birth in a normal human's cycle, the woodcutter would have thought that Kohaku was his own son. Then there's the bit about, 'If you ever mistreat my children...' What else could a human do with a demon with such power. The man probably hid him away or perhaps disciplined him often to prevent the child from freely using his inate abilities. The boy's free might have been thought of as a threat to those around him. How ironic, that same will the woodcutter feared was, in the end, the very thing that saved the family. If I'm right...//  
  
//Unfortunately, all of this means nothing, if I can't restore Daiki's soul. If I can do that, maybe he or possibly Kohaku might be able to confirm my suspicions. But how...the hunter said something about the past. Even though I can't go back in time, but we were able to see the past with that orb that Ko-Enma sent to...//  
  
"Almost..." Just then a terrible gasping and strained little voice came into audible range. It sounded like he was just outside the window. "Little...farther..." the voice gasped some more as Kurama crawled to the window. A blue hand peaked outside and hooked the rounded edge. "I...got it..." The tiny demon's voice squeeked. The red head opened the window and plucked the blue demon up by the teathers on his back. "Oh thank lord Enma." he huffed and panted allowing his limbs to go limp.  
  
"Wakaba," Green eyes blinked, as he put the little thing on the tatami mat, "you brought the orb to me."  
  
"Ko-Enma...*gasp*...told me...to..." his pink tongue spralled out of his mouth as he strained to catch his breath. The red head began to untie the creature's burden.  
  
"It's alright." Kurama explained, feeling rather lucky. "Acctually, it's perfect timing." But the fox demon didn't believe in luck. "A little too perfect actually." the red head put the orb in his lap and waited for the little blue thing to rest for a moment.  
  
"Oh, boy." the heaving and huffing was beginning to subside. "I think maybe I'm getting to old for this."  
  
"I can't believe that." Kurama said, smiling encouragement. "You still preform superbly for lord Ko-Enma."  
  
"Well, thanks." His little blue hand scratched his little blue head, never expecting a compliment for his efforts.   
  
"You must get special privileges for all your hard work." the fox demon buttered him up. //He knows something, I'm sure of it.//  
  
"No, not really." the tiny creature waved a hand. "I get vacation pay, but they never let me use it. I keep asking for a raise cause the cost of living keeps going up, up, up. You know how it is." he shrugged.  
  
"I can't believe Ko-Enma is so cruel." Kurama frowned. "Shall I speak to him on your behalf?" he offered.  
  
"Oh, no." Wakaba had a sweat drop on his temple, as he hurriedly made excuses. "Don't do that. I'm fine. I don't need much anyway."  
  
"No, I insist." the red head placed the orb to one side and stood. "With how you manage to find me no matter where I am and then delivering my messages in such a timely manner, that deserves recognition." he turned dramatically and went for the door. It was a bluff because the door was locked, but Wakaba probably wouldn't let him get that far. "I think I'll go see him right now."  
  
"Stop!" The blue demon shouted and the red head obeyed. "I'm really not that great." he shook his admittedly. Kurama came back to sit before him. "I mean, I'm glad you're satisfied with my work, but it's not me that deserves all that credit. Lord Ko-Enma tells me where you are and then I just get teleported. But, I don't get teleported to the right spot, so I have to run or climb or something and with my short legs..."  
  
"That's amazing!" Green eyed brightened. Okay, he was milking it, but it's working, darn it! "How does Ko-Enma do it?"  
  
"It is amazing acctually." Even the little blue guy was getting sucked into the excitement. "You see a long time ago," he pointed a clawed finger in the air as he told his story, "a fugitive ice demoness came to the human world without permission. Lord Enma ignored her for a while until people started dying mysteriously. So naturally, a spirit detective was sent. The detective was almost killed, but managed to bring her back. So you know what Lord Enma did? The demoness had great psychic and telekinetic powers. So instead of locking her up, they trapped her soul in something that helps 'em control her. She's always watching the earth. She can even project an image in Ko-Enma's office or project his image into the human world." The blue demon explained.  
  
"Wow." Kurama smiled, faking his continued excitement. //I knew he was assisted by a great many demons. I suppose I just never realized how little power Ko-Enma has.//  
  
"Yeah. But you know, rumor has it that the spirit detective retired after she fought the demoness."  
  
"The spirit detective was a woman." Kurama mummbled to himself.  
  
"Some people say that she got too close to the ice demoness and began to sympathize with her." Wakaba told him in confidence.  
  
"That's dangerous." The green eyed fox shook his head.  
  
"You know?" the little creature folded his arms and shook his head in agreement.  
  
"So what happened to the spirit detective?" Kurama asked.   
  
"Well, um," the blue thing studdered. This was probably the limit of his information. "I'm not really sure who it was." he admitted. "But I heard a rumor that she went missing recently."  
  
"Really?" //So she's still alive.//  
  
"Yup." he nodded trying to keep his knowledgeable demeanor.  
  
//That explains her influence on this family. If she found a way to break down the barriers of her prison...she still has a powerful influence her in the human world. I saw her in the school yard because she can project an image and she attacked me with telekinesis. But then...how did Hiei attack her? Unless...the means for breaking through her prison was the sympathetic former spirit detective. She went missing recently...It can't be...Botan...has gone missing recently. Ko-Enma gave us a cover story. He said, "She'll be back as long as we have that." Was he talking about the globe that harbored the ice demoness's soul? It's a...possibility...Either way, first thing's first.//  
  
Wakaba," The fox demon asked, "I know I don't normally do this, but could I ask a favor of you?"   
  
"Huh?" his little eyes blinked. "Well, I...guess I don't mind...I mean...It's not like...I've got something better to do...really." he shrugged. "Sure. Wait, what is it?"  
  
"I need you to deliver a note to someone here in this house. But you can't be seen understand?" The red head told him.   
  
"Oh, please." he waved a blue hand. "I've been doing this longer than Ko-Enma's been in diapers."  
  
"You don't say." Green eyes glanced around and found a bit of paper that hadn't been used on the lengthy letter and ripped it off. "Now something to write with." Kurama had a plan. 


	42. the past

Charms  
  
Sorry if my writing hasn't been the best lately. I've got a work/school combo and both of them are making me memorize a million things every week, practically. You can imagine my time and thought constraints.   
  
Anyway, bare with me. There's so much information behind all the many things that are happening. But I don't think I've cheated at all. I believe Kurama is intellegent enough to, with the information provided coupled with his own experience, figure out the basics anyway.   
  
Chapter 42  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, is it?" Kurama bundled the letter together with the photos and other documents. "The time of your revenge has passed, Korina." Green eyes looked at the burnt gold globe, resting on the tatami mat. The ingraved patterns caught the light from this angle. "Your insipid games have already gone too far."  
  
The fox demon had been waiting for almost an hour after Wakaba left with his note. All Kurama could do now was occupy his time, anticipating his guest, hopefully soon. The green eyed demon had been second guessing himself since he started thinking of the possibilities. Unfortunately, this was the only one he could think of. The red head decided to commit himself. If he didn't, he might hesitate and hesitation can only led to mistakes. A soft click from the door sounded in the small room.   
  
"Thank you." said Daiki, when the door opened. He was accompanied by that brunet woman who had taken Yuma's place.  
  
"Just, not too long." She stressed to the teen. Her eyes were stern, but that quickly faded to worry. "It'll be morning soon and..."  
  
"I know." The strawberry blond smiled, stepping Shuichi's room.   
  
"The master's just gone to bed, but he doesn't sleep long." She warned.  
  
"Trust me, I know." The blue eyed teen assured her.  
  
"If you need anything..."  
  
"I know. I know." He leaned over and gave the middle aged woman a peck on the cheek. "It'll be fine. We just need to talk for a bit." Those amazing blue eyes looked into green. "Right, Shuichi?"  
  
"That's right, only for a moment." //Probably.// The red head couldn't be certain, but nodded his reassurance.   
  
"I guess it can't be helped." the brunet shook her head "I'll be fixing breakfast soon." she told him as she slid the door shut. She didn't seem in the least bit reassured.   
  
"Sorry about that. She's worries too much." The strawberry blond came to sit by Shuichi. "She used to be my baby sitter so she always treats me like a kid no matter how old I become. She's always telling me stuff like, 'Don't forget this,' and 'Be sure to eat right.'"   
  
The stawberry blond seemed to be overly talkative. And those blue eyes hadn't looked on Kurama since the door closed.   
  
"It's not like she's trying to be my mother or even take care of me really." he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's like I'm replacing her own children. The fire was hard on everyone. Don't get me wrong I like this place well enough I suppose," the teen continued.   
  
"I just can't get over how different everything is. There was a door over there," he pointed, "And the other room used to have a trap door under the tatami. I say trap door, but it was probably just a little cubby hole type thing." Daiki motioned downward with both hands. "I used to hide stuff in there and the big tree out back." He pointed at the far wall. "You're probably too sofisticated for tree climbing." He might go on for hours. Even though the red head didn't mind listening, there wasn't time.  
  
"Daiki?" Kurama sat closer and reached out, touching his companion's warm hand. It was a bit moist, he was probably sweating from the discomfort he was feeling earlier. //You pour thing. I can't imagine what Fuuyuki must have done to you to make you so nervous. Even now, when he can't reach you.// The sudden contact made Daiki jump, just barely, but the fox recognized it. The blue eyed teen snapped his gaze into emerald green pools. "Are you alright?" The demon felt guilty for letting him go like that. //I promised...I still haven't been able to protect you, have I?//  
  
The strawberry blond swallowed hard, leaning back a little to put some distance between their faces. //Daiki?// This reaction wasn't what he expected. It seemed rather like...//Oh no.// Kurama remembered his past self explaining the first kiss between this teen and the fox demon. //He...He probably likes me.// The red head took his hand away and broke eye contact. //I don't want him to misunderstand. Should I explain? But if I explain and I'm mistaken then that will be embarrassing for both of us. What should I do?// There was an awkward moment of silence as Kurama collected his thoughts.  
  
"Um," Daiki cleared his throat, after scratching his cheek. "I found a weird note in my room." he reached in his yukata and pulled out a scribbled on bit of paper. "Did you...?" //Thank you, Daiki.// He changed the subject like a pro.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you found it." Kurama followed the other's lead. "It's hard to explain and we don't have the time but...We've got to restore what's rightfully yours." The red head took the tiny vile from his robe and placed it on the tatami.  
  
"What..." his blue eyes seemed suddenly transfixed on the object. "What is...?"  
  
"It's a peice of your heart." Kurama explained, very aware of the teen's intense interest.  
  
"My..." he shook his head, "I don't understand." the strawberry blond's brow wrinkled with confusion, but he just couldn't seem to look away from the tiny thing.  
  
"You don't have to understand everything, but you must believe me." the fox explained. "I'm going to try, with your help, to replace this portion of your spirit energy. Think of it as refilling an emptied glass."  
  
"This...is crazy," he shook his strawberry locks again, he was so confused "but..."  
  
"But what?" Green eyes gauged the other's reaction, certain he felt the connection.  
  
"I feel...weird...about this thing..." he admitted, "like I know...I know it's mine..."  
  
"You must hold on to that feeling." Kurama explained. "I'll help you get it back, but you must help me." Finally, the teen turned his gaze, possibly to find out if the red head was really serious.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Daiki asked, simply  
  
"Take this in your hands." The fox demon held out the burnt gold orb.  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"Good. Now hold it still." Kurama took the small vile that was shaped much like a vaccine ampule. He touched the globe, moved a small panel and a tiny hole was revealed. The globe's surface moved as it slipped evenly with the rest of the burnt gold pattern. Daiki jerked when he felt each tiny panel re-adjust itself under his finger tips.  
  
"Ah-what's happening now?" The blue eyed teen was nervous, but he wasn't resisting.   
  
"It's normal, relax. From here, I'll try to influence your mind by revealing your memories." The green eyed fox slipped the pointed end of the ampule into the indentation. //It fits perfectly. It's times like these I can't help but feel powerless. As if someone set all of this into motion and is continuing to push us towards a specified design.//  
  
"W-wait, your going to look in my memories?" There was a sweat drop on Daiki's temple. //It's perfectly natural to feel strange in this situation.//   
  
"Don't worry, I won't hold anything against you." He winked at the teen, Daiki just pursed his lips. "Belive me. If I knew another way, I'd use it. I need you to trust me." The green eyed fox explained seriously. Those blue eyes shifted from left to right with uncertainty. "Please, trust me." The fox demon touched the strawberry blond's hands.   
  
Kurama heard Daiki gasp as the world seemed to, all at once, be sucked into a different time and space. Green eyes looked around. It was a snowy forest. Evergreens, fallen logs and cold snow everywhere. //What is this place?// Even though he felt the cold on his skin, the fox let out a breath and saw no puff of mist that comes with true winter. //Is this...inside the orb? Last time Kuwabara projected Daiki's thoughts to the outside world. Perhaps this is why demons were not meant to use this device.//  
  
"Akuma no ko! (Demon child) Get out of here no one wants you!" Children shouted. His red hair fell in waves as he turned his head like a shot. Green eyes witnessed five children taunting a sixth, who was now on the ground. A little boy, with a strange cloth around his head. //If these are memories...That can't be Daiki.// "You're dirty!" said one. //They are all dressed in feudal era style of kimono's.// "Yeah, let hell take him back." said another.  
  
Yet another child grabbed the boy's head wrap and ripped it off. Brilliant white hair with hints of blue, like clean pure snow, poured onto his back. His eyes were green as pine and a bit red from tears. He put his small hands over his fosty head as if trying to stop them from seeing the mostrosity he was.   
  
"You're unnatural." One child frowned with rage as he narrowed his eyes at the boy below him. "Yeah, he's a freak." another spat on him. "Kohaku the freak boy!" yet another laughed.   
  
"Kohaku?" the red head said under his breath. //These are...Kohaku's memories?// Emerald green eyes saw the angry child pick up a rock. "No." The fox started to run, but didn't seem to go anywhere. "Stop it!" Kurama protested, extending a hand out of reflex. To the fox's amazement the world around him obeyed. //It's just like before except I'm inside his mind. Inside of...Their memories.// 


	43. forgotten

Charms  
  
Ouch...My brain hurts.  
  
Chapter 43  
  
Kurama looked around at the literally frozen world. //My voice seems to be the command, like a remote control for a VCR. I should be careful what I say.//  
  
"Show Daiki." A thousand hundred images rushed around him, some passing through him. //I can't touch anything...good.// The images stopped on a hospital room. A woman giving birth and a doctor holding a tiny infant. //Okay. That's not what I wanted exactly.//  
  
"Let me see Daiki, age..." //Let's see, he would have been six years old when the fire took place. No that doesn't matter. Judging from Daiki's reaction, he didn't want me to see something. If I were to betray that trust by freely searching his memories...No.// "Age 17." he specified.   
  
Those images, people, things, places rushing here and there. They were all a part of Daiki's past. Kurama allowed his eyes unfocus, letting the soul speed through events. The images stopped again.   
  
"Continue." He commanded, his green eyes focused. There were overlapping memories! Ghostly images of a seventeen year old with long white hair passed through a city street in a feudal Japan market place. All over lapping with a large garden the strawberry blond teen was manicuring. The images carried noises with them and the sounds were so contradictive it was giving Kurama a head ache to try and focus on just one thing. "Stop!" Both images froze.   
  
//Thank god.// he steaded himself. //Okay...// Green eyes looked around before he gave the command to just show Daiki's memories. In the muddle of overlapping scenary Kurama recognized that Kohaku was walking towards someone. A lovely young lady, who seemed to be waiting. //Kohaku...must have his own past to keep.//   
  
In that moment, an overwhelming curiosity took hold of Kurama. If Kohaku was alive all this time, what was his life like? What do you do with the near immortality that comes with being a demon, full-blooded, in a human world of frailty? The red head looked at his hand. The fox had only been in the human world to recover or hide in some way. To be here so long...//I just worried about Daiki all this time. What if I was mistaken? What if the one who needs saving, protecting, is Kohaku?// Kurama closed his hand.  
  
"Kohaku." He addressed the demon heart. "It must have been lonely for you. All those years. All those people, your family, being born and dying and doing it all over again." The fox demon asked the only one who could have the answer.  
  
"I am a demon," The red head touched his chest, "so I can sympathize with the chains of immortality." He held out both hands. "But I can't imagine what it must have been like for you. To think that you should be a human. And for that to be the one thing you could never be." He paused hoping to get some kind of answer, maybe a sign, but everything was quiet. "I can't change what happened to you. I can't take back all of those years you spent without your mother, without your true father. But I can listen, if you want to tell me. I'm here, if you want to show me who you are."  
  
The fox demon heard a sound like the flutter of a wing across a drum. Daiki's garden fell away, leaving the feudal market place remained. The world around Kurama began to move, not the rushing of years, but a gentle rolling of minutes. The frosty haired teen met with the young lady, who had been waiting patiently for him to find her through the crowds.  
  
"What are you doing here, Touru-chan." Kohaku spoke in concerned tones. "Hajime wouldn't approve if..."  
  
"Our brother sent me on an errand. He knows I take my own time." The girl had the kind of devilish smile you take when you're enjoying doing things your not supposed to. "I was shopping anyway and it's your birthday so..." The raven haired girl held out a carefully wrapped package, bound by a silk ribbon.  
  
"You'll be punished if he finds out..." he protested before even looking at it.   
  
"You let me worry about that." Touru took Kohaku's hand and placed her gift in it. "Happy Birthday, Kohaku-kun."  
  
"Touru-chan." Those forest green eyes were still worried but there was something else. There was a softness, like giving in to the inevitable tides that sweep you into the ocean. "I'm sorry." he apologized, holding the gift to his chest.   
  
"I should be the one apologizing. I could do nothing when Hajime forced you to leave after father died. And on top of it all, he's forbidden us to socialize with you. Even though you changed your name to Hazama for our sakes." she seemed frustrated. "I mean, you're the eldest. Why didn't you stand up for yourself?"  
  
"Well, that's..." The frosty haired teen half looked over his shoulder.   
  
"Forgive me." Her raven hair fell in waves as she bowed to him. "I know your appearence so well, I forget how different it is to everyone else. And of course, social status to a family is more important than it's members." There was a painful truth in her words and hollow silence between them, drown out by the busy market place around them. "I should be going now." She said finally, turned to leave but stopped and looked behind her. She seemed to want to say something, but some how couldn't find the words. So, Touru left Kohaku standing there with his present. Probably the only one he would receive from his family.   
  
//They abandoned you.// Kurama had watched respectfully and waited to see if there was something else to follow. The world moved forward again, months and then years. Kohaku, twenty two years old. Fully grown and strong from the work he had done, his face and manner still exude elegance. His hair was still quite long, but he bound those gorgeous white locks closely to his head with a series of maple leaf-shaped clips. The pale green clips accented the pink kimono he wore, contrasted by a water lily design.   
  
This seemed to be Kohaku's home. It wasn't large but for the time period, it was an excellent accomplishment from the peasant status he began from. He was alone in the room plucking on a lute. He was probably practicing. The frosty haired man would just smile if he made a mistake and start over. Kurama could help but smile at his optomistic attitude. Suddenly there was a rapping on the sliding door.  
  
"Who is it?" He put the lute aside when he called.   
  
"Brother," //That voice, it belongs to his sister Touru// "I've just heard some news of great urgency." she seemed frantic. Kohaku rushed to the door and opened it.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Hajime. He's lost his home and was told to leave by tomorrow."  
  
"Don't panic." His forest green eyes told her. "We'll go to him, invite him to stay here..."  
  
"You know he's too proud for that." she insisted. "He lost his buisness and he wouldn't accept your help then. That's why I came here, he doesn't cope well with failure. I worry for his wife and children. He may go mad from dispair, what if..."  
  
"Calm down. We can't solve anything by talking like this. We'll go to him now and see how he fares. Then we can better plan what to do."  
  
"Thank you." The raven haired girl took his hands in hers and thanked him from the bottom of her heart. "Thank you so much."   
  
Time passed again, perhaps a few hours. Kohaku and his sister and a few others rushed to the aid of a house ablaze. A woman Kurama hadn't seen before was told to get others to help. The remaining men gathered buckets and found the nearest water source.   
  
Touru seemed to be in shock. She just stood there watching the fire slowly eat away at the house. Her eyes and mouth were held captive by abject horror. Kohaku was busy helping toss what little water they could retrieve from the small swamp nearby on the inferrno. It wasn't working. Suddenly a shout errupted from the house and a soft crying sound could barely be heard from the crackling of the wooden support beams.   
  
"Hajime!" Touru cried out. When she heard no answer the girl hesitated, then ran into the collapsing home. Kohaku just barely managed to see her move, out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"Tohru!" He dropped the bucket of water he was holding and ran after her. "TOHRU!" Kurama ran after them, through the heat of the flames and the blinding smoke. He couldn't see, he could barely hear Kohaku's voice calling his sister's name. A terrible rumble followed by a sickening crack sent firy debris raining down. Several planks fell right through Kurama's body. The red head jumped reflexively, but remembered that he was like an image himself in this world of memories. //Where are they?// the fox demon searched frantically. All at once a cold wave exploded, quenching the flames instantly.   
  
Although the force of the wave was enough to finish collapsing what was left of the supports of the house, it didn't. The cold was permiating the air now and large stints of ice branched upward, piercing the roof and walls of the charred building. The smoke escaped quickly and with the flames gone, it was easy to find Kohaku. He was crouching over the broken body of his sister. Touru, Hajime and his family were all dead. The demon fell to his knees sobing uncontrollably. Kurama could only watch. //Kohaku, I'm so sorry.//  
  
Years leaped by in the world around Kurama. It all rushed to the modern day acctually, eleven years ago. A five or six year old Daiki was sneaking through the halls of the Hazama main house. //Now what are you doing, little one?// The stawberry blond boy was carrying something wrapped in a cloth. Whatever it was, it was thin and as long as his hand.   
  
Daiki slid along the wall and stopped at the corner. He looked left to right. When he felt confident no one was looking, he took a deep breath and darted accross the hall, rushing toward the adjacent wall like a foot ball player. Emerald green eyes blinked with surprise. The boy didn't slam into the wall, a panel opened on a spinning axis, like a rotating door, and he easily slipped through.   
  
Kurama followed him straight through the wall, curious where the boy was going and what he was going to do there. The fox demon froze, he would have gasped if he had the strength to breath. The emerald eyed teen felt his stomach turn as he stood there in horror. The beautiful Kohaku, still appearing to be twenty two years old, trapped behind an old style prison of dark wooden lattice. There was a copper lock on the small door and a tiny window that opened up to the light of day.  
  
Kurama fell to his knees when the elegant man looked up from his small table, where he had been writting. He put the pen down and a cascading set of clinks sounded. Yugasa's son, this most beautiful creature full of power and life was chained to the wall. There were four iron cuffs on for each hand and foot. The chain was thin, and long enough for him to reach the lattice and manage in this tiny prison. The space was clean and it seemed he needed for nothing but...//Kohaku...What have they done to you?//  
  
"Kohaku!" Daiki called out his name like he hadn't seen him for a long time.   
  
"Dai-chan." The frosty haired man came to the lattice and looked at the boy through the square holes. "Did you get permission this time? I don't want you to get in trouble. Remember the last time..."  
  
"Let me worry about that." The stawberry blond boy waved a hand.  
  
"But..." Forest green eyes blinked. His surprise melted into a kind smile. "You're going to do what you want, aren't you?" //Just like Touru-chan...is that what you're thinking?//   
  
"Hey, I'm a good kid, I just..." Daiki's pause made Kurama glance at him. He looked a little flushed from his dash. The little one rubbed his chest roughly and his breathing was a little more shallow than before.   
  
"Are you alright, Dai-chan?" Kohaku hooked his fingers in the lattice, watching the boy carefully. "Just breath, don't think about the pain. Think about your mother and new little sister. Remember how calm you felt when you held her the first time. You're just excited, you need to relax." The boy nodded as his breath began to even out.  
  
"I'm fine." The little boy scrubbed the sweat from his brow with his little yukata sleeve. "Daddy's gone today and mom told me to go have fun, but not outside." he was trying not to talk about his pain.   
  
"Not outside huh? That's disappointing for you. I know you love the garden."  
  
"Yeah." he slumped his little shoulders and pouted, "But I get to see you! So that's nice." his blue eyes immediately brightened.  
  
"I'm very glad you came." Kohaku laughed.   
  
"Are you lonely in there?" Daiki looked a little serious all of a sudden. The white haired demon wasn't expecting this.  
  
"Yes," he admitted, "but I know you're always right on the other side of that wall, so it's not so bad. Some times your father even takes me walks around the garden."  
  
"Kohaku?" The little boy came closer to the lattice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you do something bad?" Those blue eyes looked like they weren't sure which answer he wanted to hear.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Pine green eyes asked sincerely.  
  
"My tutor was talking about punishment yesterday." Daiki fidgeted and mummbled a little. "She said that only people who did something bad go to prison."  
  
"Did she now. Hmm." Kohaku gathered his thoughts. "I didn't do something bad, but it might be trouble for you all if I leave here."  
  
"What kinda trouble?" An innocent enought question, even Kurama wanted to know what it was they were afaid of. Why Kohaku was treated this way.  
  
"Well," The frosty haired man didn't seem to know how to answer this question. "I'm not like you, you see." The demon turned around and sat against the lattice, letting his head hang. "I'm not...normal." There was a moment of silence before the green eyed man spoke again. "Listen, Dai-chan. I think maybe you should go...and maybe it's better for you if you don't come here anymore, oka..." A sharp click sounded in the copper lock.   
  
"Dai-chan!" Kohaku protested. The little strawberry blond took the lock off the door. "You shouldn't have that. You know you shouldn't be in here." The demon told him sternly. Daiki opened the heavy lattice gate and crawled inside. "Aren't you even the least bit..." The little boy's big blue eyes looked into those pine green pools. They were at the same level, Daiki standing and Kohaku sitting. His little hand reached out and touched the man's cheek. "...afraid?"  
  
"Let's see. You've got two eyes, a nose," his little finger tip touched the man's nose, "Lips, ears," the strawberry blond rubbed the other's ears. Kohaku giggled a little, he was probably ticklish. "Hair, that's important," he added, lifting some white locks with the backs of his hands, fanning his hair out. "Two arms, two legs. Let me see those hands." Daiki ordered, holding out his own for Kohaku to touch. "Yep, you've got to hands alright. Hmm, what else?" The little stawberry blond crossed his arms, trying to look like he was thinking seriously, "Oh, yes!" he proclaimed, promptly sitting on Kohaku's lap.  
  
"What are you...?" The demon held up his arms in an awkward looking shrug. The iron shackles on his wrists, drooped a bit.  
  
"Quiet," Daiki leaned close pressing his hear against Kohaku's chest, "I'm listening." Those pine green eyes looked around a little confused but not sure what to do about it. "Hmm." The blue eyed boy nodded, looking up at the demon. "You've got a heart." The little one smiled sweetly. "You seem pretty normal to me."  
  
"Dai-chan." Kohaku said his name softly, relaxing. He knew the boy could never understand, not really. Even so, he accepted the demon as a human. The frosty haired man wrapped his arms around the boy, who didn't seem to mind the chains that drapped around him, and held him tight. "Thank you." //Daiki...You're amazing.// Kurama was truely moved. There are very few who are so good and even less who have the chance to prove it. 


	44. sympathy

Charms  
  
Thank you for all your support! My loyal and wouldn't-dare-send-assasins-after-me, fans. *Sweat drop* Would you?  
  
Chapter 44  
  
Time skipped ahead by a few months. Kurama found himself standing in the garden behind the Hazama main house. Daiki , probably six or seven, was with a few other children and one of them dared the blue eyed boy to prove he could climb that huge tree. The same tree from Kurama's dream that grabbed him, held him back. //Funny...with the rate of growth of a normal tree. It couldn't possibly get as large as it does in ten years.//  
  
"I'll show you!" Daiki readied himself at the base of the trunk and jumped up, taking hold of a knot in the bark. He kicked his sandles off and got his toes some traction. Hand over hand he slowly made his way up to the fork where the tree branched out into three large stalks. The kids watched, anticipating him to fall or give up. One of the little girls started crying, she was so worried. Suddenly another child came running over the bridge that spanned the small stream.   
  
"You guys, Master Hikari is coming this way."  
  
"What?" exclaimed a few. "Geez, what if he finds out we dared him." said another, "Daiki, come down." Shouted the little girl who was crying.  
  
"No way, I'm almost there." the strawberry blond refused.  
  
"Do what you want, I'm not stickin' around. That white haired guy's with him. He creeps me out." the kid ran off.  
  
"White hair?" Daiki repeated, to be sure he heard right. "Kohaku?" He turned without realizing his grip on the little branch he hand wasn't enough to support his action. The strawberry blond gasped as the branch cracked, he started to fall, but kept a hold of the branch, which still had a thin string that wasn't ripping free so easy. "H-Help me." the boy called to the others down below. "Guy's?"  
  
"I'm outta here!" one exclaimed and most of the kids scattered. Kohaku and another man came around the side of the house just as the last child, the little girl who had cried shouted to them. "Master Hikari! Dai-Chan..." she pointed up.  
  
"Daiki!" the master had dark hair, almost purple with the sun hitting it, he was pale like many of his family. His body seemed very frail and his voice was thin, but commanding when it needed to be. The man was obviously not very healthy, because his run was more an anemic shuffle, but his pace wasn't any less urgent.  
  
"Daddy, I'm scared!" Daiki cried as the string that held him gave a little more.   
  
Kohaku raced past the master and at his speed, if the branch had held out a little bit longer, he would have had time to catch the boy. Unfortunately, the string from the twig fell free. Daiki held his breath as he felt his body become weightless.   
  
In despiration Kohaku buckled his knees and skidded to a hault. There, he dug his hand onto the ground. A mysterious wind began to swirl, kicking the grass and leaves about. His white hair seemed to stand straight up as the intensity of the energy he was using took hold. Kurama stepped back in awe as the large tree Daiki had been climbing...began to move. All three stalks, littered with hundreds of thousands of leaves, reached out and grabbed Daiki, snatching him out of the air like a giant hand.  
  
"Daiki!" The master arrived just in time to pull his son from the tangled mess of branches, past the hords of leaves that surrounded him. "Daiki, are you alright?"   
  
The little boy's eyes were wide with surprise for a moment. Then his little face fell into a upset frown. His little hands reached out, gripping his father's shirt and pulling his face into his chest. He sobbed his fear, mummbling things no one could make sense of. Master Hikari smiled and hugged Daiki, releaved his son was alright.  
  
Kurama smiled as well, he glanced over at Kohaku, sure he was feeling the same way. But the frosty haired man was still crouched on the ground where he had focused his spirit energy. Then the fox demon remembered, it was his own theory. //A spiritual backlash from, all that time of misuse.// On closer inspection, the whites of Kohaku's eyes were being invaded by the pine green of the iris's. The veins in his arms began to darken and his breath began to quicken. //Release it!// Kurama wanted to tell him, but this is a memory. Anying he does or says will make no difference.  
  
The tree slowly creeked back to where it had stood tall for so many years. Kohaku grit his teeth and sunk his fingers further into the grassy soil. //That's it. You can do it. Don't let it over power you.// The red head encouraged. A green aura flowed around him and snaked around his arms and into the ground through his fingertips. //You're doing it! Okay, now disburse...// A low rumbling could be felt from under the ground.   
  
"Kohaku, No!" the emerald eyed demon didn't care if no one could hear him, he had to say something. "You can't focus that kind of power! It will..." The red head snapped his gaze to the large tree, it seemed to be writhing. It's limbs shook and the ground beneath their feet began to tremble.  
  
"Kohaku..." Master Hikari seemed to understand it was definately coming from the demon. He picked up his son and started running for the house.  
  
"Daddy?" Daiki had an iron grip on his father's shirt. The man didn't respond, only held his son tighter.  
  
Suddenly, Kohaku screamed a hideous shreak and the large tree seemed to groan as it streached outward. It's trunk and it's limbs began to grow. The soft plaintive sobs of a little girl could just barely be heard as Kohaku's body became limp and the tail of his scream escaped into the air. When the frosty haired demon hit the ground, the earth stopped moving for a spit second. Master Hikari stopped, seeming a bit relieved, but Kurama knew that this was a very bad sign. //The tree growing exponentially, can only mean the roots...//   
  
Just then a huge dirt covered tenticle burst out of the ground then another. Soon the entire garden was being torn apart by these extraordinary worm-like roots. The entire face of the garden had changed within a matter of seconds. As suddenly as it began, it stopped, leaving the giant roots as proof of the unnatural occurence.   
  
Miraculously, Hikari and his son were safe, a bit shaken but otherwise unharmed. Kohaku, lay still on the garden floor. One of the roots had lifted up under him slightly. The root pressed against the small of his back, his legs drapping over one side. His arms lay over the other side, cascading his frosty hair against the grasses. He was...probably alright, but definately unconscious.   
  
"Sachiko!" Master Hikari exclaimed, spotting the little girl who had been crying all this time. The man set Daiki down and faced him deliberately away from the girl. "Go check on Kohaku." he ordered his son.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please." he squeezed Daiki's shoulder. The boy nodded and obeyed. With a solemn, pitious expression the master neared the limp child. "Oh, Sachiko." Kurama came closer to see what the master was doing. The brunet took his shirt off and lay it over the girl's head. By the blood stain that quickly spread over the cloth and the round stone under her head, it was obvious what happened. //Oh no...// Emerald eyes looked away. //Kohaku...It was an accident. You didn't know how to control your powers.//  
  
Time sped forward again. Kohaku was laying in his bed in that tiny prison. He was so still, even with those uncomfortable iron shackles on, he didn't move an inch. He was facing the wall, but Kurama could tell the white haired demon was melancholy. After a few minutes, the rotating door opened and...Kurama couldn't believe it. It was a fourteen year old Fuuyuki, carrying a tray of food.  
  
"Kohaku." The young man's long raven hair was bound closely to his head with a silvery, silk ribbon. He wore a pale blue kimono that was contrasted by a soft green, flowing mountain range. A lighter green painted the clouds snaking about their summits. As the red head watched the brunet walk past him, he noticed how much the young man's eyes resembled the demon's. //Why didn't I notice that before?// The future family master unlocked the cell door and crouched to enter the cell.   
  
"I've brought you something to eat." Fuuyuki set the tray down on the small table in the center of the cell. The brunet gazed, impartially at the still form. There was a long silence and for a moment the only movement came from the puffs of steam off the food. "I'd eat it for you, but I hate fermented soy beans." The brunet said finally, looking at the tray with distaste.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kohaku's voice was muffled slightly because he was facing away, but there was no mistaking the underlying bite. //Does Kohaku dislike Fuuyuki?//  
  
"I brought your dinner." he answered simply, ignoring the irritation in the other's tone.  
  
"No." The clink and clatter of chain links sounded as the white haired man sat up. Kurama noticed, he made no effort to look at the young man. "That's not what I meant. They only send you...when they're worried about me." Pine green eyes looked at the iron chains on his wrists, "What is it they think I can do in here? Like this?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't speak for 'them.'" Fuuyuki answered, completely uneffected by Kohaku's hostility.  
  
"You know something? I used to ask myself," Kohaku stared at his hands, laying on his lap, "why are they afaid of me? Why can't I live like everyone else?" He lifted one hand, his pine green eyes watching the chain slid over his leg. His expression was strange like a smile but everything behind it was hollow, empty. "Well, I understand now." his hand came to rest on his lap again. "So lately I ask myself, why do they bother to keep me alive? Why keep me here, feed me and care for me?" Kohaku's bitter smile turned into a sour frown. "But we both know the reason for that, don't we? They use me like a living statue of some greater diety." The red head demon remembered the letter from Daiki's uncle Soba refering to some kind of celebration or 'honoring' to Kohaku. That must be what he's talking about.  
  
"You're the foundation for hope in this family, you should be honored." the future family master told him.  
  
"Honored?" he let his frosty hair cover his expression as his hands gripped tightly onto the blanket in his lap. "A monster doesn't deserve to be honored." the demon half whispered. His started to tremble as his tone took on a furious growl. "A demon doesn't deserve praise!" the pine green eyed demon threw the beding from his lap, grabbed a hold of the chains to his wrist shackles and pulled himself up.   
  
"Kohaku, calm down!" Fuuyuki stood and tried to calm his companion. Kurama didn't agree with the future master of the Hazama family, however this was an exception.  
  
"I'm not Kohaku! I'm not normal!" the white haired demon anchored his feet and pulled, straining against the wall brackets. "I'm a beast! Nothing...but a wild ANIMAL!" Kohaku's hands became sweaty from the effort he was exerting and the chains slipped from his grip. "Ah!" The pine green eyed demon fell back, slamming into the cage lattice.   
  
"Kohaku! Are you alright?" Fuuyuki rushed to his side.  
  
"Don't touch me!" the frosty haired man swatted the young man's hands away as his voice cracked with pain and quickly became choaked with tears. "I...I don't know what I am. I just...can't keep living like this. I've lived too long." he sobbed, covering his head with both hands. "Why am I still alive? Why haven't I aged a day? Why can't I just grow old and die and get it over with? Why can't I...just...be human?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Fuuyuki took a key from his kimono sleeve and grabbed Kohaku's hand. "Of course, you're human." the teen insisted. The demon jerked back at first, but that brunet's persistance made him give up. Kohaku was too upset to put up a very effective fight. "What else could you be?" the teen reasoned, unlocking his wrist shackle.  
  
"A monster." Kohaku almost spat, watching Fuuyuki free the other wrist.  
  
"Stop it." The young man wasn't accepting an kind of self descrimination. All the shackles were off and the brunet pushed the chains away. Emerald green eyes bore witness to the reddened skin, a bit torn up from the sudden activity.  
  
"You can't understand." His soft white hair fell in waves as he turned his head. The brunet's expression seemed to become softer. He reached into his kimono sleeve and presented a conservative pouch of items. It looked like a mini-first-aid kit, specialized for the prisoner's treatment. It contained a small jar of ointment, gauze squares and bandages.  
  
"You're right." Fuuyuki admitted, opening the ointment jar and setting it aside. "Even if I live as long as you," The teen slicked his fingers with the creamy balm, and gently lifted Kohaku's arm. "Even if I live through the exact same events," Kohaku winced as the brunet applied the oily substance, "I'll never understand..." the pine green eyed teen carefully laid the guaze in place over the ointment on the other's wrist, then wrapped them securely with the bandages. "because I'm not you." The teen moved to work on his ankle.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kohaku shook his head, his expression was so confused and a little sad. The fox demon sympathized with the tourtured soul, wondering if there was something, anything he could do to help the poor demon.  
  
"..." Fuuyuki worked quickly and before long the teen was placing a bit of medical tape to secure the last bandage on Kohaku's other wrist. It seemed the teen was turning to put his kit in order, when the white haired demon grabbed the brunet's wrist.  
  
"Please," The pine green eyes of the demon searched for meaning in those eerily similar orbs, "I need to know."  
  
"What do you want to hear?" his expression was so apathetic and yet...the fox demon had an unusual feeling in the pit of his stomach. The teen was hiding something and Kohaku was trying to bring it out. "That I care?" Kohaku frowned. "That you mean something to me, more than any diety, more than any other person? That I..."  
  
"Get out." the white haired demon pushed the teen's wrist away and turned to rest his shoulder against the lattice. "They'll want to hear your report on me. Tell them, 'I'm tired and don't want to be disturbed.'"  
  
"No." Fuuyuki said, setting down the spool of tape onto the tatami mat. Kohaku huffed, trying to pretend he didn't care. "I'm afaid I didn't come here at their request."  
  
"Huh?" The demon seemed to perk up at that statement, or at least, it got his attention.  
  
"I came because I heard you weren't eating and hadn't said a word to anyone for days...not even Daiki." Fuuyuki stared at the frosty haired demon out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"That's..." he averted his eyes, probably a little guilty.  
  
"I came because I wanted to see you, make sure you were alright." the brunet admitted.  
  
"You didn't have to..." the demon's tears where dry by now and rather than sulking he seemed a bit shy.  
  
"I wanted to." the teen looked at the tatami floor before his knees.  
  
"Fuuyuki."  
  
"You told me once, that you haven't been treated like a real person for so long, you don't remember what it's like to hold someone, kiss someone or to feel the kind of love that makes your chest burn and your stomach ache."  
  
"That was almost two years ago." Kohaku remembered.  
  
"But I remembered every word, especially how you told me to find something like that for myself. To experience life for all of it's treasured moments." The teen's eyes locked with the other's pine orbs. "When you stop eating and sleep all day. It seems obvious to me that you've lived so long, you've forgotten what it means to live." Fuuyuki turned his focus to the small window of the prison.   
  
"Of course, this cell doesn't let you live like you want, but...You used to write poetry, play your instruments, read about the events of the world out there. You were always so curious and passionate even inside this tiny world you managed to live and be a part of our lives. My life." Fuuyuki touched his chest and returned to his companion's gaze.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore." Kohaku shook his head, defeated.  
  
"Yes, it does." The teen came to sit opposite of Kohaku to look him straight in the eye. "I realize that you feel guilty over Sachiko's death."  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore." the frosty haired demon covered his ears.  
  
"Listen to me!" The brunet insisted reaching out to hold the other's shoulders. Kohaku let his hands down, apologetically. "Look I, I'm really nervous," The teen fidgeted a little. Very unusual for this man. "so I need you to listen carefully." he paused as if considering his words, "Kohaku I...I fell in love with you." Kurama blinked like a dear in the head lights.  
  
"What?" The white haired demon asked, a bit surprised. Kurama wanted to hear that again too, to be sure he heard him right.  
  
"It's true." Fuuyuki clarified. "I thought I was just feeling guilty or maybe it was hormones or something," he explained, "but it's been two years and these feeling won't go away. They're getting stronger."  
  
"Two years ago." Kohaku blinked in unison with Kurama. "You were only twelve..." it was uncanny how the fox demon's thoughts were escaping the other demon's mouth. After considering this for a moment a pink tint rose in the white haired demon's cheeks "That's kind of sick." Kohaku half whispered. The brunet twitched like he was just hit by something.  
  
"Well excuse me for being sick." Fuuyuki mummbled. His face was burning red. He knew what he was saying and was taking a big risk of be rejected. The teen cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm not asking anything of you. I just want you to understand my feelings. Sachiko died and that's a terrible thing. But even though you were responsible, I don't believe for a second that you meant for that to happen. You shouldn't blame yourself for things that are out of your control."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No one wanted that little girl to die, but she did." Those pine green pools narrowed with determination as the young man pulled the white haired demon into a possessive embrace. "But I'll be damned, if I'll let you die with her." Fuuyuki's resolve made the demon's blush crimson. Even Kurama felt a bit of a blush just watching them. "I love you."  
  
"Fuuyuki," Kohaku looked up at the teen, "You smell really good."  
  
"I'm all yours...if you want me, that is." the teen's averted his eyes, threatened by the possible result.  
  
"Look at me." Kohaku told the young man, who obeyed without question. The demon reached behind Fuuyuki and pulled just the right end of the carefully wrapped ribbon.   
  
The silver binding fell away, allowing raven black hair to cascade over the teen's shoulders and down his back. The white haired demon ran his hands through the spider silk strands. Fuuyuki closed his eyes feeling the other's warm hand caress his cheek. He raised a hand, gingerly avoiding the bandage on the other's wrist, to hold it in that perfect place that made his tough-guy exterior dissolve completely.  
  
Kurama turned away. Kohaku was showing this to the fox demon for a reason but...why? Emerald eyes closed as he heard the soft sound of lips meeting and parting. The red head covered his ears, but that wouldn't stop his own chest from burning. //Why?// the fox was at a loss, he couldn't fathom why he was being effected like this. //These feelings...it's almost like...// His breath caught in his throat. Emerald green eyes shot open and his gaze snapped to the two beyond the lattice. //Almost like...they aren't mine.// 


	45. lost child

Charms  
  
Yes! There's still plenty to come! Sorry for those of you who don't like long stories. But if you decide to quit here, wouldn't you regret not knowing the end?  
  
Chapter 45  
  
//The orb had special conditions.// Kurama considered this as time skipped forward at Kohaku's will. The red head felt a drop of sweat touch his brow. //It mentioned a human. Only a human should use it. More precisely a highly spiritual human. Why would the orb demand such conditions unless there were some kind of side effects to other users? I thought that entering this world of memories was the extent of those side effects but...was I wrong?//  
  
Time began again. The place...seemed to be an apparently normal room in the Hazama house, probably. Kohaku was sitting in the center of the room, seiza style. His eyes were closed as he waited for something. Kurama was surprised by his knowledge. The conclusion that Kohaku was waiting for something could be supposed, but the fox demon knew better. He felt anxious and a bit confused. There were no shackles on the demon's feet, but he was firmly anchored to this spot for some reason. Kohaku didn't know what to expect.   
  
It was this moment that Kurama accepted that he was feeling some kind of sympathy with the white haired demon. This understanding folded his anxiety over and twisted into a knot that decided to root itself in the pit of his stomach.   
  
//Is it just a side effect? Or could something else be happening? Is it okay for me to witness Kohaku's history? Or by so doing, could I endanger the balance that Kohaku and Daiki have sustained for ten years? Aside from that, a lot has happened but has time passed for our bodies? When I withdrew into myself and met with youko Kurama, it seemed that barely a few seconds of real time had passed. Is it the same here? Even if it is, how can I be sure?// Red bangs covered the fox's expression. Dispite his wanting to continue, there were far too many risks involved.  
  
"Sh," Kurama hesitated. //Perhaps I've seen enough. Perhaps Kohaku will forgive me if I choose not to continue. After all, Kohaku did forfit his life so that Daiki could continue on...without him. Yes. My priority should be Daiki.// The fox demon tightened his fists and spoke again. "Show me Daiki the night he encountered Rinroga, the ancient cherry blossom tree."  
  
The orb obeyed, thrusting Kurama forward at lightening speeds. The colors and sensations seemed to be more vivid now as they rushed past him. He had to close his green eyes to avoid becoming dizzy. Unfortunately his nausea that had cropped up from his disorientation was not quentched by something so simple. The fox demon found that the sensation of comings and goings was not limited to his vision. He seemed to feel it with his body like the wafting touch of smoke. The red head touched his belly as if cradling a wound. //Is this...because of the sympathy?//  
  
Before Kurama had a chance to think about it, the world came into focus. That forest. The fox demon tried to steady himself as new feelings prevaded his psyche. //No. This isn't right. I was sympathizing with Kohaku wasn't I?// Fear, despiration, but more than anything anguish. //Daiki should be the only one here unless...// The red head snapped his head up, scanning for the strawberry blond. //Unless Kohaku's not asleep within Daiki as the hunter told me.//  
  
//"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"// He jumped, jerking his green gaze back and forth, looking for the source of these foreign thoughts. //"It's my fault!!"//  
  
"Daiki." The fox tried to look for him, but there were so many trees. The tremendous amount of overwhelming undergrowth and fallen trees that obscured his vision, it could be no other forest, but that of Rinroga. "Daiki!"   
  
Kurama heard a sound and saw the movement of brush. He took after it like a shot, physically unhindered by the thick forest. Moving though material objects in this world of memories was like passing through air, but not this time. It was like passing through a dense fog, as if feeling traces of the smoke hanging onto the tiniest hairs on your skin.   
  
The red head was confident he was running at top speed and yet he was having a hard time finding the strawberry blond. The farther they ran the closer they were getting to the cherry tree. Kurama acctually found himself curious as to what the tree looked like before the fire reduced him to a pillor of ash.  
  
//"I can't go back."// the despirate thoughts hadn't stopped. Daiki must be suffering greatly. //"Mama, Daddy...Kohaku. I can't ever go back!...Aya-nessan."//  
  
"Daiki." Kurama knew it didn't make a difference, calling like this, but Daiki's heart was crying out with such pain, he had to respond somehow. //Aya was Fuuyuki's wife, but Daiki seemed to be close. His parents and his friends, he's had to bury so many at such a young age. The letter mentioned Aya died when Miku was five or six years old that would have made Daiki...//   
  
Finally, the heavy underbrush gave way to a large clearing. The red head stopped on a dime when he saw the stawberry blond boy. //Eleven.// The preteen was just standing there, staring with awe and wonder. Green eyes could easily see why. The ground was covered with a silky carpet of pink. It seemed that the sky above them was raining down those fragrent flower petals. A canopy of blossoms strung along large banches over head, allowed needle thin columns of moon light to filter through.  
  
"Wh-Where am I?" the stawberry blond made a minimal effort to wipe the tears from his face with his torn sleeve. He had little scratches on his face and hands and little tears all over his clothes. A gentle wind blew skattering the patterns of patchwork moon light.  
  
@Who are you@   
  
A strange voice that was slightly familiar seemed to hang in the air. //No.//  
  
@Yes@   
  
Little faces appeared from the flower field, popping up like children playing games.   
  
@Who are you@ @Tell us who you are@ @Who are you@  
  
"Daiki, Get out of here!" Kurama shouted then bit his lip. This...no matter what happens he can't effect a memory. Perhaps it's not so urgent a situation as it seems. After all Kurama encountered them when they were starving and deprived of the blood that gave their bodies color. Daiki seeing them like this, they are bright colored and seemed almost harmless.  
  
"D-Daiki." The little boy was confused, but not overly frightened. Maybe knowing Kohaku has desensitized him. "I'm Daiki." he stepped back a little when one of them rushed near. Daiki's reaction made the creature hesitate. The thing's dark oriface, where a mouth would be on any other face, seemed to smile as it came closer, more slowly this time.  
  
@Daiki@ @Daiki@ @Daiki@ @I like that name@ @That's a cute name@ @Yes very nice@ @It fits@  
  
"Who are you?" The boy tried wiping his face again. The tears were gone but a little smudge of mud darkened his cheek.  
  
@We don't really have names@ @Yeah just him@ @Yeah so we kind of all use his name@ @Just tell him the name already@ @Geez your pushy@ @Don't push me@ @Just tell him the name@ @Okay@ @No I'll do it@ @If you want@ @No I want to@ @I don't care just say it already@ @Rinroga@ @Yeah that's it@ @Really? I forgot@ @We haven't used it in a while that's true@  
  
Daiki started laughing at them, even Kurama had to agree they were quite comical. They all stopped and stared for a moment then one of them came even closer and touched Daiki's hand. The blue eyed boy gasped, not expecting it.  
  
@Wanna play?@ @Yeah play@ @What's play@ @I think he's been around to long@ @Yeah fall off the branch already@ @I'll do what I want@ @yeah and make the rest of us suffer@ @Here Here@   
  
"I'm sorry, I don't really feel like playing." the boy frowned deeply.  
  
@He doesn't wanna play@ @What does he want to do@ @Somebody ask him what he wants to do@ @I'll ask@ @No I wanna ask@ @Well, somebody ask him!@  
  
"I'm a little tired." the blue eyed preteen admitted.  
  
@Ooh, take a nap!@ @Good idea@ @Yes I like that too@ @Yes we'll all sleep@ @For how long?@ @Why does that matter@ @I just wanna know@ @Why afraid you'll miss something@ @Well...@ @Let's just sleep@ @Good idea@ @Yeah, come on Daiki@ One of them took his hand and led him to the base of the tree. All the others followed. @Is that what his name is? I thought it was Rinroga@ @That's the master you block head@ @Oh right@  
  
"It's okay? I mean, your parents won't get made at you will they?" even voicing his concerns didn't stop him from relaxing on the fluffy mattress of flower petals.  
  
@Did he say parents?@ @Yeah@ @I think I heard of them's once@ @Sure, it's a city in France@ @that's Paris@ @What's France?@ @Everybody shut up! How's he supposed to sleep if everybody's@   
  
Suddenly, snore erruped from the preteen and all of the tiny monsters looked in amazement. @I guess that answers that question@ @Is he growling at us?@ @That's what they do when they sleep@ @I know he's sleeping is he growling though@ @Yes@ @They growl when they sleep@ @None of that matters@ @We just have to make sure he's comfortable, then the master will absorb him easier@ @Yeah, I'm tired too@ @You can't get tired@ @I can't?@ @Well, I guess so@ @No more talking@ They all cirled around him and made a pretty pink blanket out of a heap of cherry blossom petals.  
  
Green eyes watched to boy carefully. Kurama knew the strawberry blond would survive this, but how? The petals began to shift after a few moments and an errie dirt covered tenticle like root rose up. //Daiki!// Then another and another. They slowly slipped over the preteen's body like snakes. The process was so slow and steady the sleeping child didn't even notice. //Something has to happen. Someone has to stop this. Who is it?//   
  
Kurama looked around, but saw no one. Daiki probably ran away from home so there should be someone looking for him, but it could take hours, even days to find him through such a dense forest. What happens to Daiki during all that? A strange root that looked clean and white popped out of the ground and slipped over the boy's shoulder and into his shirt through one of the tears. A yellow light began to show under the surface. //The...the mark.//  
  
Suddenly, a red light flashed from that same spot and the white root was shattered. //What was that?// Just then a tiny animal burst out of the foliage and raced through the clearing. With a single rending claw the roots that bound the child were cut and writhing.   
  
"H-Hoyo-chan." Kurama was surprised. //The hunter must have been watching over him for years. Aside from that what was that flash of...Wait a minute The moon shape. Did his seal try to protect him, was it successful?// Either way, learning the truth of this incident to the end was enough. Time to get down to buisness.  
  
"Show me Daiki, sixteen years old in Ringoga's forest." 


	46. found you

Charms 46  
  
Rinroga stood tall and his branches spread wide covering the forest canopy. The cherry tree seemed to completely dominate this clearing. The arbor's majesty was truely a site to behold, but Kurama was looking else where. Those green eyes scanned the forest edge waiting. He felt those similar emotions from the seventeen year old Daiki as when he was eleven, but he still hadn't seen him.   
  
To be honest, now that he was at the time where the event of Daiki's soul theft took place, Kurama wasn't sure what to do. The red head would act as the one from the now and this was the then part that hunter must have been talking about but...How was he supposed to return the soul if he didn't have the vile anymore? There had to be something, a trick of some kind. The green eyed fox had to be aware of all the details here if he was going to figure it out.  
  
Just then the strawberry blond emerged from the tree line. The young man was soaked, but the rain was barely getting through the dense coverage Rinroga provided. The teen's legs were muddy up to his knees and blood mixed with rain to drip down his skin. Even as he ran, the fox demon recognized the same vicious scratches he had treated when he found the teen at his apartment complex. //Yes. This was that time and this was that place, time to find out what really happened here that night.//  
  
"Damn it." The teen collapsed onto his knees at the massive base of the ancient tree. "Shuichi-kun believed in me." His hands balled into fists dragging some dirt and petals from the ground. Daiki's heart couldn't hold back the tears anymore, he tried wiping them away but ended up smudging his cheeks with the forest's rich dark soil. "Now he knows how weak I am! Damn it!"  
  
"Daiki." the fox demon could feel the anguish, the defeat the strawberry blond was feeling. "I never thought you were weak."  
  
"But..." his strawberry blond bangs covered his expression as his shoulders jerked from his sobs. "He knew I was weak from the beginnging...That's why...that's why he told me he wanted to protect me..."  
  
"No, Daiki, I..."  
  
"Am I..." the teen's aching muscles shook, pressing his hands into the ground, pushing down the dirt and flowers. Blue eyes saw frailty in those dirty hands. Daiki felt himself forcing away everyone that ever mattered to him, just by being himself, by being alive. "Am I so transparent? Maybe I was never strong to begin with." He grit his teeth and pulled one fist up to clutch the raggy shirt over his heart. "I'm not sick anymore, but my heart is just as weak as it ever was. Shuichi..." his voice began to crack from his over powering emotions, "How can I face him again?"  
  
"Dai-" Kurama began, but was interrupted by the strange cry of the hunter's animal form.  
  
"H-Hoyo-chan?" Blue eyes noticed the fuzzy creature. "What are you doing here?" The tiny thing jumped into his lap and lightly licked at one of the scratches on his chin. "Ouch." the teen winced at first, but let the creature do as he wished. The strawberry blond's emotions seemed to settle a bit, having a warm body near.   
  
"Ne, Hoyo-chan." Daiki mummbled to the animal. "I've been here before. I thought it was a dream but...and when I woke up, you were there. Do you remember?" The strange animal, which Kurama still couldn't identify, cooed a gargled pur as the strawberry blond stroked the creatures fur.   
  
"Ne, Hoyo-chan? Why did dad have to die? Why wasn't I there for him? What could I have done differently?" The teen was still for a moment. The animal's tail fluffed back and forth, anxiously awaiting for more attention.   
  
"Sometimes I wonder..." Daiki said finally. "If it would have been better if I just wasn't around anymore. Then I wouldn't cause anymore trouble to Fuuyuki and the others. Fuuyuki's a good master. He's much better than me. Maybe dad knew it to that's why he won't let me just inherit it."   
  
"You know Hoyo?" the little animal just stared at him with big hazel brown eyes. "In my father's will, I can't have anything unless I 'find the wolf.' Doesn't that sound strange?" Daiki smiled bitterly. "I don't even know what that means." the teen laughed uneasily and the hunter made another one of those whining bark sounds.   
  
"Hoyo-chan," the strawberry blond scooped the little one into his arms. "The worst part about all of this... Shuichi's been supporting me and encouraging me to find the truth about my father's death and to get my inheritance. And I..." he held the creature tighter. "And I haven't even been trying." The tears started again. His guilt and frustration were evident in his tone, like a sinner at a confessional. "I don't care about being the master or anything like that. I just...I want to live happily with Shuichi-kun and his mother. Is that wrong?"  
  
"Daiki." Kurama was truely moved. The emotions from Daiki were not even remotely romantic. He just wanted a family that truely cared about him, one that wouldn't leave him, trade him off to other relatives or use him for his status. The fox had been misinterpreting Daiki's reactions for that of a love struck boy, when really the blue eyed teen was surprising himself by his feelings of caring and deep connection with Shuichi and his mother. The red head smiled, a little relieved by this discovery. "It would be nice to have you in our family." the demon fox admitted.  
  
Suddenly a violet wind scattered the flower petals. It was so cold some of the blossoms on the tree began to freeze. Daiki sheilded the little animal and tried to potect himself as much as possible. The ghostly image of the woman Kurama saw at the school and out his window that night he was attacked, appeared before them. She stepped slowly and gracefully toward the strawberry blond, leaving glittering patches of ice. Kurama and Daiki gasped at the same moment when they heard her speak.  
  
"Boya (translation: boy or baby)." Her voice was deep and melodious. She was beautiful but... "Watashi no boya (my baby)."  
  
"This is...the ice demoness come to claim her son. I was right." Kurama muttered to himself.  
  
"Okasan wa ne, aishiteru kara. (mother loves you very much) Oi de. (come)" The phantom woman extended her hands, welcoming her lost child.  
  
"O-oka...san..." Daiki's blue eyes fixed with her blissful gaze. As she came closer, Hoyo-chan jumped from the boy's lap and ran off some where. "Anta wa...dare? (who are you)"  
  
"Modori o modoshite (return to yourself) omoidashite (remember)"  
  
"o...moi? (remember)" The teenager's words seemed to be following her influence. In this moment Kurama noticed a shifting in emotions. Something stirring deep inside the young man. The red head watched Daiki carefully trying to look for an answer to this sliding from one state of mind to another.   
  
"So, watashi no boya (Yes, my child)." her fervent tones lulled the awakening of Kohaku's consciousness. Even Daiki's blue eyes reflected a change in color. It was subtle, but there was the merest hint of green that was definately not there before.  
  
"O..." the teenager's voice seemed different some how, "Oka...s..."  
  
"yoshi, yoshi (it's alright) anshinasai, okasan wa koko ni iru (don't worry, mother is here)" The woman's long hair flowed like waves of silk as she knelt in the pink petals. Her arms reached out, wrapping around the teenager. She pulled him to her breast in a comforting embrace. The teen's unstable emotions weren't letting him decide if this was a good or bad thing. So in a hazy sort of shock, Daiki let his eyes close as she stroked his hair.  
  
Kurama wasn't fooled by her. It's true she's a mother caring for her son, but there was more to it than family ties. This may have been Korina, but the strange aura around her was not like the times the red head saw her before. There was something the fox was missing but...what?  
  
"Mo iinda, sukoshi oyasuminasai (that's enough, rest for a little while)" She soothed the teen.   
  
Kurama noticed that the change that held the boy in a kind of shock was moving or rather collecting into a concentrated spot in the strawberry blond's body. His spirit energy was becoming focused and gathered into his chest, where Korina's arms held him tightly. //Wha, what is she doing?// The red head already knew the answer of course. He was feeling it with Daiki.   
  
The fox demon had to cup his hand over his mouth, he felt sick. //She's trying to extract your soul Daiki. When she gathers all your energy in one place she'll...// Kurama's sickness shifted to an uneasy feeling of detachment right in the center of his chest. He wrapped his arms around himself as if trying to stop his own soul from being extracted. //Are these Daiki's feelings or mine?//  
  
"Okasan," a single tear touched Daiki's cheek, "Kowai (I'm scared)"  
  
"Daijobu, kimi ga omamoru eku ni (It's alright, I'll protect you for all eternity)." she assured him.  
  
//Stop it!// Kurama felt an invisible hand closing over his heart and a bead of sweat fall down from his chin. //What will you do with him when you've killed him? Will you just keep his soul in an empty vessel? What kind of mother would wish something like that for her son?//  
  
"Ya, yamete..." Daiki's eyes opened wide, sensing the danger of his spirit energy all in one concentrated ball in the middle of his chest. The woman didn't respond this time. The strawberry blond tried to move but only ended up trembling in fear. His breathing reflected the intensity of his insecurity. "Sh-Shuichi..." Kurama just barely heard the teen speak his name. //I've got to do something...I have to move.//  
  
Kurama stumbled forward. //Daiki.// The pain was overwhelming, the fox fell to his knees, unsure what it was he could do, but he had to do something. Suddenly a shot rang out. Korina gasped, realizing all too late that the "bullet" was aimed straight at Daiki. When it hit, a bright flash of brilliant blue light shattered the darkenss. Korina was helpless to stop it. The soul energy she had gathered was instantly sucked into the ampule Kurama had recieved from the hunter. Korina's blue eyes grew wide, unsure as to exactly just happened. In this instance, the light brown furry animal sprang from the undergrowth, snatched the vile in it's mouth from mid-air and dashed away.  
  
"N-NOOOO!" Korina let Daiki's body drop to the forest floor and gave chase after the little rodent.  
  
"Stop!" Hiei seemingly materialized in the woman's path.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama muttered his name. The fox was certain he was on the ground, the prospective was obvious, but he couldn't feel anything. His body, his heart, they were both numb. He glanced over and saw Daiki on the ground as well. His blue eyes vacant, hollow. "Daiki."  
  
"You will come back with me." the fire demon insisted.  
  
"AAAAAHGH!" she wailed her frustrations. "My son! Give me back my son!" She rushed at the fire demon with her hands in the air like claws of a fierce animal.   
  
"Daiki." Kurama couldn't ingore the demon's battle however, he was here for this blue eyed teen, laying just a short distance away. The fox demon knew the numbness would weigh his movements down, but he absolutely wouldn't allow his body to refuse his will. The red head moved, pulling himself over to the teen at a creeping pace.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." Hiei caught the woman's forearms, pressing her back. The ice demoness bared her teeth at the fire demon and the air itself became thicker as the woman's eyes begain to turn totally white. A heavy fog began to cloud around them. Hiei wasn't at all threatened by this but he did seem to become more angry. "Snap out of it, Botan!"  
  
"Botan?" the fox demon remembered his earlier theory that Botan could have been the spirit guide that captured Korina. If she gained some kind of sympathy with her... But, is it really possible for the spirit guide to turn into the dangerous ice demoness?  
  
"I'll kill you! I'll never forgive you for taking me from my son! You can't have him, he's mine!" Hiei didn't respond, he must have realized he wasn't reaching her. Suddenly, the fire demon jerked back as the surface of her skin froze his hands.  
  
"Daiki." The fox demon couldn't do anything for Hiei or Botan, but this blue eyed teen alone he could help. The red head crawled close enough that he could reach the other teen's hand. Kurama touched his wrist, actually touched his wrist! It wasn't like a memory anymore it was like reality. The cold ground, Diaki's warm hand, the quickly chilling air. He pulled the other teen close.  
  
"Diaki." Kurama touched strawberry blond hair. His green eyed looked his companion over, not sure what to do or how to help, only knowing he must. "Please, Daiki." He shook his shoulder. "I know you're in there. I know can hear me can't you?" there was no response but... "You've got to listen to me..." An ice sickle speared the ground just above their heads. The battle had been progressing and although Hiei wasn't losing, he wasn't worried about Daiki's safety one bit.   
  
"I don't know where you soul is, Daiki." Kurama admitted. "I can't return it. I don't know how." Kurama felt more despirate the more time passed. The fox demon had a sinking feeling that this would be his one chance if he was going to restore the soul. "You've got to snap out of it!"  
  
"Daiki!" he shook the teen harder. "This happened in the past." Kurama strained to sit up, "Your soul is here somewhere. We've got to find it." The red head pulled Daiki up as he stood. "You have to come with me. We'll find it together." A heat wave pushed back the frozen air as Hiei unwrapped the black dragon on his arm. Green eyes grew wide remembering the devistation that left Rinroga as a pathetic charcoal pillor. "We've got to get out of here, Daiki." the boy was limp and uncooperative, but the fox demon wouldn't give up. "Come on!"   
  
Kurama summoned his strength, drapped Daiki on his back, holding the teen's arms over his shoulders and ran. Only a moment passed before the black dragon wave devoured Rinroga and a good deal of the surrounding area. Kurama keep running, jumping whenever possible, he made his way out of the forest. The red head's first thought was to go to the Hazama main house, the hunter would surely go there, but something deep inside was telling him to go home.   
  
"Daiki...Did you go home?" Kurama didn't have enough energy to back track if he chose the wrong place so...It didn't take too long to get to the appartment complex, being familiar with the path now. Kurama wanted to pass out, but it wasn't over yet. Daiki was like a limp noodle, no help at all, but it wasn't his fault. //Where is your soul?// Kurama looked up at his apartment building. //Well, I'm here...// "Now what?"   
  
Through the sound of the falling rain Kurama became aware of sniffling and sobbing sounds. Someone was crying. The red head held his breath rounding the enterance to the apartment building. There a transparent shape, shivered in the lamp light. Kurama let out a relieved breath.  
  
"So this it where you've been." The red head set the soulless teen from his back to rest against the wall. It was the exact same spot the fox demon had found him before. "I'm sorry it took so long." he knelt before the boy with gentleness in those green eyes. "But I finally found you." he touched the transparent shoulder of the barely defined shape.   
  
"Shu-" the shape's voice was a mix of Kohaku's and Daiki's, "Shuichi!" The soul threw itself into the fox's arms, holding onto the fox demon like he was holding onto life itself. "It was so dark, I couldn't see. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to do and I...I was so scared!" the pour thing wailed sobs.  
  
"It's alright now." Kurama embraced the soul, feeling a tear fall down his cheek. The fox demon was so happy to finally be able to keep his promise. "Welcome home, Daiki." He closed his green eyes and let the soul cry to it's heart's content. //It's going to be alright now.//  
  
"Excuse me." There was a knock on the door to the Hazama guest room where Kurama had been staying. The fox demon nearly leaped out of skin from the sudden change back to the real world. Green eyes blinked, feeling the warm body hugging his middle. Blue eyes blinked before he awkwardly let go of the red head.   
  
"S-sorry. I didn't..." the strawberry blond was blushing from the embarrassing situation he suddenly found himself in. "What was I doing?" he scratched his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it." the red head noticed the burnt gold orb was no where to be found, nor the ampule. //What does it mean?//  
  
"Excuse me?" the voice came again with a light tapping knock.  
  
"Y-yes?" the red head answered inwardly promising not to mention this to anyone, for Diaki's sake.  
  
"There's a phone call for our guest."  
  
"For Shuichi-kun?" Daiki rubbed his head. "Who knows you're here?"  
  
"I...don't know." The fox demon opened the door and accepted the phone from the middle aged woman who took Yuma's place, at least temporarily. "Thank you."  
  
"Oh and young master, breakfast is prepared. Fuuyuki-sama will be expecting you soon." her eyes seemed to say more than her words.  
  
"Th-thank you." he nodded as she shut the door.  
  
"Hello." the red head spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Shuichi-san? Is this really you, Shuichi-san?"  
  
"Michiba-san! How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I didn't. I called here because I exhasted all of my other options. Do you know how long you've been gone from school? I've been holding things together, but we need you for the up coming cultural festival and aside from that I heard you haven't even been home. I tried calling may times and finally you mother answered."  
  
"Mother? She's back?"  
  
"That's right. She told me she canceled her trip early cause she couldn't get a hold of you either. She's worried sick about you."  
  
"I'm such an idiot." he slipped his fingers into his crimson bangs, feeling like a genuine heel. "I'll call her now." he promised.  
  
"Acctually, she's probably on her way now."  
  
"What?!" Green eyes grew wide.  
  
"When she told me that Hazama-san had been staying with you I gave her the address and..." Shuichi hung up the phone and grabbed his clothes.  
  
"What's wrong?" the strawberry blond noticed the other's sudden urgency.  
  
"My mother's coming here, now!"   
  
"What?! This is really a bad time." Daiki expressed his panic with both arms.  
  
"Your telling me," he slipped his pants on and threw aside his yukata to pull his shirt over his head, "take a look outside."  
  
"Huh?" the young man obeyed. "It stopped snowing and its a little foggy."  
  
"Yes and if I'm right, Korina's about to make her move."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Damn it! Why now!" the fox crossed an arm over his middle to hold his elbow in place to bite his thumb. "Why did she have to choose such a populated place?" He let his arms cross fully as green eyes locked with blue. The strawberry blond jumped, feeling a sweat drop on his temple, Daiki had no idea what he was talking about. "My family, your family, their all about to be in very serious danger."  
  
"Shuichi." 


	47. shadow

Charms

Ohisashiburi! (Long time no see!) Sorry about the long wait. I really sincerely apologize. It's just that I have to lay these last chapters out carefully or I won't get the ending I'm working toward. Truth be told I've based this story off my life and experiences and... "So that's why it doesn't make any sense." Yuskuke slapped his fist on his open palm. Would you shut up! Eiri smacked Yusuke on the back of the head. "Ow!" he ground his teeth, wondering if all the cheesy poofs he ate equaled forgiveness or limited retribution. "You witch." the brunet growled.

As I was saying. When I had you, the reader, vote on the relationships of the story, I didn't anticipate the sudden writer's block that comes from fate choosing a different path than my readers. That's been a lot more trouble than I bargained for. Fear not! I will write until the end! I don't intend to abandon my characters. (I don't own them, I adopted them without permission.) Well, that said I hope I can make an ending worthy of the story so far. Wish me luck!

Chapter 47

"Daiki we have to get your family out of here." Kurama emphasized his concerns with his arms.

"But..." Daiki felt a sweatdrop. He wasn't sure what to make of this dooms day warning. Just then the hall way came alive with many foot steps and an exasperated middle aged woman's protests.

"Excuse me, but you can't come in here. This is a private residence. If you don't leave immediately, I'll be forced to call the police." she threatened.

"Go ahead lady." That voice belonged to a certain orange haired ruffian. "The cops are busy closing off the area."

"What?" woman said in disbelief.

"Believe it." the spirit detective told her. "Now tell us where our friend is."

"Yusuke." Kurama came out to meet the young men.

"Oh hey." Yusuke waved, "Sorry to just drop in like this but we've got a problem..."

"Hey it's you guys again." Daiki recognized them. This time not as street punks but the guys he saw at the temple with the weird powers.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fuuyuki seemed to appear in the hallway behind Daiki. "His long hair flowed down his shoulders and spilled down his peach blossom kimono. The waist band was dark green with a deep orange band around that, bound by a gold braided cord. His dark green eyes bored into each person as he passed a glance at every face. The servant was quiet, bowing her head slightly, ashamed that she had allowed such a disturbance. Daiki's hand grabbed a corner of Kurama's sleeve instinctively as those light blue eyes locked with the Hazama family Master's.

"Why isn't your guest on his way, Daiki? I wonder, have I to find that his friends come to embarrass you as well?" His condescending tone was felt by all. It was just this type of person that made Yusuke's rebellious fury boil.

"Listen here, we barged in fair and square." Kuwabara said while the brunet stewed. "We didn't even come here for that guy just our buddy got it? Heck we're doin you a fav-" his sentence was cut short by the seriousness of those dark eyes.

"This is my house and my family has no business with the likes of you." he made himself very clear. "You will leave or suffer the consequences."

"Was that a threat I just heard?" Yusuke stepped forward feeling the line had just been crossed but Kurama stopped him.

"Please, Fuuyuki." the strawberry blond ran interference on his friend's behalf. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm sure there's an expiation."

"You feel it too then?" the fox spoke to the former human without taking his eyes off the Hazama Master.

"Huh?" brown eyes looked at the red head with confusion.

"Come now Yusuke, you don't pick fights with ordinary people anymore." the fox observed.

"You're right." the brunet had to admit, scratching his cheek. "I guess there is something about this guy that makes me wanna hurt him, besides the fact that he's a jerk."

"Are you talkin' about the wolf in his shadow?" Kuwabara pointed. The spirit detective and the fox demon both looked but didn't see anything.

"Wolf?" Kurama remembered something. "One of the conditions of the former master's Will was for Daiki to find 'the wolf' is that what he was talking about?"

"I don't know." the brunet sized him up, "I think he looks more like a snake."

"Don't say that." Kurama felt insulted and spoke frankly. "You don't even know him."

"Uh," Yusuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow then shook his head. "Yeah whatever. I got things to do." he picked his ear with his pinky. "The only reason I'm here is because KoEnma sent one of his messages for us to come here to help you with that ice witch. And if this lady is as bad as they make her out to be, this place is gonna turn into ground zero if you get my meaning."

"KoEnma did?" The red head considered. Too many links to KoEnma. He knows so much more than he would ever be willing to tell me. But where does that put me? As a pawn or an obstacle?

"He said somethin' about a tree in the back that might be important." Kuwabara mentioned. "Do you know what he's..."

"Leave it alone!" Kurama shouted before he realized what he had done. What...I felt scared about anyone tampering with the tree that Kohaku damaged with his demon energy. I shouldn't care if it's abandoned or destroyed, should I?

"But KoEnma said."

"You can't touch it." I am scared. Why? What's so important about that tree?"I mean," he corrected himself to cover up his outburst, "Not until I know more, alright?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Yusuke asked with concern in his voice, "You've been acting weird ever since you go mixed up with this kid."

"He's very special to me. Do you not act differently when fiends are involved with your cases?"

"Look all I'm saying is be careful, alright?"

"Thanks. I will."

"You came for your friend did you not?" Fuuyuki stepped up to the three teens.

"Well uh." Yusuke wasn't sure how to say it to someone who wasn't involved that they were on a secret mission to capture and bring back a demon to the spirit world and that soon his back yard would be a battle field. "Yes, but..."

"Here he is. Take him and..." Emerald eyes met with those forest green and both men paused to stare at each other.

What is this? This strange feeling, like I've looked into those eyes a million times before. Something else too, like I could look into those eyes forever.

"Fuuyuki?" the blue eyed teen wondered at the sudden stop. The long haired man visibly had trouble looking away from the fox demon to acknowledge the red head's friends.

"T-take him and go." the young master was beginning to sweat. Fuuyuki.Kurama felt hurt. He didn't want to go but he didn't want to be a nuisance either. Something wasn't right. These feelings, where were they coming from?

"Fuuyuki." blue eyes saw the man's complection pale slightly. "Are you okay? Your heart..."

"I'm fine." he silenced the teen. "Gentlemen, I trust you can find the door. Miss Ho, would you help them?"

"This way please." The middle aged woman extended a hand to guide them.

"We ain't leavin.'" he told the older woman who walked off in a huff mumbling something about calling the police, "And if you know what's good for ya, you'd be the ones going. Somethin' serious is goin' down fast and you'd be safer far away from here." Yusuke growled as that man's back got smaller as he walked away completely ignoring them, "I'm serious! The cops have already started evacuating the neighborhood. You got a death wish or something?!"

"Goodbye." The young master waved a hand to be seen just over his shoulder. Daiki was reluctantly in tow. The teen's blue eyes glanced back at the red head. The fox nodded and stopped Yusuke from any further outbursts.

"It's no good. He won't leave." And Daiki won't leave him when he's suffering.

"So, what?" Yusuke asked. "We fight and maybe the house comes down, hopefully not?"

"Unfortunately." The fox accepted it.

"You can't be serious." Kuwabara was practically ripping his hair out, "Man this is a bad day!"

"We don't have a choice." Kurama told them. At least I don't have to worry about my mother coming here. If the police is really blocking off the area, there's no way she could get in. Thank goodness. Now what KoEnma? What is it you have in mind for the next act of our little play? 


	48. transform

Charms

Chapter 48

"So that's it?! We're just gonna walk away?!" Yusuke protested, following the red head.

"No." The fox told him simply. "Korina will be here soon and they don't have the defenses to stop her. We have to face her ourselves but I'd like to reduce the number of potential casualties if at all possible."

"Now you're talkin.' This is a big house. How many people are in it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Four." Kurama's steps sounded hollow on the wood flooring.

"What?" Kuwabara paused in shock. "But there's so much..."

"The inhabitants include Fuuyuki-san, Daiki-kun, Miku-chan and Ho-san. Oh, I almost forgot Miku-chan's pet Hoyo-chan. I guess that's five."

"I thought these guys were rich and had a big family? What happened?" The carrot topped teen asked.

"Excellent, Kuwabara-kun. The Hazama family is quite large." the fox explained. "However, their idol was consumed in the fire here ten years ago. Therefore, a majority of the family no longer have a reason to come here. In addition, the mysterious circumstances surrounding the former master's death has labeled this home cursed, driving some of the permanent residents away. They believe that once the heir to the family mastership is finalized they can return."

"You sure know a lot about these guys." Yusuke commented passively. Huh? What did he just say? That's true that I've leaned a lot about this family but...Tosobaru-san's letter didn't say anything about what I just told them. I...there's now way I should know this much. What's happening to me?"So where are we headed?"

"To Miku-chan's room. I'd like to entrust her to Ho-san's care and find a way to force them to leave. Perhaps her call to the police will help us there." Kurama calculated.

"Hey," Kuwabara piped up, "How old is she? Is she cute?"

"Why?" The demon fox had a suspicious feeling about his tone.

"Well, since we're saving her. Maybe I can reasure her that everything will be alright. You know, a shoulder during tough times." he grinned a little too easily.

"How nice of you, ninjin-san (mr. carrot). But What will Yukina-chan say, when she learns about it?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, S-she'll say I'm reliable." the former gang leader tried to defend himself.

"Sure she will," The brown eyed trouble maker said sarcastically, "two timer!"

"That's a lie!"

"I'll take care of her, thank you." Kurama interrupted them, coming to her door.

"Trying to keep her all to yourself, are you?"

"Please be quiet, she's a very delicate girl with a heart condition. It's tragic, but she's recently lost a guardian to old age. She's probably very fragile right now." the red head turned his wrist and rapped on the door softly with his knuckle. "Miku-chan? Are you there?" A moment passed and he called again. "It's me Shuiichi, your onii-san's friend. Miku-chan?" I didn't consider this but could Fuuyuki have done something with her? Moved her to a different room or...

"Hoyo-chan!" A small girl's voice screamed from the direction of the garden.

"Did you feel that?" Yusuke asked, clenching his teeth and both fists. Feel what? Didn't they hear that?

"The garden!" Kurama ran, putting the lack of 'feeling' on hold for now. His friends followed down the hall turned the corner and threw open the double sliding doors to the solid white of the outside. A rush of cold and snow flakes washed over them as a startling scene appeared just ahead. The huge tree some how lost some of the icicles, presumably from the weight, and had fallen right on the light brown haired girl's treasured pet. That would be the version he would tell the blue eyed girl. 

"Miku-chan!" Kurama's heart nearly stopped when he saw the little girl collapse in the snow. Without thinking the red head raced out to get her. She was barefoot in her little white and pink kimono. The girl's light brown hair was slightly wet and stray hairs started clinging to her face and neck. She looked so pale as he lifted her into his arms. He could feel her heart beating irregularly through her back. This is bad. She needs her medicine. I can't leave her, but I shouldn't move her too much."Yusuke, could you go to Miku-chan's room and get her medicine. It's in a little silver locket by her mirror." Wait, how did I...

"Right." Yusuke ran off.

"Who would do such a thing! This is terrible." Kuwabara approached the bloodied corpse that Miku-chan was trying to reach. The animal looked like it had been run through with at least four thick icicles and staked it up to be found.

That is a good question, who would do this? The hunter was more powerful than to be taken down by some overly gruesome pranksters.From the look of the steaming corpse the murder was recent. Blood was still dripping down the crystalline columns and melting a spot in the snow with crimson fluid. Was it Korina? What did the hunter call her? Yukiko, that's right. She was probably the same person and he did seem to know her secrets with the intent to stop her ambitions. She's the most likely suspect. Which means she's already here. The question is, what is she waiting for?Kuwabara took down the animal and wrapped it in his handkerchief for burial later.

"Kuwabara, can she borrow your jacket?" The red head asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure." the orange haired teen removed his blue jacket revealing his sleeveless white shirt. Kurama covered her with it and handed the girl to his friend. "What are you..."

"Go find Yusuke, she needs her medicine."

"But what about you?"

"I've got some things to take care of. Go." Kurama ordered. The teen left obediently. "I can handle this myself. Thanks for coming though, I really appreciate it." the fox said quietly to himself looking at the orange haired teen as he crunched on the snow. Green eyes closed. The wind gently took away the puff of breath as the flakes fell from the trees above. "It was so quite and cold here. One could sleep for an eternity in this space you created."

"Kaishite. (return him)" The woman's voice was behind him as if she'd been standing there the whole time. The red head turned to face her.

"Why do you ask me?"

"Annata wa oboitenai? (You don't remember?)" Her white-blue hair blew slightly in the breeze that chilled the fox's skin.

"Remember what?"

"Ano toki (that time). Ano yoru (that night)."

"I'm afraid I can't help you." the demon fox shrugged. "And I won't give Kohaku to anyone. He's too important to Daiki."

"Annata wa mo ittadaki (you already took him)." Green eyes grew wide with surprise. What?A terrible crash of breaking wood and a horrible scream brought a small section of the house caving in on itself. The red head guarded his face with his arm as splinters scattered into the snow. When green eyes looked again the ice woman was gone. What is this? What in the name of the spirit world is going on?!Kurama picked up his feet and ran to the house. He jumped over a fallen beam and dove into a hollowed area.

"Is anyone here? Daiki, Fuuyuki, Yusuke, Kuwabara, anyone?! What happened?" He had to cough from the dust kicked up from a part of the roof falling. He was probably on the second floor. The red head pulled a rose seed from his silky hair and withdrew his rose whip. He pinched the end, cutting it with his finger nail. He gave the whip a crack and it split into six thorny vines, each as hard as steel. With a flick of the wrist, the fox snatched a good chunk of the flooring and whipped it up and away exposing the partially collapsed floor beneath it. A lamp's exposed wires were sparking in the corner, feeding a quickly spreading fire.

"Daiki, Yusuke!" Kurama called for someone, really anyone, to answer. I was prepared to fight Korina.His grip on his six tailed whip tightened. Did she do this without my noticing? How? Why didn't I sense it?!He covered his mouth as the smoke started to accumulate. The red head searched around, grabbing furniture with his whip and tossing it aside. He suddenly heard coughing coming from some where in the room. "Daiki! Is that you?" The blaze was heating the air sending pressure through the empty space he had made earlier.

I can't see! Where is he?! I'm sure this is where Fuuyuki and Daiki were because Miku's room is in the other direction but... It's so hot! What can I do? I can't think! Daiki's counting on me. Help! Someone help me find him!It was only for a moment, but something flashed in his mind like a message from deep within him. A snow flake drifting against a black sky and coming to rest on a frozen, partially bloomed, rose. What is this feeling? Like a hidden power waiting to be awakened. Is that my power? If I can just reach it...

Suddenly, a gust of wind cut through the flames. Kurama's eyes were stinging, but he could see the flames dying down. It was like the dancing light was turning back in on itself, following the path where it had come from. As the cool air rushed in to fill the gap of the escaping smoke, the room brightened. The fox rubbed his eyes and saw the dark petite form of Hiei. There were still a few licks of flame dancing around his wrist and finger tips. He gathered them up in his palm and closed it, stamping it out completely.

Hiei.The demon tried to say but the words were stuck in his throat. He opened his mouth but nothing came. Hiei. I can't speak. What happened? Why can't I...he tried again, holding his throat as if to help the words form. What's going on? I'm...I'm terrified.His body began to tremble and his knees finally buckled. Hiei noticed him when he hit the floor. The raven haired demon stepped closer to him. Those red eyes serious and examining.

"It's you." the fire demon said simply. Finally you noticed! Where have you been? What do I do? I can't seem to control my voice. But that's not the problem. I think Daiki is in here some where and needs help.his hands reached out, clutching the brunet's coat Please...please help him.He didn't mean to but tears starting welling up in his eyes. His mouth was open and moving trying desperately to get through to him.

"You're not...whole yet," Hiei touched his hair, "are you?" What?The brunet brought up a lock of the fox's hair for closer examination. Dark green eyes looked at that hand and the long white hair that filled it. What?! 


End file.
